T'aimer est un crime
by Black-Tulipe
Summary: Menacés par un tueur, Bella et Jacob s'activent à le retrouver. Entre-temps, Bella croise malheureusement la route d'Edward Massen, un homme aussi arrogant que séduisant. Très vite suspect, elle va devoir choisir entre son instinct de survie et son cœur. Rating M pour vulgarité et lemon plus tard... (nouveau résumé)
1. Introduction

_**Bonjour très chers lecteurs !**_

_**C'est parti pour un bon thriller mêlant amitié, amour, haine, justice et crime !**_

_**Il va y avoir de l'action !**_

_**Rappel: Personnages appartenant à la merveilleuse S. Meyer.**_

_**Histoire avec vulgarité, violence, lemon... Je vous aurait prévenu !**_

* * *

**T'aimer est un crime**

**Introduction**

* * *

Bella braqua alors son arme sur lui, blêmissant à vue d'œil en le découvrant face à elle. Elle tremblait de partout, maintenant maladroitement son arme, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise et l'incompréhension. Elle semblait totalement perdue et effrayer, ce qui la rendait que plus inoffensive à ses yeux. Il voyait bien qu'elle hésitait face à lui. Elle n'était plus du tout sûre d'elle.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Isabella, demanda-t-il en faisant un pas dans sa direction, mettant ses deux mains dans ses poches de pantalon, révélant ainsi une arme à feu à sa ceinture. Vas-y, tire ! Tu es là pour ça, non ?**

**-Arrête ! Cria-t-elle en retour, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes tant sa colère et sa peur l'envahissait. Ne... n'avance pas, Edward !**

Il ne l'écouta pas, se rapprochant de plus en plus d'elle, les mains dans les poches, nullement effrayer par la jeune femme qui pointait une arme sur lui. Au contraire, il incarnait l'assurance même, totalement confiant de la situation. Après tout, il la connaissait bien, désormais. Trop, peut-être. Il savait alors qu'elle ne tirerait pas, encore trop sous le choc pour réfléchir convenablement. Et trop impliquer.

Car de toute évidence, s'il n'y avait pas eu d'histoire entre eux, Isabella Swan n'aurait pas hésité une seconde. Sauf qu'il y avait bien eu une histoire entre eux.

**-Baisse cette arme, mon cœur, souffla-t-il d'un ton enjôleur. Ce serait dommage que quelqu'un soit blessé, pas vrai . Aller, baisse-la.**

**-Non ! S'écria Bella en reculant brusquement, échappant de près au jeune homme. Depuis combien de temps, tu savais ? Réponds, Edward ! Depuis quand tu savais, pour moi ?**

Edward s'arrêta enfin, la regardant sérieusement, toute trace d'humour s'envolant de son visage. Il lui renvoya un regard dénuer de toutes émotions, le rendant encore plus effrayant aux yeux de la jeune femme. Elle faillit en faire tomber son arme, tant ses tremblements devenaient incontrôlables. Il émit un rictus sinistre.

**-Que quoi, Isabella ?! Répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec en frappant durement le mur près de lui. Que tu es une saleté de flic ? Oh, mon cœur... je le sais depuis bien longtemps, déjà. Mais... tu comprends... je voulais m'amuser encore un peux. Voir jusqu'où je pourrais te manipuler. Et regardes-toi, maintenant ; si apeurée, si hésitante... j'ai presque réussi entièrement à te rendre docile... pour moi.**

**-Jamais ! Hurla-t-elle. Tu ne m'as jamais manipulé ! Si j'avais su qui tu étais, tu peux être sûr que jamais je ne t'aurais approché ! Tu es un criminel doublé d'un meurtrier. Je sais même pas pourquoi je discute encore avec toi ; je te hais ! Ta place est derrière des barreaux !**

Bella referma plus solidement ses mains sur son arme quand Edward entreprit de l'approcher une fois encore. Mais rapidement, d'un geste très précis et habile, il réussit à la désarmer complètement, jetant l'arme par-dessus son épaule avec rage. Bella n'eus même pas le temps de réagir, fixant ses mains vides avec peurs. Il avait été si rapide ! Déglutissant difficilement, elle releva les yeux vers lui, appréhendant la suite des événements. S'il s'avançait encore un peu, elle pourrait sans doute le frapper à l'entrejambe, l'immobilisant quelques secondes afin qu'elle puisse récupère son arme et appeler des renforts. Pourquoi était-elle aller dans cet entrepôt toute seule, aussi ? C'était indigne d'elle-même, pourtant si prévenante à ses habitudes !Elle recula donc contre le mur, attendant le moment propice pour frapper. Or, Edward avait vu le coup venir avant même qu'elle esquisse un mouvement.

**-Doucement, ma belle, s'exclama-t-il en bloquant rapidement son genou, s'étant rapproché d'elle jusqu'à l'effleurer. Ça, j'en ai encore besoin.**

Son sourire enjôleur avait fait son retour, si bien que Bella perdit quelques secondes le sens de ses priorités. Il en profita pour refermer ses mains sur ses poignets, serrant légèrement alors qu'elle se débattait.

**-Va te faire voir, Edward ! Et tout ce que tu représentes dans la mafia. Va au diable ! Tu me dégoûtes ! **

Edward vrilla un regard noir suite à ses paroles, ne trouvant plus la situation si amusante que ça, désormais. Il serra alors plus fort sa prise, faisant grimacer la jeune femme devant lui. Il sourit face à sa douleur, pas le moins du monde affecter par ce qu'il faisait. Bella tressaillit en tentant de garder pour elle ses cries de souffrance, totalement consciente que cette fois, Jacob ne viendrait pas la sortir de là.

* * *

**_Inutile de vous dire que ça ne va pas être tendre entre eux._**

**_Donc ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'ils tombent amoureux tout de suite, hein !_**

**_Un avis constructif pour continuer ?_**


	2. Chapitre 1 Et la haine fut

**_Bonjooooour à tous, lecteurs!_**

**_J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira !_**

**_Perso, je me suis amusé._**

**_Bonne lecture :)_**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Et la haine fut...**

* * *

-Agent Isabella Swan, à l'appareil. Matricule 1236. On vient de retrouver trois corps au croisement de Riverside et Broadway, au parc Fort Tyon, à Manhattan. J'ai besoin de renfort, avec médecins légistes et inspecteurs.

L'agent Swan jeta un coup d'œil distrait à son coéquipier, penché sur les corps en train de les photographier méticuleusement. Elle rangea son téléphone dans sa veste en cuir marron et le rejoignit, s'accroupissant près de lui sans mot dire, les mains croiser sur ses genoux. L'herbe où se trouvaient les corps était immaculé de tache de sang. Bella conclut très vite que la mise à mort s'était faite ailleurs, d'autant que les trois corps étaient parfaitement droits et à l'horizontale, oubliant tout de suite l'hypothèse que les hommes soient tombés morts à cet endroit. En fait, la jeune femme trouvait plutôt que cela ressemblait à une mise en scène morbide et malsaine. Les corps étant droits comme des I, donnant plus l'air de statues qu'autres choses, en omettant bien évidemment le trou au milieu du front que la balle avait causé, les lacérations sur tout le corps et bien sûr, l'œil grand ouvert. En se penchant, Bella put ainsi en déduire que le délai post mortem était d'au moins huit heures, au vu de la perte de transparence des cornées, des lividités constantes des corps et de leur rigidité.

Bien qu'elle voie que rarement des cadavres dans sa juridiction, le fait d'avoir écouté en cours médico-légal l'aider quelques fois, était ainsi parfois plus rapide que les légistes eux-mêmes, ralentis par toutes leurs paperasses et protocoles.

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça, Bella, soupira son coéquipier en photographiant de près une des nombreuses blessures d'un des corps. Tu sais très bien que quand les autres vont se pointer, on aura plus l'accès aux corps. Ils vont débarquer et saccager la scène de crime, nous renvoyant tout boulé avec une bonne tape sur le dos, d'un air de dire «Bon boulot ! On s'occupe du reste». Et putain, ça me casse les couilles, mais ils vont jamais nous laisser élucider l'enquête puisque je suis impliqué émotionnellement ! Alors ne vient pas m'emmerder avec ces putain de photos ! Je compte bien trouver les meurtriers avant ce putain de Mike Newton. Parce que tu sais quoi, je veux ma putain de vengeance ! Ce n'est pas ce petit connard qui m'en empêchera.

L'agent Swan ne fit que sourire tristement en regardant son coéquipier s'énerver contre leur chef, s'emportant toujours plus que nécessaire, bien que pour cette fois, ce soit entièrement justifier.

-En attendant, le petit connard comme tu dis, te paie chaque mois. Alors s'il te plaît Jacob, ne fait pas le con, cette fois. Tu es un bon flic, pas un de ces justiciers qui crie vengeance ! Tu dois respecter...

-Rien à foutre, Bella ! Si tu veux pas m'aider, retourne au bureau avec ta paperasse. Moi je veux élucider cette enquête, merde ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi qui est derrière tout ça ! Il y a que lui pour tuer des mecs par une balle dans la tête avec lacération sur tout le corps, laissant ensuite leur cadavre à la vue de tous, genre « n'ont à pas peur de vous, on fait ce qu'on a à faire, et on vous emmerde grave ». Alors je suis peut-être flic, mais Bella, je jure devant Dieu que quand j'aurai retrouvé se fils de pute, je n'hésiterais pas une seule putain de seconde pour tirer !

-La vengeance ne fera pas revenir ton père, Jake ! Tu récolteras seulement une mise à pied voire pire, l'interrompit l'agent Swan en se relevant à l'entente des gyrophares de la police. Et je n'ai pas besoin de ça, en ce moment. J'ai besoin de toi. Du bon flic. Pas du justicier.

Deux voitures de police arrivèrent, les gyrophares tout allumés, étant néanmoins plutôt discret dans la mesure où New York était habitué à ce genre de bruits du matin au soir, dans toutes les rues de la ville. Les lettres NYPD étaient peintes en bleu, rappelant alors à Bella et Jacob que cette affaire n'entrait pas dans leur juridiction.

Leur chef – Mike Newton, un homme d'une trentaine d'années aussi arrogant et vil que tout homme se croyant supérieur par son insigne - descendit lentement de la voiture, des lunettes d'aviateur sur le nez, un café dans une main, se dirigeant vers les deux agents postés près des trois corps, tous ayant été désormais recouvert par Jacob et Bella d'une bâche, afin d'éviter les regards indiscrets de civils passants par là.

-Bon boulot, agent Swan ! S'écria son chef en lui donnant une tape dans le dos. Je croyais qu'on allait jamais retrouver ses types. La description apportait concorde, en tout cas. Les légistes confirmeront.

Bella coula un regard vers son coéquipier, qui lui, la regardait avec un rictus aux lèvres, l'air de dire «Je te l'avais bien dit !». Elle leva simplement les yeux au ciel en suivant son chef. Bella Swan était une bonne flic, et contrairement à Jacob Black, elle savait où était sa place.

-Nous n'avons pas touché à la disposition des corps, chef, dit-elle avec professionnalisme. Ils ont été retrouvé ainsi ce matin par un joggeur, aux alentours de six heures. Aucun témoin pour le moment. Il me semble que...

-Parfait ! Très bon boulot, Swan. On va s'occuper du reste, maintenant !

Son chef la renvoya rapidement, s'entretenant déjà avec les inspecteurs chargés des enquêtes criminelles, le CGIS. Ces derniers commençaient déjà à déplacer les corps, prendre d'éventuels indices et photographier la scène. Bella ayant l'habitude qu'on la renvoie après service rendu, alla rejoindre sans un mot Jacob, qui l'attendait à la voiture – une Chevrolet Impala - les bras croiser sur sa veste en cuir noire et un regard assassin dirigé sur son connard de chef. Bella leva la main pour l'avertir qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler et s'installa dans la voiture, côté passager. Elle soupira avant de mettre ses pieds sur le tableau de bord. Son coéquipier s'installa à son tour, mais ne démarra pas. Il tourna plutôt un regard vers la jeune femme, qui se contentait de l'ignorer en regardant dehors.

-Putain, Bella, tu fait quoi, là ! Tu m'expliques, bordel ? Cria-t-il en frappant le volant de ses poings.

-Excuse-moi ? S'emporta-t-elle en sursautant violemment.

-Mais merde, Newton te traite comme de la merde et tu ne dis rien ! Je sais parfaitement ce que tu voulais lui dire. Et putain, il n'écoute jamais ! On a des pistes, et il n'écoute jamais !

-Je sais où est ma place, Jacob, gronda-t-elle en s'attachant avec violence. Si mon chef ne veut pas m'écouter, c'est son droit. Tu semble oublier le concept de la hiérarchie ! Et un autre petit détail, mais bien important tout de même ; on est des agents de la NYPD ! On s'occupe de la sécurité des citoyens.

-Non, non, non, répliqua Jacob en démarrant la voiture avec rage, faisant crisser les pneus en avançant rapidement dans la circulation de Manhattan. On s'occupe aussi de la criminalité. Putain, c'est une grosse différence, ça ! Et on a quoi, là ? Un triple meurtre ! Et je sais qui est derrière tout ça !...

-Non, tu ne le sais pas. On est sure de rien, Jake !

-Quoi ? Demanda Jacob. Mais merde ! Trois traders – qui étaient foireux, car ouais, ça a sa putain d'importance ! - enlevés puis tuer, retrouver en plein milieu d'un parc, à la vue de tous ! Alors ne me dit pas qu'il n'a rien avoir la dedans parce que c'est faux !

-Écoute, Jake, tenta de le calmer Bella, se tournant vers lui pour le regarder tandis qu'il fixait la route avec virulence, la mâchoire serré. Je comprends que tu veuille à tout prix retrouver l'assassin de ton père mais...

-La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, cria Jacob, tu entends, la dernière ! Mon père était sur une enquête concernant le «Dramaturge».. Et ensuite, on le retrouve mort parce qu'il en savait trop ! Mort de la même façon que ces trois types, là ! Alors excuse-moi Bella, mais je ne crois pas aux coïncidences.

Bella et Jacob ne dirent plus rien pendant tout le reste du trajet. Bella se contenta de regarder défiler Manhattan sous ses yeux, un peu déprimer par ce début de journée. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se disputaient à ce sujet, après tout. Bella connaissait Jacob depuis son arrivée dans la police, il y a de ça trois ans. Mais elle avait pensé que malgré leurs caractères très opposés, ils finiraient par mettre de coté leurs passés respectifs pour travailler de manière efficace. Or Jacob avait l'instinct de justicier. Bella l'instinct de justice et de droiture. C'était alors surprenant qu'ils restent coéquipiers.

**...**

Quand midi sonna, Bella se leva avec joie de son bureau, ayant passé toute la matinée en dehors de la découverte de trois corps, à faire des paperasses inutiles et ennuyeuses. Elle profita donc de sa pause pour aller se défouler dehors, dans central park. Jacob lui demanda si elle voulait de la compagnie pour aller courir, toujours assis à son bureau en face du sien, les pieds sur la table, un café dans sa main. Mais Bella fit non de la tête gentiment, attrapant son sac de sport sous son bureau et déposant son holster avec son arme – un Glock 22 - dans un tiroir, accompagnée de sa plaque et de son taser.

-Je garde mon téléphone, si tu as besoin de moi, l'averti-elle en partant.

Jacob leva son café en signe d'accord, lui indiquant de l'autre bras sa montre, lui signifiant qu'elle n'avait qu'une heure de pause. Bella s'engouffra alors dans les toilettes pour se changer, mettant un leggins moulin noir accompagné d'un débardeur rose vif et d'un brassard pour y glisser son ipod blanc.

Son lieu de prédilection pour courir était central park, notamment avec la piste de West Drive, qui lui permettait ainsi de parcourir pas moins de deux kilomètres dans un cadre naturelle et magnifique. Bella s'y rendait très souvent pour réfléchir, s'entraîner ou simplement se changer les idées. Le coin étant très fréquenté par les sportifs, les touristes et les enfants, elle pouvait alors en même temps veiller sur les citoyens sans que personne ne sache qui elle était. Et elle adorait cela. Ainsi, elle surveillait les enfants de personnes mal attentionnées, comme ce fut le cas un jour, où un homme avait tenté d'enlever un petit. Bella avait alors réagi immédiatement pour le mettre à terre. Ce fut la seule fois que son chef la félicita. Mais Bella s'en était pas formalisé. Si elle était flic, ce n'était pas pour recevoir des remerciements. Mais pour aider et faire respecter la loi. Rien d'autre ne comptait à ses yeux. C'était après tout son père qui l'avait guidé dans cette voie, l'éduquant avec des principes d'honneurs et de vérités. Depuis, elle en avait fait à son tour son métier.

Bella se mis alors à courir, ayant attaché ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute, mettant ses écouteurs et choisissant dans sa play liste Light 'em up afin d'être dynamique dans ses mouvement et son rythme. Elle avait tendance à s'emporter avec ce genre de musique, faisant des pas plus grand et des mouvements de hanche, ayant l'impression qu'elle dansait en même temps de courir. Mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêchait et elle s'en foutait. Avec la musique dans ses oreilles, elle oubliait tout le reste, et c'est ce qu'il comptait.

Après plus de trente minutes de courses sans s'oyant accorder une seule pause, Bella commença à ralentir sa course pour rejoindre un banc, reculé de la piste, dans un lieu bien ombragé et entouré d'arbres et de fleurs multicolores. Elle allait donc s'y asseoir quelques minutes pour souffler, enlevant ses écouteurs pour profiter du chant des oiseaux. Sauf qu'un bruit rauque l'interrompit dans ses mouvements, la faisant se retourner brusquement. Non loin de là, appuyer contre un arbre, un homme s'y trouvait, penché en deux contre le tronc, la respiration saccadée et sifflante. Bella s'approcha de lui immédiatement, reconnaissant ce son entre tous.

-Vous n'avez pas votre Ventoline, Monsieur ? Demanda-t-elle doucement en se penchant sur lui.

L'homme devant elle se redressa brusquement, lui lançant un regard noir.

Bella en resta bouche bée. C'était de loin le plus bel homme qui lui était donné de voir, et pourtant, Dieu seul sait que son coéquipier était pas mal du tout. Sauf que là, cet homme passait dans une catégorie bien plus supérieure ; il était très grand, tout en muscles, la peau pâle et des cheveux virant aux roux. Mais Bella succomba surtout à ses yeux verts intenses, qui lui firent soudain monter la température. Son visage était lisse, incroyablement beau et viril. La jeune femme voyait tout de suite en lui un homme fort et dominateur, sûr de lui et de sa beauté. Et bien qu'il soit dans une mauvaise posture à cause de son asthme, Bella ne le trouva que plus sexy. Mais le charme se rompit au moment où l'homme ouvrit la bouche.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre ! Gronda-t-il en retour, le ton sec. De quoi je me mêle !

-Hé ! Je ne veux que vous aider ! S'indigna Bella en faisant un pas en arrière. Vous êtes de toute évidence sur le point de faire une grosse crise et je...

-Mais merde ! Rien à foutre, de votre aide ! Cria-t-il en se redressant face à elle, le souffle court et le visage rouge. À moins que vous ayez ce don j'ai besoin, dégager !

L'homme recommença à suffoquer, se crispant douloureusement en deux. Il la foudroya alors du regard, constatant qu'elle ne partait pas, serrant la mâchoire. Il écarquilla ensuite les yeux quand il la vit glisser sa main dans sa poitrine, ressortant de ses seins... une ventoline. L'homme éclata alors de rire, accroupi désormais devant elle. La jeune femme lui tendit alors l'appareil, l'ayant avant essuyer sur son débardeur à cause de sa sueur corporelle.

-Putain, vous sortez d'où, vous ? Ria-t-il pour lui-même, acceptant de très mauvaise grâce la ventoline qu'elle lui tendait toujours. Vous cachez d'autres trucs comme ça, entre vos seins ?

Il prit deux bouffées, respirant alors normalement, renversant la tête en arrière pour prendre de profonde inspiration. Bella le trouva encore plus sexy, bien que très grossier et vulgaire.

-Vous allez mieux ?

-Putain, ouais ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Ce n'était vraiment pas prudent de sortir sans votre appareil, vous savez ! Rouspéta-t-elle. Si je n'avais pas été là...

-Mais vous allez pas m'emmerder encore, avec ça ! Ce n'est pas mon putain d'asthme qui va me tuer, croyez-moi. Et puis, je n'avais pas besoin de vous !

-Vous êtes vraiment grossier, vous savez ! Un merci vous arracherait la bouche ? Non mais je rêve, là !

-J'avais dit de dégager ! Alors votre merci, vous pouvez vous le mettre où je pense. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'une gamine haute comme trois pommes viennent me faire chier !

Bella ouvrit la bouche pour parler, folle de rage qui la traite de petite gamine alors qu'elle venait probablement de lui sauver la vie. Mais l'homme devant elle se relevait déjà, la surplombant alors de deux têtes. Il était très intimidant, pour un civil. Même Bella en était consciente.

-Je vous ai sauvé la vie, dit-elle alors avec calme, ne baissant pas les yeux devant lui alors qu'il n'attendait que ça. Et j'ai vingt-cinq ans, crétin ! Et la gamine, comme vous dites, peut vous mettre à terre dans la seconde et vous privez de votre deuxième cerveau, alors ne me cherchez pas !

L'homme explosa de rire sous sa menace, se moquant d'elle royalement alors que Bella serra la mâchoire face à son manque de respect. Bien que très sexy, la jeune femme finit par comprendre que c'était avant tout un vrai connard. Un connard très sexy, mais un connard tout de même.

-Si vous comptiez me faire rire, félicitations ! Reprit alors l'homme, se cantonnant soudain une expression sérieuse. Mais vous ne pourrez mettre en action aucune de votre menace. Donc si j'étais vous, je dégagerais, maintenant, avant que je me mette vraiment en colère !

Son ton n'était plus à la rigolade. Il était désormais cinglant et menaçant, la faisant blêmir malgré elle. L'homme émit un rictus en la voyant trembler, lui tendant ensuite sa ventoline. Bella ne le quitta pas du regard, reprenant l'objet lentement, frémissant au contact de ses mains. Un courant électrique la traversa dans tout le corps, la rendant désormais muette. L'homme face à elle frémi aussi, mais se contenta de lui tendre un regard encore plus effrayant, faisant ensuite demi-tour pour disparaître.

Bella resta encore de longues minutes immobile, tétanisé par ce qu'elle venait de ressentir en le touchant.

* * *

**_Alors, verdict ?_**

**_Première rencontre des plus... sympathique, vous ne trouvez pas ?_**

**_Bas la prochaine sera pire :)_**

**_Avis pour la suite ?_**


	3. Chapitre 2 Vous avez dit rendez-vous ?

_**Bonjour :)**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire.**_

_**J'ai fais pas mal de recherche sur la police scientifique et notamment sur la médecine légale...**_

_**C'est passionnant et... morbide en même temps.**_

_**Je tiens aussi à remercier quelques personnes:**_

**_Guest, Aely, fan de twa, millie, momi, Ines, shihanna09 et Emma _**

**_Merci pour vos avis :)_**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**Vous avez dit rendez-vous ?...**

* * *

-Bella ! Cria Jacob à travers la porte de son appartement, sur la 64th de Madison avenue, dans un bâtiment de brique rouge et à l'entrée habillé de grand cyprès et d'un gazon presque luxuriant. Je sais que tu ne dors pas, alors ouvre ! Putain, sérieux, ouvre ! Bella !

Cette dernière était assise sur son plan de travail, une tasse de chocolat chaud dans les mains, fixant avec intérêt la porte d'entrée tremblée sous les coups de son coéquipier. Elle prit tout son temps pour finir sa tasse, inspirant avec délice son breuvage encore brûlant qui la réchauffa une fois coulé dans son estomac. Pendant ce temps, Jacob braillait toujours, sous le regard amusé de l'agent Swan.

-Tu te marres, c'est ça ? Demanda alors Jacob après un silence relativement court. Tu te fous de ma gueule, en fait !

-Affirmatif ! S'esclaffa-t-elle dans sa tasse.

Quand elle finit par lui ouvrir, Jacob ne se perdit pas en effusion et autres salutations en entrant dans l'appartement rapidement, la bousculent au passage. La jeune femme le vit alors balancer sur la table de la cuisine – grande table carrée en bois de cerisier et métal en son centre – des tas de clichés et de documents. Bella soupira bruyamment en refermant la porte, s'approchant de lui pour regarder ce qu'il avait apporté. Elle vira au rouge à la minute où elle vit des cadavres sur les clichés.

-Mais ça va pas ! Je ne veux pas de ses visions d'horreur sur la table où je mange, Jake ! Enlève-moi ça tout de suite !

-Oh putain, arrête deux secondes, Bella. Écoute, je crois avoir trouvé une piste supplémentaire qui n'y était pas sur les corps précédents.

-Comment ça ? Demanda l'agent Swan en fronçant les sourcils, remettant enfin sa casquette de flic. Tu as trouvé un autre indice ?

Il acquise avec un sourire, sortant ensuite une photo accompagnée d'un document signé du légiste, qu'il lui tendit.

-J'ai parlé avec Tyler, hier soir, à la morgue. Il m'a dit que cette fois, les corps n'ont pas été tuer en même temps, et surtout, que ce n'est pas la balle dans la tête les à tuer. Or, le « dramaturge » tue toujours ses victimes par une balle dans la tête. C'est là que j'ai compris... ils sont deux. Voire plusieurs, je n'en sais rien. Mais il n'est pas seul.

Bella parcouru le document, montrant la cause de la mort et l'état des trois hommes; tous avaient des hématomes sur la tête, les membres et les flans, indiquant donc une lutte. Il y avait aussi des blessures à l'arme blanche, fait par un couteau à dent de scie, touchant alors quelques organes. La blessure par arme à feu est quant à elle survenu après la mort, selon le légiste. Or, le meurtrier qu'il recherche sous le nom de « dramaturge » tuait toujours par une balle dans la tête. Aussi, le fait que l'un soit tué par strangulation, un autre par une blessure à l'arme blanche et le dernier par noyade ne concordaient pas du tout.

-Jake... c'est forcément quelqu'un d'autre. Tu l'as dit toi-même : le « dramaturge » ne tue que d'une seule façon. Pas de trois façons différentes !

-Ouais, bas justement, j'ai fait le même raisonnement. Sauf que la disposition des corps quand on les à retrouver est identique ! C'était une mise en scène.

-Peut-être... peut-être que quelqu'un lui voue un culte en reproduisant ses crimes, tout en étant peut renseigner sur la manière de procéder ? Argumenta Bella en reposant le dossier. Après tout, ça ne serait pas la première fois qu'un amateur imite un serial killer.

Jacob secoua la tête, trop absorber dans ses documents pour lui répondre. Bella soupira en lui serrant brièvement l'épaule d'un signe de soutien. Elle n'avait jamais perdu un membre de sa famille à cause d'un assassin, mais elle comprenait que Jacob veuille à tout prix le retrouver. Ce qui l'inquiéter cependant, c'était sa façon de procéder : l'enquête ne leur était pas attribuée. Il n'avait donc pas le droit de prendre ses documents. De plus, cela concernait son père. Il était donc obligatoirement mis à l'écart.

-Jake, ce n'est pas lui... tu perds ton temps !

Jacob rejeta violemment les documents sur la table, donnant un grand coup de poing sur cette dernière. Bella recula face à sa soudaine colère, les mains levées en signe de reddition. Jacob tourna alors la tête vers elle, le regard noir.

-Je perds mon temps ? Souffla-t-il d'un air sidéré, la regardant soudain avec méprit. Mais putain, ce n'est pas vrai !

Il renversa violemment une des chaises de la cuisine, donnant des coups de pied sec à celle-ci avant de s'avancer vers sa coéquipière, l'acculant rapidement contre le mur. Bella resta calme, maître de ses émotions, le regardant dans les yeux. Son coéquipier soufflait par à-coups, les poings serrés plaquer contre son flan, poster à quelques centimètres de la jeune femme.

-Même si ce n'est pas lui, Swan, ça ne doit pas dire que je dois laisser tomber, comme tu dis ! Je suis flic, j'ai des pistes, alors je ne vais pas rester là les bras croiser pendant qu'un malade tue des putains de riches. Parce que rester au bureau à glander te pose peut-être aucun problème, moi je préfère agir ! Alors ne me redit jamais de laisser tomber, c'est clair !? Hurla-t-il pour finir, donnant un grand coup dans le mur, juste à coté du visage de Bella.

Elle sursauta légèrement face à son geste, plus par réflexe que par peur et se contenta de hocher la tête lentement.

-Bien, souffla Jacob en s'écartant d'elle pour la laisser respirer. Maintenant, tu vas m'aider, oui ou non ?

**_..._**

La Alice Tea Cup se trouvait sur la 103e avenue, à coté d'un magasin de chapeau. Son côté minimalisme et chaleureux avait toujours plu à Bella, qui se rendait dans ce café très souvent afin de parler avec son père. Les guirlandes couleurs or qui ornaient toute la façade donnaient des airs de petite maison des contes de fées, faisant toujours grimacer son père, s'estimant trop âgés pour ce genre d'endroit. Elle l'attendait donc à l'intérieur, attablée à une petite table en métal, un chocolat chaud posé devant elle et un café serré pour son père. Regardant sa montre, elle sourit, car son père arrivait toujours à la même heure exacte, sans jamais être en retard pour sa fille. Elle se leva donc quand il apparut.

Le père de Bella – Charlie Swan – était comme toujours, habillé d'un costume noir impeccable, à la chemise immaculée et à la cravate noire. Ses cheveux noirs étaient impeccablement coiffés vers l'arrière, lui donnant des airs de John Travolta étant jeunes. Car oui, Bella était fière de dire que son père ne faisait absolument pas son âge; bien qu'âgé de quarante-cinq ans, il en paraissait dix ans de moins. Et si sa tenue paraissait stricte, c'était simplement que monsieur Swan était dans le district de New York, le commandant du FBI. Autant dire qu'en dehors de sa fille, il ne rigolait pas.

-Nouvelle enquête ? Lui demanda alors son père après avoir passé les sujets banals qu'avaient une fille et son père.

-Je rame, soupira-t-elle en buvant son chocolat – le troisième depuis ce matin. Que des petits vols sans importance. Rien de palpitant...

Bella observa son père en se mordant la lèvre, hésitante. Son père arqua un sourcil, l'invitant à continuer. Quand la serveuse passa devant eux, elle remarqua non sans faire les gros yeux le holster de monsieur Swan sur la table, et déguerpie aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Cela les fit rire tous les deux.

-Un problème avec ton coéquipier ? Enchaîna-t-il avec un sourire.

-Avec Jake ? S'exclama Bella. Tu rigoles ! Non, non, c'est toujours... pareil entre nous. C'est juste que... enfin tu sais... son père qui est mort, tout ça... ce n'est pas facile pour lui.

L'agent spécial Swan acquît, compatissant. Le père de Jacob et lui étaient de vieux amis. Sa mort l'affectait particulièrement, bien que ça fasse un an désormais.

-J'aimerais l'aider, tu sais, papa. Mais... en tant que flic, c'est difficile.

-C'est toujours dur, dans notre métier. Il faut savoir parfois dissocier beaucoup de sentiments. Je sais que s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, Isabella, je crierais vengeance aussi... quitte à mettre en péril ma carrière pour retrouver l'assassin.

-Papa ! Cria-t-elle, indigné. Tu es le premier à dire que joué les justiciers n'est pas moral. Alors qu'essayes-tu de me dire, au juste ? Je devrais encourager Jake dans cette voie ? C'est... il risque plus de perdre la vie qu'autre chose.

-Rien, Isabella, je ne dis rien. Ton vieux père essaye juste de te dire qu'entre sa carrière et sa famille... la famille passe toujours en premier. Ainsi que les amis. Je dis juste ça. Bon, désolé ma chérie, mais je vais devoir repartir, maintenant !

-Quoi, déjà ? S'inquiéta Bella en se relevant en même temps que lui. Mais tu viens à peine d'arriver ! On s'est pas vu depuis une semaine et...

-Je suis désolé, chérie. Mais j'ai une grosse enquête sur les bras, et ça me prend beaucoup de temps.

Monsieur Swan remit son holster à sa ceinture, regardant attentivement sa fille avant de reprendre.

-Je pense peut-être même devoir aller en Europe... pour quelques semaines.

-Dois-je m'inquiéter ? Demanda Bella d'une petite voix, accompagnant son père dehors, faisant un signe à la gérante du café avant de sortir. C'est vrai, c'est quoi, cette enquête ? Du terrorisme, de l'espionnage, un enlèvement ?

Son père rit doucement, se dirigeant vers sa voiture – une berline noire.

-Je ne vais pas te le dire, Isabella, enfin ! Surtout si c'était de l'espionnage ! Mais ne t'inquiète donc pas; ce n'est rien de tout cela. Promis !

Bella le laissa monter dans sa voiture avant de se pencher à la vitre, son visage exprimant le souci dû à son froncement de sourcils.

-Alors ça à avoir avec le crime organisé... Attends... tu dis devoir aller en Europe. Tu parles de l'Italie, n'est-ce pas ? Mon Dieu, c'est la mafia !

Son père soupira, se contentant de garder le silence. Mais Bella était une bonne flic, elle réfléchissait très vite, comme son père. On ne pouvait pas la duper. Surtout pas lui.

-Et tu dis de ne pas m'inquiéter ! S'emporta-t-elle alors. Je préfère tomber sur le « dramaturge » que sur la mafia Italienne, papa ! Ces gens-là n'hésiteront pas une seule seconde ! Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu es les pires missions suicides, hein !?

-Maintenant tu comprends pourquoi je refuse que tu bosses dans ma section.

Sur ceux, il referma sa vitre teinter en noire et démarra, laissant sa fille sur le trottoir, sidéré par un tel manque de discernement. Elle s'inquiéta alors pour le reste de la journée... si n'est pour les prochaines semaines.

**...**

Le lendemain midi, Bella était de nouveau sur sa piste de prédilection, courant d'un rythme régulier et calme, accompagné cette fois de 10,000 reasons, s'accordant parfaitement avec le cadre du parc, renvoyant grâce au soleil les couleurs du printemps. Tout en continuant à courir, elle passa devant un banc, qui lui fit soudain rappeler sa rencontre d'avant-hier avec cet homme sexy mais grossier. Et alors, sans savoir pourquoi, elle regarda tout autour d'elle, une part d'elle espérant sans doute le revoir, l'autre espérant plus jamais recroiser sa route. C'était très frustrant quand, arriver à ce fameux banc, il n'y eut personne. Bella rebroussa alors son chemin, sa play liste passant désormais à Thousand Miles dans ses oreilles, la faisant de nouveau sourire. Elle se mit alors à chantonner, tout en reprenant sa lente course.

Ainsi, quand Bella courait, elle se sentait comme libre, pouvant décoller du sol et sentir cette sensation de liberté l'envahir et gonfler son cœur de légèreté. C'était un plaisir simple et elle s'en contentait, courant toujours plus vite, voyant ses cheveux se balancer devant son visage. Le vent n'étant pas froid, la journée ne pouvait être que meilleur... du moins jusqu'à maintenant.

Car non loin d'elle, Monsieur connard s'étirait sur un banc, tendant une jambe sur le dossier et se penchant en avant afin de s'étirer. Il fit la même chose avec l'autre jambe, tandis que Bella enlevait précautionneusement ses écouteurs, totalement absorber malgré elle par ses mouvements.

Il portait un t-shirt moulant gris et un simple short noir. La banalité même sur un corps exceptionnel. Bella ne pût alors s'empêcher d'admirer ses mollets saillants, ses bras musclés et ses cheveux si craquants. En le détaillant, elle s'aperçut qu'il devait approcher de son âge, n'ayant à son avis pas plus de trente ans. Et vue sa carrure, elle l'imaginait comme prof de sport... oui, prof de sport. Sa carrure virile était là pour en attester. À moins qu'il ne fasse partie de l'armée, peut-être. Non, finalement, non. Ses cheveux désordonnés et plutôt longs d'un point de vue militaire ne concorderaient pas. Prof de sport, c'est bien. Bella l'imaginait alors très bien lui donner des cours...

Mince, elle oubliait avant tout son arrogance et son impolitesse ! Sexy mais grand connard... Bella soupira devant ce constat. Décidément, elle n'allait vraiment pas bien, ces temps-ci, pour succomber à ce genre de type. Elle si passive et calme, serviable et gentille – sans doute pas assez caractérielle pour figuré comme bon flic dur et implacable. Non, c'est sur. Lors des interrogatoires, elle ne faisait jamais la méchante. Jacob tenait ce rôle à la perfection, pas elle. Elle n'était définitivement pas crédible dans ce rôle.

Revenant à la réalité, elle tenta de s'extraire de la vue de monsieur sexy avant qu'elle tombe irrémédiablement dans la démence. Sauf qu'au moment de repartir, l'homme se redressa pour partir à son tour, et comme si le destin se moquait d'elle, faillis presque se rentrer dedans. Tous deux reculèrent par réflexe puis se figèrent, lui le premier. Mais soudain, alors que la surprise et... quelque chose qu'elle ne sait pas identifier traversa ses traits, il se rembrunit aussitôt, comme se fermant dans une huître. Bella resta prostrée devant lui.

-Encore vous ! S'écria-t-il d'un ton rauque et incroyablement sexy. Putain, le park n'est pas assez grand, peut-être !

Bella blêmie, ayant oublié son côté haineux, à croire que son apparence d'ange l'avait fait oublier que derrière, se cachait le diable personnifier. Si c'était le cas, elle ne s'en étonnerait pas, du moins.

-Je... je vous signale, monsieur, que je cours sur cette piste depuis des années ! C'est vous qui débarquez !

L'agent Swan aurait aimé que sa voix soit plus menaçante, comme son coéquipier savait le faire. Mais elle était loin d'avoir un foutu caractère comme lui, et comme d'habitude, le fait qu'on élève la voix sur elle la rendait nerveuse et elle perdait alors toute assurance. Si bien que quand elle parla, cela sonna comme une gamine apeurée. Merde alors, il ne fallait pas qu'elle se montre faible devant un connard pareil !

-Ah ouais, et alors ! Répliqua-t-il avec arrogance et hargne, croissant soudain les bras, faisant gonfler encore plus les muscles de ses bras. Ça explique le fait que vous me suiviez ?

Bella écarquilla les yeux, comprenant ensuite qu'il ne faisait que la provoquer, voire ainsi jusqu'où il pourrait aller avant qu'elle ne craque. Elle redressa donc les épaules, serrant les dents.

-De nous deux, on pourrait plutôt dire que c'est vous qui me suivez, lui contredisa-t-elle.

-Peut-être bien, susurra alors l'homme, la prenant de cours. Peut-être que je vous suis, en effet. Qui sait !

-Vous êtes...

Bella ne fini pas sa phrase, trop perturber par son regard. Tantôt railleur, tantôt menaçant, Bella le vit tout de suite comme un homme dangereux. Après tout, tout homme l'était plus ou moins, non ? L'était-il réellement ou son côté dominateur l'effrayait plus que de raison ?

-Vous êtes grossier, impoli et totalement ingrat ! Je vous signale que j'attends toujours votre merci pour l'autre jour, quand je vous ai sauvé la vie ! Franchement, si vous deviez un jour être sauvé par les pompiers ou les flics, je les plaindrait beaucoup !

-Ah vraiment ? Rie-t-il.

Il la regarda quelques instants en se frottant la joue, la détaillant des pieds à la tête en étirant ses lèvres dans un sourire éblouissant. Bella serra les dents et détourna le regard, honteuse de le trouver toujours aussi beau bien que son âme soit aussi laide que l'enfer. Elle pensait pourtant bien se connaître ! Elle qui disait vouloir un gentil garçon intelligent, dévoué à la justice et sauvé des vies ! Voilà qu'elle craquait pour le mauvais garçon de service, arrogant et horripilant comme jamais. C'était vraiment injuste !

En attendant, l'homme pencha la tête sur le côté, se frottant l'oreille avec son épaule. Bella ne le trouva que plus craquant ainsi et cela l'irrita.

-Vous tenez à ce que je vous dise merci, marmonna-t-il tout près d'elle. Eh bien... accepter un rendez-vous avec moi.

Bella en tomba des nus, s'attendant à toutes réflexions déplacer et misogyne... mais pas du tout à ça. A vrai dire, elle était à des années-lumière de penser à ça. Se moquait-il d'elle, au juste, afin de l'humilier par la suite ? Bella se contenta pour réponse de tourner les talons rapidement, totalement outrée par son comportement. Mais il la rattrapa bien vite, lui empoignant le bras pour la retourner. Elle se rebiffa immédiatement, agissant comme la flic en elle devait faire en cas d'attouchement non consentant.

-Lâchez-moi immédiatement ou vous allez le regretter, le menaça-t-elle sous l'air amusé de l'homme. .Je ne plaisante pas !

-Désolé, s'esclaffa l'homme en tentant de se contrôler dans son fou rire, c'est juste que c'est toujours hilarant de vous voir me menacer ! J'en tremble, vous voyez !

Bella siffla, exaspérer qu'on la prenne pour une imbécile. C'était bien pour ça qu'avec les hommes, Bella ne révélait jamais son statut de flic. Parce que soit il lui riait aux nez au vu de sa petite taille et de sa passivité, soit ils devenaient excités, et lui demandait alors de les attachés. Or Bella n'était pas vraiment dans ces délires-là, ayant eu et pour tout qu'une seule relation avec un homme durant ses vingt-cinq années passé. Et ce n'était autre que son coéquipier, devenant par la suite son meilleur ami par faute de passion ou simplement de sentiments amoureux dans leurs échanges. Non, Jacob et Bella avaient toujours été comme frère et sœur. Et avoir cru le contraire durant quelques mois fut une grosse erreur, vite réparer, heureusement pour leur amitié.

L'agent Swan ne comprenait donc pas pourquoi il voudrait un rendez-vous avec elle. À son sens, soit c'était pour l'avoir dans son lit, soit pour l'humilier, et l'un comme l'autre, elle n'était pas intéressée. Elle repartit donc une seconde fois.

-Arrêtez de fuir, putain ! S'écria-t-il en la rattrapant sans la toucher, cette fois. Un putain de rendez-vous pour vous remercier, c'est pas la mer à boire, si !?

-Non mais vous vous entendez, seulement ! Un putain de rendez-vous, sérieusement ? Quand vous me reparlerez mieux, j'accepterais peut-être votre offre !

L'homme se plaça alors devant elle, lui bloquant le passage. Son ton était redevenu sérieux et froid. C'est repartie, monsieur bipolaire ! Pensa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Très bien, je reprends : Accepteriez-vous, mademoiselle-la-coincé, un rendez-vous avec moi dans un café, un resto, bref, avec moi ? Ah et ouais : s'il vous plaît ?

-La gentillesse, vous connaissez ? S'agaça alors Bella en montant le ton. Parce que vous êtes à des années-lumières de l'atteindre ! Mais comme j'ai l'impression que vous allez jamais me lâcher, j'accepte. Mais j'ai intérêt à entendre merci lors de ce «rendez-vous» ! Ah et pendant que j'y suis, histoire que ça soit clair; il est hors de question que je couche avec vous ! Sur ceux, bonne journée !

L'homme la héla une fois encore. Bella inspira un bon coup avant de se retourner.

-C'est bien joli d'accepter, mais si l'un et l'autre n'a aucune idée de l'identité de l'autre ni de son adresse... enfin, je sais pas moi.

-Il est hors de question que je vous dise où j'habite ! S'indigna la jeune femme.

-Parfait. Alors on aura cas se rejoindre à ce banc... demain soir ?

-À dix-neuf heures. Et pour faire quoi ? Demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

Lorsqu'il l'avait hélé une fois de plus, elle avait vraiment cru qu'il décommander après qu'elle lui avait indiqué ne pas coucher avec lui. Mais non, c'était juste pour donner la date et le lieu. À vrai dire, en y repensant, Bella n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle ne savait même pas comment il s'appelait. Pour une flic, elle était vraiment irresponsable aujourd'hui !

-Surprise ! Répondit-il en s'éloignant déjà dans le sens inverse.

Bella aurait vraiment voulu savoir son nom. Elle aurait pu ainsi vérifier s'il ne possédait pas un casier judiciaire ou qu'il ne trempait pas dans la drogue ou...

Non, c'était ridicule. Certes, cet homme était arrogant, mais de loin à le voir comme un psychopathe ! C'était peut-être ça, le problème, avec Bella. À cause de ce qu'elle voyait dans son job, elle mettait les hommes dans le même sac, étant trop paranoïaque pour leur faire confiance d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il était peut-être temps de faire confiance. Après tout, cet homme était peut-être bien plus gentil qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

Oui, Bella se dit qu'elle devait aller au rendez-vous. Et que risqué-t-elle, sinon ?

* * *

**Alors, verdict ?**

**Je précise que tous les lieux cités existe bien à Manhattan. **

**Des suppositions pour la suite ? Des idées ?**

**Merci pour vos avis :)**


	4. Chapitre 3 Le dramaturge

**_Bonjour cher lecteur !_**

**_Alors tous les deux chapitres, nous serons en compagnie du serial killer, le "dramaturge"._**

**_Ne cherchez pas pour le moment à comprendre la psychologie de cet homme._**

**_Un psychopathe agit parfois étrangement, donc ne voyez jamais quelques choses de logique en lui._**

**_Mais voyez le bien comme une menace pour notre Jacob et notre Bella._**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**Le dramaturge**

* * *

C'est tellement drôle et stimulant à vous voir tourner en rond sans comprendre, à chercher des significations absurdes les unes des autres, prendre de mauvaises directions depuis le début de l'année... Vous croyiez toujours que chacun de mes actes et agissement sont purement délibéré, minutieusement préparer, que ce soit ma victime ou ma façon de la tuer ? Mais à la vérité, mon cher Black, je choisis seulement les lieux avec application et méthodologie, veillant toujours à ce que ce soit un lieu que vous fréquentiez, vous ou votre amie. Le pire étant que vous cherchiez une signification à toutes mes mises en scène ! Ah que les flics pouvaient être divertissants, parfois ! Vous m'amusez grandement, Jacob. Vous voir devenir fou pour me retrouver, moi l'assassin de votre père ! J'en prends un réel plaisir, jouissant de vous voir vous autodétruire dans le travail, malmener votre coéquipière, désobéir à votre supérieur... !

C'est drôle, si on y regarde de plus près, Black. Après tout, je n'étais qu'un assassin sans envergure, avant le meurtre de votre père ! Car si des hommes m'avaient compris dans mes actes, à l'époque, c'était bien lui et son coéquipier. Billy Black et Charlie Swan.

Et voilà mon petit Black, j'en avais alors éliminé un. J'ai tué votre père car il était intelligent, perspicace et malingre. Il avait compris comment je fonctionnais dans ma tête ! Alors de l'avait tué. Comme ça, sur un coup de tête. Et ça vous a fait souffrir, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien attendez encore un peu, Black, et vous connaîtrez vraiment ce que c'est de souffrir. Charlie Swan sera alors le suivant !

Comprenez-moi, Jacob Black ; ça a tout de personnel ! Si je ne m'étais pas aperçu que ses agents avaient des enfants, je me serais contenté de cela. Tuer ces deux hommes et passer à autre chose. Mais il a fallu que vous commenciez à me rechercher activement, devenant alors à votre tour une menace à éliminer !

Je vais donc vous faire souffrir, Black. Je ne me contenterai pas de vous tuer d'une balle dans tête, cette fois ! Je prendrais mon temps ! Je tuerais l'agent spécial Swan et je passerais ensuite à votre amie. Et je m'assurerais que vous souffrirez mille morts quand je m'en serais pris à Isabella. Oh, si jeunes... vous n'êtes encore que des enfants... et pourtant déjà si irritable, comme vos pères !

Ainsi dont, Jacob Black, on m'avait appelé le « dramaturge » pour mes mises en scène au grand public ! Oh, mais c'est vous qui m'y aviez poussé. Vous ne l'avait pas encore compris, mais mes victimes me sont bien égales ! Oui, agent Black, je tue toujours d'une balle dans la tête. Oui, quelqu'un imite bien mon travail. Vous êtes intelligent, Black, vous allez comprendre bien vite mes agissements. Car une fois fait, vous saurez que c'est vous que je visais ! Vous, votre père, votre si chère coéquipière est son papa chéri ! Et c'est seulement là que vous comprendrez.

* * *

**_Ce sera toujours relativement court, je pense._**

**_Alors, des suppositions sur son identité ?_**

**_Merci pour ceux qui me lise et qui laisse un avis_**

**_C'est très stimulant pour mon inspiration :)_**


	5. Chapitre 4 Pistes conflictuelles

_**Bonjour, bonjour !**_

_**Merci beaucoup pour vos avis ! ça me fait plaisir de savoir que l'histoire vous plaît. C'est très encourageant, surtout quand on se lance dans un thriller alors qu'on en a jamais lu :)**_

_**J'ai fait encore beaucoup de recherches, sur les tueurs en série, cette fois. C'est fou comme j'adore ça ! **_

_**À vous de voir si je retranscris bien**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**Des pistes conflictuelles**

* * *

-Agent Black, enlevé vos pieds de là ! J'ai deux mots à vous dire dans mon bureau, immédiatement ! Cria l'inspecteur Newton devant l'agent Black, assis à son bureau, une montagne de papiers devant lui. Levé votre cul de branleur et suivez-moi.

Le chef reparti immédiatement, ne laissant pas Jacob protester ou dire quoique se soit. De toute manière, Bella le fusillait du regard afin qu'il se tienne à carreau pendant l'entre-vue avec son patron. Il se leva donc en soupirant, en emmenant avec lui son café. Au moment de franchir la porte, il se retourna vers elle en levant ses deux sourcils, faisant glisser un doigt en travers de sa gorge, à l'horizontale. Le message était passé. Il était mort.

Bella ne put s'empêcher d'admirer alors sa carrure et la comparer à monsieur sexy / connard. Ils pourraient très bien rivaliser, en conclut-elle donc, observant Jacob disparaître dans le bureau de leur chef. Avec sa chemise blanche aux manches retrousser sur sa peau très mate et son holster en cuir bien mis en évidence sur sa hanche, Jacob donnait des airs de rebelle sauvant le monde. Bella sourit donc intérieurement au vu des autres femmes de l'open space le regarder en salivant comme des femmes en chaleur. C'était son coéquipier et il n'était pas question de le partager. De plus, il était avant tout son meilleur ami, donc le fait des voire toutes bavées ne fit que la faire rire de plus belle.

-Salut Tyler ! Tu remontes sympathiser avec les vivants ?

Ce dernier était le médecin légiste de leur section et il passait ses journées à la morgue pour y faire des autopsies. Bella ne le connaissait que peu, finalement, car elle ne descendait jamais là-bas. C'était bien trop morbide comme endroit.

-Ouais, je cherche Jake, tu ne l'aurais pas aperçu ? Lui demanda-t-il en tapotant un dossier sur son torse, habiller d'une blouse grise propre – Dieu merci, il n'y avait pas de sang, cette fois.

-Le chef le retient, répondit Bella en haussant les épaules, ignorant pourquoi et à quel sujet. Tu as quelque chose à lui dire...

-Heu ouais... enfin plutôt, non. Je dois lui filer ça, dit-il en montrant les documents. C'est les résultats complets des neuf corps retrouvés durant l'année, qui coïncide le plus avec le « dramaturge ».

-Neuf corps ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Je croyais qu'on en avait trouvé que six, sur la 103e avenue et au parc de fort Tyon .

-Bas... il y a aussi les trois corps de central parc, qu'on avait retrouvés en début d'année. C'était les premiers cas donc...

-Oui, je m'en rappelle, maintenant. Ça remonte !

-Bon, écoute, je dois y retourner, donc donne-le-lui quand il aura fini.

Tyler déposa le dossier sur le bureau de son coéquipier avant de repartir, lui faisant un signe de la main et lui souhaitant bon courage au vu de toute la paperasse sur leurs bureaux. Bella regarda ensuite le dossier, se mordant les lèvres. Jacob avait réussi à convaincre Tyler de lui donner des informations sur l'enquête. Or, c'était totalement contre le règlement. Et si l'inspecteur Newton avait vent de cet échange... c'était une raison valable pour le mettre à pied. Bella coula un regard vers le bureau de son chef. Peut-être qu'il était déjà informé.

L'agent Swan patienta plus de trente minutes, ayant le temps de boire deux chocolats chauds, avant que son coéquipier émerge enfin du bureau de Newton. Bien qu'elle c'était préparer à toute éventualité, le fait qu'elle le voit sortir un grand sourire aux lèvres, se frottant les mains d'un air satisfait et sautant presque de joie, la décontenança totalement. D'ordinaire, on ne ressortait jamais heureux du bureau du chef.

-Putain Bella, j'ai des couilles en or ! S'exclama-t-il en arrivant à son bureau de bonne humeur, exalté dans ses mouvements.

-Je te demande pardon ! Dit-elle en éloignant sa tasse des mouvements brusque de Jacob.

-Newton vient de nous donner l'enquête ! Putain, il nous donne enfin un truc important ! J'ai hâte de voir sa tête quand je trouverais l'assassin. Tu vas voir, il me léchera le cul pendant longtemps, après ça !

-Heu... l'enquête sur le « dramaturge » ? demanda Bella, perplexe. Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi il nous donne l'enquête ? Enfin Jake, tu n'as pas le droit de la mener puisque ça concerne ton père !

-Ouais bas Newton à d'autres trucs sur les bras et n'a personne.

-OK, bon. Tyler t'a justement apporté tous les résultats des autopsies.

Jacob s'installa à son bureau en mettant comme à son habitude les pieds dessus, adressant ensuite un grand sourire à sa coéquipière. Cette dernière ne le lui rendit que partiellement, troublée que leur chef soit si coopératif. Les autres équipes du bureau avaient déjà géré des meurtres mais pour eux, c'était une première. Or, l'affaire était importante. Leur chef les estimaient-ils assez compétent et digne de réussir ? Si tel était le cas, Bella se voyait déjà à la fin du mois avec une belle prime. Ça ne lui ferait pas de mal, d'ailleurs.

Soudain, tandis qu'ils feuilletaient tous les deux le dossier qu'avait remis Tyler, le téléphone professionnel de Bella sonna, la faisant sursauté.

-Agent Swan.

-Agent Yorkie a l'appareil. Matricule 1216. Besoin de renfort immédiat à l'angle de la 65 th avenu de Transverse, Central Park. Besoin d'agents et d'un légiste.

Bella avait mis sur le haut-parleur, faisant ainsi réagir immédiatement Jacob. Ce dernier se levait déjà en jetant le dossier sur la table, s'équipant. Bella fit de même, portant plaque, holster - un beretta 96 à l'intérieur – taser et enfourchant par la suite sa veste en cuir. Ses cheveux en queue de cheval haute la rajeunissant trop, elle la détacha, balançant sa tête en avant afin de se recoiffer et se donnant une allure plus sérieuse.

**...**

Arrivés sur place en six minutes, Bella et Jacob entrèrent rapidement dans le parc et rejoignirent leur collègue les ayant appelés. Le vent étant très violent aujourd'hui, ils devaient se dépêcher.

Des bandes jaunes barraient le passage aux civils, des policiers en uniforme poster devant afin de calmer une petite foule totalement affolée. Bella montra sa plaque avant de passer sous la bande et rejoindre Éric Yorkie, un des agents travaillant dans le même bureau qu'elle. Elle tenta de se concentrer sur son travail, bien que sa conscience lui rappelle l'endroit où il se trouvait ; la scène de crime se trouvait derrière un banc, ce dernier posé près d'un arbre, reculer de la piste des coureurs. L'endroit où Bella avait rencontré monsieur sexy / connard pour la première fois. Autant dire que ça lui jeta un froid.

-Félicitations, Black ! S'exclama alors Éric en serrant la main de ce dernier. Je savais que tu rêvais de faire ce genre d'enquête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a là ? Les interrompu Bella d'un ton agacé, ne trouvant pas du tout le moment propice pour s'extasier.

Tyler était arrivée entre-temps, déjà sur les deux corps afin d'évaluer leurs températures.

-Deux hommes avec blessures à la tête. Le coup classique. Raide comme des statues, comme toujours, répondit Éric avant de s'éclipser, tenant à Jacob la déposition d'un témoin.

-Sauf que cette fois, il y en a que deux, marmonna Jacob en s'accroupissant en face de Tyler, perplexe et le visage sérieux.

Bella observa les corps, minutieuse. Au premier coup d'œil, les deux hommes étaient tout d'eux de la trentaine, une balle dans la tête, le visage et les membres lacérer, raide et au garde-à-vous, les yeux grands ouverts. Leurs habits respectifs ne portaient aucune lacération, cependant. Ni aucune tache au premier abord. Comme les neuf corps précédents. Sauf que cette fois-là, ils étaient que deux. C'était étrange... voilà la deuxième scène de crime que l'assassin ne respecte plus dans ses habitudes. Fallait-il y voir un message ou juste un manque de temps pour tuer une troisième personne ? D'autant que les meurtres étaient de moins en moins espacés, désormais. Cela ne faisait que 96 heures entre les trois corps du parc de fort Tyon et celui-ci. Cinq meurtres en l'espace de quatre jours. Qui que soit l'assassin, Bella vit tout de suite que son mode opératoire avait accéléré, ayant peut-être un besoin plus frénétique de donner la mort. Ce qui était alors très paradoxal au « dramaturge » car dans les rapports d'autopsies, Bella avait bien vu que la cause des morts – en dehors des trois corps du parc Fort Tyon – était toujours une balle dans la tête, soit une mort indolore et rapide. Pourtant, le tueur en série tuait généralement car il en éprouvait du plaisir, apportant une mort lente et douloureuse à sa victime. Ce qui n'était pas le cas avec le « dramaturge », qui au contraire, semblait avoir une tout autre motivation. De plus, les victimes n'étaient que des hommes, aucuns ayant subi d'abus sexuel. Il semblait alors, pour Bella, que sa seule motivation soit la mise en scène des corps. Il voulait choquer, provoqué et se faire connaître. Il voulait qu'on parle de lui. Bella voyait donc très bien un homme solitaire en manque d'affection.

-Pourquoi pas une femme ? Demanda-t-elle à Jacob après lui avoir fait part de son observation. On a tout de suite classé le « dramaturge » chez le sexe masculin, mais peut-être que c'est une femme.

-En tant que complice, peut-être, approuva Jacob. Après tout, le choix se porte sur les hommes. Mais regarde-les : toutes les victimes sont plutôt carré des épaules . Je doute qu'une femme puisse tuer deux ou trois hommes comme ça. Même avec une arme à feu.

-D'autant que rien n'indique qu'ils étaient attachés au moment de la mort, intervint Tyler. Si c'était une femme, l'homme aurait pu la maîtriser. Or, il n'y a pas de signe de lutte. Pas de drogue dans l'organisme non plus.

-Putain, j'ai compris ! S'écria Jacob en se redressant vivement. Bon, reprenons : le mec est debout, tout à fait conscient, pas attaché, pas drogué, pas une goûte d'alcool dans le sang. Ils ne se battent pas. Vous en concluez quoi ? Que l'assassin était digne de confiance ! Voire même que les victimes le connaissaient.

-Attends, attends, le stoppa Bella en se frottant le front. Le tueur en série ne connaît jamais ses victimes !

-Ouais et il abuse sexuellement aussi. Or, ici, que dalle ! Je crois que faut s'écarter du profil type. Ce mec laisse les corps à la vue de tous, ce qui n'est pas non plus dans les habitudes du tueur en série.

-À moins qu'on se goure dans notre pronostic ! Hasarda l'agent Swan en fronçant les sourcils.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Tyler en recouvrant les corps d'une bâche noire, ayant fini pour le moment son expertise.

-Eh bien, on l'a toujours vu comme un psychopathe... mais si au contraire, c'était un psychotique ? Tout ne concorde pas, c'est vrai. Mais on pourrait peut-être s'y pencher. La perte de contrôle, le délai de meurtre qui rétrécit, son changement d'habitude... c'est le signe de psychotique, ça.

-Le « dramaturge » pourrait être schizophrène, en conclut Jacob en se grattant le menton d'un air songeur. Ça se pourrait. Rien n'est à écarter... Bravo, Bella !

Elle lui sourit en retour, contente d'être au moins efficace d'un point de vue analogique. Pour ce qui était du corps-à-corps, elle préférait que Jacob s'en charge. Elle savait donner et recevoir des coups, mais avec ses cinquante-cinq kilos, elle ne risquait pas de faire beaucoup de dégâts. Jacob était par contre taillé pour. Elle savait qu'il égalise monsieur sexy / connard sans problème.

Au moment de repartir, la journée était déjà quasiment terminée, ce qui la réconforta. Elle allait pouvoir rentrer chez elle pour se préparer. Et se prépare psychologiquement, aussi. Car revoir le type du parc la rendait vraiment nerveuse. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait accepté... ! Et le fait de décommander... Bella y avait songé mais s'était dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas le contrarier. Après tout, il semblait avoir pris sa piste de prédilection pour s'entraîner, donc elle risquait de le recroiser quoi qu'il arrive. À moins qu'elle ne change de parcours … ?

Jacob l'attrapa soudain par le coude afin d'y faire passer son propre bras. Cela lui rappela quand ils avaient tenté une histoire entre eux. C'était agréable et elle lui sourit donc en retour. S'il y avait bien un homme en qui elle avait confiance, c'était Jacob Black. Et son père, bien sûr.

-J'ai bien envie de profiter de mon week-end, s'excita-t-il en arborant un sourire complice en se penchant vers sa coéquipière. On sort, ce soir ? J'ai bien envie de retourner au Dive 75 et...

-Heu... je peux pas, ce soir, Jake, marmonna-t-elle doucement, se mordant les lèvres nerveusement.

Bien que leur histoire soit finie, l'un comme l'autre n'étaient pas ressortis avec quelqu'un d'autres durant l'année écoulée. Bella ne savait pas comment il réagirait.

-Pourquoi, tu as un rendez-vous ? Railla-t-il malicieusement, la couvant des yeux. Putain ! C'est vrai ? Tu as un rendez-vous avec un mec ?! Oh la vache ! Et tu oses me le dire que maintenant ! J'hallucine !

-Mais ce n'est pas un rendez-vous « rendez-vous », tu vois ! Répliqua-t-elle, devenant rouge sous l'embarra. C'est juste... je sais pas. Prendre un café, tu vois !

-Bella, tu n'aimes pas le café, répliqua son ami comme si c'était le pire méfait au monde. Et quand un mec invite une fille pour prendre un « café », comme tu dis, il...

-Bas... il a plutôt employé le mot « rendez-vous » en fait, se crut-elle bonne de préciser.

Jacob la regarda, tout étonné. Ils étaient arrivé à la voiture mais Jacob ne l'avait pas lâché pour autant.

-Bella, dit-il doucement, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu voyais quelqu'un ? Tu pensais... que j'allais le prendre mal ?

Elle haussa les épaules, baissant la tête, mal à l'aise. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas parler de sa vie privée, mais si Jacob s'y mettait, c'était deux fois plus gênant pour elle. Il la connaissait par cœur alors elle ne pouvait pas le lui cacher plus longtemps, de toute manière.

-Je n'en sais rien, répliqua-t-elle en marmonnant. Et pis je ne vois personne. C'est juste... par politesse, que j'ai acceptée.

**...**

Bien que les jours se rallongeassent de plus en plus chaque jour, l'absence de soleil rendait la ville bien sombre, bien qu'illuminer, fidèle à l'image que donnait New York. Mais quand on s'aventurait dans Central Park sur les coups de dix-neuf heures et que le temps était à l'orage, au vent violent et à l'absence de soleil, il fallait s'attendre à y découvrir une atmosphère plutôt morne et glaciale. Surtout lorsque le jour même, les passants découvraient deux corps gisant dans l'herbe, à la vue d'enfants innocents.

Mais Bella n'était pas nerveuse. Du moins, elle ne l'était pas parce qu'elle attendait ici toute seule, qu'un homme aussi arrogant que sexy n'arrive. Après tout, bien qu'en dehors de son service, la jeune femme n'était pas totalement idiote, et avait donc apporté avec elle son taser. L'arme étant interdite en civil, elle se consola en se disant que le taser suffisait amplement pour se défendre en cas d'attaque. Prévenante comme toujours. Elle n'était pas flic pour rien, après tout. Elle était tout à fait consciente que sa taille menu ne s'accordait pas avec son métier. Mais elle faisait avec ce qu'elle pouvait. Après tout, il fallait parfois ne pas sous-estimer les petites tailles. Ça pouvait servir aussi, dans le métier. Bella était l'exemple même : elle apportait confiance, contrairement à Jacob, qui lui, inspirait surtout la peur. C'était alors le duo de choc parfait.

Relevant la manche de sa veste en cuir – en y repensant, peut-être que Bella aurait mieux fait de s'habiller autrement, ayant enfilé son éternel look d'inspectrice sexy, comme disait Jacob – elle vérifia l'heure : 18 h 58. Certes, il n'était pas en retard mais en règle générales, les gens venaient toujours un peu avant... sinon ils étaient en retard. Heureusement que Bella était patiente.

Soudain, une ombre apparut enfin, marchant lentement vers elle. Bella remit ses cheveux en place et s'humecta les lèvres en signe de nervosité. Bon, ce n'est pas comme si elle n'avait pas déjà cerné le personnage !

Monsieur sexy / arrogant arriva enfin, les mains dans les poches, un air soudain farouche plaquer sur ses lèvres. Elle crut vraiment l'avoir vu sourire pendant une seconde ! Comme s'il était soulagé. Quoi, il pensait qu'elle s'était dégonflée ?! Pensa-t-elle, en colère.

-Encore vous, dit-il suavement pour la saluer.

Bella fut prise de court. Elle n'avait encore jamais entendu ce genre de ton, avec lui. Séducteur et doucereux... ce n'était pas du tout en raccord avec le personnage, ça !

-Encore moi, répondit-elle donc bêtement, forçant ses mains à rester le long de son corps, montrant le moins de signe de nervosité possible. Ou... où allons-nous ?

* * *

**_Et voilà !_**

**_Je sais, je coupe au pire moment..._**

**_Patience, la suite va arriver._**

**_Pour ce qui est de la fréquence de publication, ça va un peu changer._**

**_Mes vacances se terminent et le Bac arrive à grands pas._**

**_Donc je vais passer à un chapitre par semaine si possible._**

**_Des avis, pour la suite ?_**


	6. Chapitre 5 La menace

**_Bonjour à tous ! :)_**

**_Alors pour ce chapitre, un court passage à la fin, du point de vue d'Edward._**

**_Le prochain sera alors concentré sur lui_**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**La menace**

* * *

Le vent qui s'infiltrait par violentes secousses à travers les arbres de Central Park fit trembler la jeune femme, seulement emmitouflé dans sa veste en cuir, serrer contre son corps menu. Elle dut croiser les bras sur sa poitrine afin de se réchauffer, serrant des dents pour éviter de trembler devant l'homme. Le simple fait de se frotter les bras la rendait vulnérable et elle le savait. Mais bien que le vent souffle par violente rafale, ébouriffant spectaculairement les cheveux bronze de monsieur sexy / connard, ce dernier restait de marbre face au temps et à la jeune femme recroqueville sur elle-même, ce qui impressionna Bella plus qu'il ne le devrait. Après tout, cet homme n'était pas plus chaudement vêtu, troquant son short et t-shirt moulant de sport contre un simple jean et un pull blanc. Ses yeux verts ressortaient alors de manière incroyable sur la couleur de son pull. Bella piqua un fard face à son regard, baissant les yeux sur ses pieds.

-En route ! Répondit-il après l'avoir observé à son tour, la contournant et lui frôlant légèrement l'épaule gauche de son coude.

Bella le suivit de mauvaise grâce en traînant des pieds, soupirant bruyamment face à son comportement des plus grossiers et des plus autoritaires. Elle fit d'ailleurs exprès de marcher lentement derrière lui, claquant alors des dents quand une rafale plus glaciale s'abattit sur son dos. Elle courut presque pour le rejoindre, maudissant le caprice du temps.

Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il l'avait invité, de toute manière, si sa présence le rebuter tant ! Car elle avait vraiment l'impression d'être un fardeau pour lui, comme si finalement, il regrettait son offre. La jeune femme se décida donc de ne faire aucun effort en communication s'il ne faisait pas le premier pas lui-même. Bordel, pourquoi avait-elle seulement accepté de venir ? Ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes d'accepter ce genre de chose, encore plus si c'était un inconnu. Mais il fallait bien avoué que Bella était attirée malgré elle par cet homme, bien que ses manières et son côté macho l'horripilassent plus que tout. Elle ne comprenait plus ce qu'elle voulait réellement.

-Vous pouvez par marcher plus vite ! Gronda-t-il alors qu'il sortait enfin de Central Park pour aboutir dans la 196 avenue.

Et bien que le temps soit exécrable – tout comme l'humeur de monsieur sexy / connard -, ils durent patienter avant de pouvoir traverser la rue, la circulation étant très dense à ces heures-ci. L'homme et elle longèrent alors un grand hôtel de luxe à la façade ornée de grandes pierres blanches, où des hauts des arches de la porte pointaient fièrement trois drapeaux des États-Unis. Un autre hôtel encore plus luxueux suivit par la suite, possédant quant à lui un vaste porche de couleur or. Bella savait pertinemment qu'avec son modeste salaire de jeunes flics, elle ne risquait jamais de venir ici.

-Heu, dîtes, on va marcher encore longtemps . Demanda-t-elle en le rejoignant à sa hauteur, devant presque courir pour maintenir son allure plus que rapide et tant soit peu conquérante.

-Nous sommes arrivés, répondit-il platement en s'arrêtant net.

Bella se tourna dans la même direction que lui, suivant son regard impassible... et resta bouche bée. Elle se trouvait devant un restaurant appelé « South Gate » et était absolument sûre que le simple verre de vin devait coûter des centaines de dollars, pour peu qu'ils servent un verre seulement. Seule la vente de la bouteille entière devait être acceptée ! Le restaurant se trouvait ainsi dans un immeuble d'une trentaine d'étages et rien que la porte avec le majordome devant, annonçait déjà la couleur de la note. Alors instantanément, Bella recula, secouant la tête. Il n'était pas question qu'elle entre là-dedans ! Elle n'avait même pas les moyens de regarder la carte !

-Il n'était pas question de dîner ! S'écria-t-elle en se tournant vers lui d'un ton de reproche et de colère.

-Parfait ! Passons directement à ma chambre d'hôtel, alors ! Répliqua-t-il sur le même ton, l'air mauvais. Je savais bien que vous me désiriez.

Bella écarquilla les yeux face à sa réplique, virant au rouge instantanément. Elle ne savait même pas quoi répliquer face à son arrogance. Il était tellement sûr de lui !

-Bon maintenant, refermez-moi cette bouche, avant que j'ai l'idée de la remplir. C'est assez tentant, donc ne me provoquer pas. Et bien entendu, je ne parlais pas de ma langue. Allez, avancer !

L'homme lui aboya l'ordre en la poussant brusquement devant lui, entrant dans le restaurant. La jeune femme se laissa guider malgré elle, n'ayant de toute manière pas le choix puisqu'il avait plaqué une main sur son épaule, la dirigeant ainsi comme un vulgaire pantin. Et puis de toute manière, elle était encore beaucoup trop choquée par ses propos salaces et misogynes. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle essayait de répliquer ; il aurait toujours le dernier mot, choisissant des propos qui lui cloueraient le bec à coup sûr. Mais dans quoi elle s'était laissé entraîner ?

Le hall où ils venaient d'entrée était très moderne, dans des tons blancs crémés et chocolats. Les mobiliers étaient quant à lui marron clair et les tables en bois. Des vitres aux formes de bulles séparaient quelques tables de-ci delà et des fleurs couleur rose ornaient plusieurs vases blanc, disposé partout dans le restaurant. L'ambiance était très chaleureuse et donnait des airs de coconing charmants. Bella ne savait où donner de la tête, tandis que l'homme à ses côtés demandait sa réservation pour deux. Mince ! Elle n'avait pas écouté... il avait sûrement dit son nom au maître d'hôtel.

On les guida alors à une table ronde aux fauteuils rembourrée de couleurs chocolat et aux couverts blanc crème. L'homme s'était déjà assis quand Bella s'installa à son tour, face à lui. Cela la mit mal à l'aise. La table n'étant pas large, elle risquait, en bougeant ses pieds, de rencontrer ceux de monsieur sexy / connard. Elle devait donc rester aussi immobile que possible.

Levant les yeux, elle se racla la gorge, posant les coudes sur la table. Le silence ne la gênait pas en temps normal, mais là, il était pesant et elle ne voulait pas non plus se mettre à son niveau en étant impolie. Son père l'avait élevé mieux que ça. Elle dut donc prendre sur elle.

-Donc... commença-t-elle avec hésitation, mordant sa lèvre inférieure quand il daigna enfin la regarder à travers ses cils ambrés. Vous avez un nom ?

-Comme tout le monde, non ? Sourit-il en penchant la tête de coté. Dites-moi d'abord le vôtre, on verra après !

Monsieur autoritaire revenait ! Bella se contenta de le fixer sans mot dire. Elle ne céderait pas la première. Cela l'amusa plus que de raison, posant à un tour ses coudes sur la table, son menton reposant sur le dos de ses mains. Penché ainsi en avant, il l'observa avec attention, arquant un sourcil quand Bella tenta de l'imiter. Elle ne céderait pas ! Elle aussi, pouvait jouer l'arrogante ! L'homme étira ensuite un minuscule sourire face à son attitude, puis se redressa en soupirant. Il leva légèrement une main en faisant signe aux serveurs, le tout sans la quitter des yeux.

-Apportez-moi une bouteille de vin rouge Mouton Rothschild, de 2001, et si vous n'avez pas, un Richebourg, l'année que vous avez.

Il avait expliqué sa commande d'un ton froid et connaisseur. Cet homme-là savait ce qu'il voulait dans la vie et l'obtenait toujours. Bella compati alors pour le serveur, qui repart aussi sec.

-Vous savait être aimable, de temps en temps ?

-Je ne vois pas en quoi j'ai mal agi ! Bon, et si on revenait à ce qui nous intéressait; votre nom.

Son ton autoritaire la fit frémir une fois de plus, mais étrangement, ce n'était pas de la colère que ressenti alors Bella... plutôt... un certain degré de plaisir. Elle devenait malade !

-Vous vous comporter comme si vous aviez le pouvoir, voilà en quoi vous agissez mal ! Vous avez effrayé ce pauvre serveur.

-Je n'ai même pas haussé le ton !

-Non, mais il était glacial, et ça suffit amplement pour terroriser !

-Je vous terrorise ? Lui demanda-t-il alors, posant son index sur sa bouche.

Bella baissa les yeux malgré elle sur ces lèvres et son index. Comment pouvait-il être si beau et méprisable à la fois ! Bella ferma les yeux un instant, reprenant ses esprits.

-Oui, dit-elle honnêtement, sachant pertinemment qu'il saurait si elle mentait.

Sa réponse sembla lui satisfaire, car il hocha la tête d'un air ravie, continuant à caresser sa lèvre supérieure de son index.

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Edward, soufflât-il soudain, se redressant dans son fauteuil tandis que le serveur de tout à l'heure revenait avec une bouteille de vin. Edward Massen.

Bella se détendit aussitôt, satisfaite de ne pas connaître de Massen. C'était sans doute bon signé, non ? Et puis maintenant, elle pouvait enfin mettre un nom à cet homme détestablement sexy. Edward... si peu commun et pourtant. Bella en eut des papillons dans l'estomac. Mince alors ! Voilà qu'elle craquait. Sûrement pas ! Pas lui !

Pendant ce temps, le serveur versa un fonds de vin dans le verre d'Edward afin qu'il puisse y goutter. Ce faisant, il lui fit ensuite signe de les servir. Bella n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de protester que déjà, son verre était plein. Elle commença à grimacer sous le regard noir d'Edward.

-Quoi ? Aboya-t-il.

-Je... je ne bois pas de vins, marmonna-t-elle.

-Eh bien, forcez-vous ! Ce vin est un Rothschild. L'un des meilleurs ! Vous devez le boire.

-Mais...

Il la fusilla du regard, serrant la mâchoire. Elle se ratatina dans son fauteuil, complètement tétanisé par le regard qu'il lui lançait.

Bon sang, elle aller le boire, c'est bon !

Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à lui tenir tête. Il l'intimidait tellement qu'elle devenait totalement à sa merci. Osant jeter un coup d'œil dans sa direction, elle le vit la fixer intensément, l'air coléreux. Bella s'empressa de prendre le verre de vin dans ses mains et le porter à sa bouche, buvant une petite gorgée avec appréhension. Elle voulut aussitôt recracher mais se retint, se crispant sous le goût infect du breuvage.

Comment expliquer à cet homme qu'elle n'aimait ni les vins, ni tout ce qui se composait d'alcool ? En fait, d'après Jacob, elle n'aimait rien que les adultes prenaient normalement : alcool, vins, café, cigarette. Et bien depuis toujours, elle s'en fichait. Sauf qu'elle ne pensait pas tomber sur le seul homme qui la forcerait à boire quelque chose qu'elle n'aimait pas, sous prétexte que c'était meilleur. Rapidement, elle reposa son verre, pinçant les lèvres quand sa gorge commença à brûler et devenir tout engourdi.

-J'attends toujours votre nom, grogna-t-il. Dois-je vous saouler pour obtenir une réponse ?

-Isa... Isabella, marmonna-t-elle. Enfin Bella Swan.

-Isabella, fit-il lentement en détachant chaque syllabe. Une chance que vous ne soyez pas trop mal, comme votre nom l'indique ! Bien que vous soyez un peu trop petite, à mon avis. Allez, soyez honnête : vous m'avez menti, sur votre âge, hum ? Vous ressembliez plus à une gamine, les cheveux attachés. Finalement, laissez-les ainsi, au naturel. On pensera que vous être majeure !

-Vous êtes vraiment grossier, monsieur Massen ! Riposta-t-elle en se levant. Je sais même pas pourquoi je suis venue ! De toute évidence, vous aimez tout contrôler et donc quand on ose vous aider quand vous êtes en situation de faiblesse, vous vous braquer immédiatement et prenez la personne en face de vous comme défouloir. Et bien navré, mais je ne servirais pas à ça !

Il l'avait vraiment mise en colère, cette fois. Elle allait donc partir quand la main d'Edward jaillis sur son bras, l'enserrant fortement afin de l'arrêter. La jeune femme tenta de s'extraire de sa poigne, mais il ne resserra que plus fort, la faisant grimacer de douleur. Son regard assassin la transperça.

-Assieds-toi ! Gronda-t-il d'un ton sec. Le rendez-vous n'est pas fini.

Il lui tordit légèrement le bras en signe d'avertissement tandis que Bella s'apprêtait à protester. Le message était clair. Elle obtempéra en fulminant.

-Bien. Maintenant que tu es sage, on va pouvoir commander. Je meurs de faim.

Sa dernière phrase sonnait comme une menace, Bella le voyait bien. Mais à l'heure actuelle, elle était trop perdu pour y faire vraiment attention. Quelque chose de beaucoup plus grave se passait en elle.

La façon qui l'a attrapé... les ordres qui lui donnait... le côté menaçant qu'il avait... tout cela lui rappelait son passé. Elle pensait pourtant en avoir fini avec ça. Voilà que ça recommençait ! Voilà pourquoi Edward avait gagné si vite pour la maîtriser.

Le regard perdu, elle ne l'entendit pas commander, trop terrasser par d'anciens cauchemars, qui revenaient surgir dans son esprit.

* * *

Putain, voilà maintenant qu'elle ne bougeait plus ! Était-il aller trop loin ? Putain, bien sûr que non, bordel ! Elle a voulu partir avant même d'être arrivé. Edward avait donc perdu son sang-froid. Il n'était pas question qu'elle part sans qu'il le lui autorise ! Il lui avait donc dit de s'asseoir. Ce n'est pas la mer à boire, quand même, si !

Edward finit son verre de vin rapidement, la mâchoire serré, la fixant pendant qu'elle regardait dans le vague. Et pis c'était quoi, son problème !? Avec ses longs cheveux chocolat ondulés et sa tenue moulante, on aurait dit une gamine habiller en femme. Edward n'aimait vraiment pas. Elle devrait porter des robes avec escarpins. Là, elle ressemblerait peut-être à quelque chose. Pour le moment, on aurait dit une de ces tenues de combat qu'on voyait dans les films d'action, que portait toujours la nana pour faire certainement plus sexy. Il n'aimait pas.

Attendant trop longtemps à son goût, il claqua des doigts brutalement devant le visage d'Isabella afin de la faire revenir à la vie. Edward n'appréciait pas qu'on l'ignore. Encore moins elle. Elle était là, alors elle allait le regarder et parler. Ce n'était pas plus compliquer, ban sang !

-T'était parti où ? Tonna-t-il plus par envie de la provoquer qu'autre chose.

Il voulait la revoir lui tenir tête. C'était bien la seule qui se le permettait. Mais là, elle se comportait exactement comme les autres. À croire qu'il l'avait menacé de son flingue ! Putain, il en était pas arrivé là qu'elle jouait déjà la pauvre victime. Merde, il avait cru avoir trouvé un jouet intéressant, pour une fois. Il s'était sans doute trompé. Dommage...

Avec ce visage en forme de cœur, ces longs cheveux et ses yeux chocolat, il avait déjà imaginé mille et une choses à lui faire. Mais si elle se débattait plus, où était le plaisir ?

-Il faut que je parte, souffla-t-elle alors en relevant enfin les yeux.

-Oh non, Isabella, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton mielleux. Tu restes ici.

-Vous n'avez aucun ordre à me donner ! S'écria-t-elle alors, faisant relever un sourcil à Edward. Si je veux partir, je le ferais !

Se pourrait-il qu'elle se réveille ? Ah enfin, le jeu pouvait reprendre ! S'extasia alors Edward, tout sourire. S'était bien plus excitant si sa petite chose se rebiffait. Il détestait quand c'était facile.

-Oh Bella, s'amusa-t-il alors à lui soufflet à l'oreille, s'étant penché au-dessus de la table pour l'approcher. Je serais étonné si tu arrivais à m'échapper.

En lui envoyant son sourire carnassier, il sut qu'il allait s'amuser.

* * *

**_Alors, verdict ?_**

**_Le côté Dark Edward va commencer à se manifester pour la suite_**

**_Pour ce qui est des publications, j'ai décidé de poster tous les dimanches._**

**_Ainsi, je pourrais continuer d'écrire et réviser :) Vous en avez, de la chance !_**

**_Et pour finir: merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires ! ça me fait super plaisir :)_**


	7. Chapitre 6 Le dramaturge

**_Bonjour !_**

**_Alors court chapitre avec le meurtrier_**

**_Je rappelle que personne n'a encore trouvé son identité :)_**

**_Bonne lecture_**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**Le dramaturge**

* * *

Tu crois vraiment comprendre ma façon de faire, hein, Black ! Tu crois que maintenant que tu as obtenu l'enquête, tu penses me coincer ! Eh bien tu as tort ! Les gens comme moi ne se font pas prendre aussi facilement... tu devrais pourtant le savoir ! Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'un gentil flic comme toi va à l'école pour comprendre la psychologie des tueurs. Ce serait bien trop facile, sinon.

Non, Black. Je vais prendre mon temps et te laisser tourner en rond encore un petit moment. Te laissez te détruire progressivement par la folie, par cette rage enfouie en toi. Par cette folie vengeresse qui t'accable et te hante jour et nuit. Par ce besoin de comprendre, de me trouver et me tuer. Après ça, tu ne seras plus rien. Tu deviendras une épave. Un homme submergé par son envie meurtrière, cette envie de me tuer. Car oui, Black, je sais que tu rêves de me tuer. Ça te hante comme jamais... et c'est ce qui va te tuer.

Oh, je me délecte de ta rage. De tes insomnies. De tes pertes de contrôle. Cela dure depuis plus d'un an, et voilà ce que tu as. Rien.

Mon petit Black, comprends que le jour où tu me retrouveras, c'est parce que je l'aurai décidé. Pas avant ! Tu n'es pas encore prêt, pour ça. J'attends l'ultime moment pour me montrer. Mais avant, je veux te voir ramper !

Jacob Black, je suis déçue de voir la lenteur à laquelle tu assimiles les pistes que je te donne. Les indices sont pourtant clairs. Même ta coéquipière est plus futée ! Elle est pourtant moins douée que toi...

Ah, Isabella... que j'aime cette enfant. Si fragile, si effrayer par le monde. Je suis étonné qu'elle puisse continuer avec toi, mon Black. Ce n'est qu'une enfant, tout comme toi, mais elle n'a pas la carrure. Elle n'a aucun caractère ! Ta coéquipière restera en bas de l'échelle, mon cher. Elle est bien trop fragile pour exercer dans ce métier. Mais j'aime ça ! Elle est si adorable...

Ne t'inquiète pas, mon petit Black. Je lui ai réservé un sort moins terrible que le tient. Mais saches que je veillerais à ce que tu sois là pour voir ça ! Oh oui, je me ferais un plaisir de te détruire en la faisant souffrir sous tes yeux ! Je me délecterais alors de te voir t'effondrer sur son petit corps sans vie. Et là, tu m'imploras de la rejoindre. Car oui, mon cher, à ce moment-là, tout ce que tu as aimé dans ce monde ne sera plus. Tu n'auras plus personne ! Ta protégée sera morte et tu te retrouveras seul. Et à ce moment-là... alors que tu me supplieras de t'achever... je partirais. Sans me retourner.

Oh, mais je n'ai jamais dit que la mort t'étais réservé de cette manière, Black ! Cette souffrance de l'avoir perdue s'en chargera à ma place, te terrassant entièrement. Et ce sera alors pour moi de me réjouir de ton malheur.

Patience, mon petit. Le jeu ne fait que commencer...

* * *

**_Verdict ? Une idée sur son identité ?_**

**_Le chapitre sur Edward arrive toujours dimanche_**

**_Je pense qu'il vous plaira beaucoup_**

**_Merci encore a tous mes lecteurs !_**

**_À très vite :)_**


	8. Chapitre 7 Je te vois

**_Bonjour, bonjour !_**

**_Alors tout d'abord un grand merci à toutes celles qui me lisent et me laissent leur avis._**

**_ça me booste beaucoup pour la suite de l'histoire :)_**

**_Bon, pour ce chapitre, vous allez découvrir une nouvelle facette d'Edward..._**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

**Je te vois**

* * *

Un verre de bourbon glacé à la main, Edward Cullen se frottait distraitement la lèvre inférieure de son index, buvant par la suite une gorgée d'alcool avant de reprendre la feuille sous ses yeux, ayant déjà passé plus de quatre heures dessus. Mais quelque chose le fascinait dans ses quelques informations. Le document qu'il tenait de trois doigts en la faisant tenir à la verticale lui avait été octroyer par son ami Jasper Hall, un spécialiste pour trouver des informations personnelles et confidentielles. Le document ci-joint disait ceci :

Identité de la personne demandée :

_ Isabella Marie Swan, 25 ans_

Date de naissance : _13 Septembre 1989_

Adresse complète : _comté de Riley, État de Kansas, New York_

_1452 Poyntz Ave Madisson, Manhattan, KS 66502_

Téléphone portable : _567 371 2943_

Numéro de sécurité sociale : _287-657-1763_

Compte bancaire : _Bankamerica International Foreign Currency, Mahantan, KS_

_N° de compte : 248964, créditeur $ 571,09_

Profession : _enquêtrice au NYPD, Manhattan, KS_

Études antérieures :_ Licence en psychologie et criminologie_

Relation amoureuse: _inconnu_

Autre relation : _Jacob Abraham Black_

Père : _Charlie Swan_

Date de naissance : _16 Août 1969_

Profession : _Directeur FBI du comté de Riley_

Mère : _Renée Swan_

Date de naissance : _12 janvier 1970_

Date de décès : _24 mars 1995_

Profession : _Médecin urgentiste_

...

Identité de la personne demandée :

_Jacob Abraham Black, 25 ans_

Date de naissance : _14 janvier 1989_

Adresse complète :_ comté de Riley, État de Kansas, New York_

_York Av/E 91 St, Manhattan, KS 66502_

Téléphone portable : _468 738 1860_

Numéro de sécurité sociale : _494-301-2861_

Compte bancaire : _Chase Bank, Mahantan, KS_

_N° de compte : 731980, créditeur $ 1520,41_

Profession : _enquêteur au NYPD, Manhattan, KS_

Études antérieures : _Licence en psychologie et criminologie_

Relation amoureuse: _inconnu_

Autre relation : _Isabella Marie Swan_

Père : _Billy Abraham Black_

Date de naissance :_ 26 juillet 1959_

Date de décès : _12 Mai 2013_

Profession : _agent FBI du comté de Riley_

Mère : _Sarah Black_

Date de naissance : _30 janvier 1965_

Date de décès : _1 Décembre 2005_

Profession : _agent FBI du comté de Riley_

Sœurs : _Rachel et Rebecca Black_

Profession : _Mécaniciennes, York Av/E 91 St, Manhattan, KS 66502_

...

Edward lisait et relisait ces quelques informations depuis des heures, accoudé à son bureau de travail en bois de chêne massif, la pièce éclairée seulement grâce à une lampe poser sur le bureau. Ainsi de dos, la fumée de sa cigarette s'envolant par-dessus ses épaules, le jeune homme donnait une allure peu amène à la conversation. Son Beretta 92 poser près de lui confirmait le danger de le déranger.

Tirant sa dernière bouffée de cigarette, Edward plaqua la feuille sur le bureau avant de se lever lentement, écrasant par la même occasion son mégot dans le cendrier. Ses gestes mesurés et calmes ne pouvait tromper : à l'intérieur, la colère faisait rage.

Comment n'avait-il pas flairé le coup avant !? Putain, il s'était bien fait avoir ! La garce ! Dire qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle l'avait tout de suite attiré ! Maintenant que les choses étaient claires, Edward se rendait bien compte que son attirance pour le danger dépassait de loin son travail ; les relations humaines s'y mettaient, désormais. Et avec une putain de flic, qui plus est !

Il savait qu'il avait eu eût raison d'utiliser son faux nom – Massen – pour se présenter. Mais le fait qu'il ait échappé de peu au danger en dévoilant son véritable nom de famille ! Enfin, échapper au danger... échapper aux besoins de la tuer, oui ! Il aurait trouvé ça bien dommage de l'éliminer aussi rapidement. Il venait à peine de commencer ! Elle était si facile à manier ! Une vraie petite soumise.

Edward sourit cruellement à cette réflexion, accrochant rapidement son holster avec son Beretta 92 sur son flanc gauche. Il mit ensuite sa veste en cuir noire sur son t-shirt blanc et quitta son bureau, refermant soigneusement à clé derrière lui. Il y avait un peu trop de personnes indiscrètes dans cette maison !

-Oh ! Si tu sors, Eddy, ramène du vin ! On n'a plus rien à la cave et je n'ai rien à servir demain soir. Tu penses que du rosé serait bien pour accompagner mon agneau aux carottes ? Un blanc, peut-être ? Non, c'est idiot, il n'y a pas de fruits de mer...

-J'ai la tête d'un œnologue, peut-être ? Je n'en sais rien, moi ! Fulmina le jeune homme en passant à coté de sa sœur pour sortir.

-Mais enfin, tu bois du Rothschild ! Bien sûr que tu t'y connais en vin ! S'écria sa sœur en le retenant par le bras avec brusquerie. Allez, s'il te plaît ! Je dois surveiller le four, je peux pas m'absenter comme ça !

-C'est encore le même, je parie ? Comment il s'appelle, déjà, Emric ?

-Emmett ! Et oui, c'est le même ! Ne gâche pas tout, Eddy chérie. C'est le bon, cette fois ! Emmett McCarty est l'homme de ma vie !

-Ouais, on en reparlera quand il t'aura sauté une bonne fois pour toutes. Après ça, tu peux être sûr de retrouver simplement un mot sur l'oreiller... et encore, je suis optimiste.

-Tu es simplement jaloux ! Claironna-t-elle en le fusillant du regard. J'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie, au moins. Toi, il n'y a que ton travail qui compte ! Bouge-toi, Edward ! Où sinon, tu vas te retrouver à trente-cinq ans sans personnes ! Et faudra pas venir pleurer chez moi.

-Merci, Rose, pour ta sollicitude. Et pour ta gouverne, je me bouge. Je vais où, à ton avis ! Je sors, ce soir, si tu veux tout savoir.

Sa sœur arqua un sourcil, peu impressionné par les dires de son frère. Il faut dire qu'elle avait tellement l'habitude, aussi, qu'il trouve ce genre d'excuse pour en fait, aller bosser. Elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il était si secret dans son travail. Il était tellement renfermé !

-Tu sors voir une fille. Toi ? S'exclama Rosalie en croissant les bras, l'air suspicieuse. Comment elle s'appelle ?

-Isabella Swan.

-Attends... C'est vrai, alors ? Tu vois une fille ? Oh mon Dieu ! Il faut absolument que je prévienne Alice.

Edward grimaça face à l'exaltation de sa sœur, soudain très pressé de s'enfuir au plus vite de cette maison. Mais sa sœur fut déjà sur lui, criant plus que de raison son enthousiasme sur la fille qu'il allait voir ce soir.

-Elle est comment ? Elle fait quoi, dans la vie ? Elle est gentille ? Elle supporte ton caractère ? Elle t'aime bien ? Tu l'as vu combien de fois ? Tu l'as rencontré où ? Vous vous êtes embrassé ? Vous l'avez fait ? C'est ta petite amie ? Mais pourquoi tu nous n'as rien dit ? Oh maman va tellement être heureuse !

-Quoi ? S'écria Edward en la coupant brusquement dans ses interrogations, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Il n'est pas question que maman sache, Rose ! Je t'interdis de lui en parler, OK ? Pas même à Alice, ni à Papa. Personne. Putain, c'est juste... rien. Elle n'est rien. Alors ne t'emballe pas, OK !

-Mais tu l'as rencontré où ? Tu bosses tout le temps. Je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais rencontrer une fille !

-À Central Park. Je l'ai rencontré là-bas, grommela-t-il de mauvaise humeur, la main déjà sur la poignée de la porte, prêt à l'actionner. Mais c'est une vraie peste, alors...

-Ouais, c'est ça ! Rigola sa sœur. Dit plutôt qu'elle t'attire et ça t'énerve ! Oh mon grand frère craque pour une fille ! C'est bien la première. Elle doit être très spéciale, dit donc. Faut absolument que tu l'emmènes à la maison. Alice et moi voudrons absolument la connaître.

-Mais putain, Rosalie ! S'énerva Edward en ouvrant la porte violemment. Je l'ai vue à peine une soirée ! Je l'ai invité au restaurant car elle voulait que je m'excuse pour une connerie, et elle s'est barré ! Fin de l'histoire. il n'y a rien de sérieux là-dedans, tu peux en être sûr. De toute manière, c'est même pas mon genre.

-Laisse-moi deviner : petite brune innocente ? Demanda Rosalie en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle ressemble forcément à ça, Edward. C'est toujours ce que tu préfères. Mais tu n'as pas intérêt à jouer le macho ! On connaît très bien ton côté sombre, et il craint grave. Alors soit gentil comme un agneau et elle te tombera dans les bras directs, mon Eddy. Sinon, elle partira en courant comme à ton dernier rendez-vous.

Edward fixa sa sœur sans mot dire, crisper et les dents serrer. Rosalie comprit immédiatement la situation.

-Tu as été méchant avec elle, dit-elle d'un ton morne, soupirant face au comportement de son frère. Alors n'espère pas qu'elle veuille te revoir après ton petit numéro de dominant. C'est mort, là. Ta belle gueule d'ange n'y changera rien.

Sur ceux, sa sœur tourna les talons pour rejoindre la cuisine, lançant un dernier regard noir à Edward. Ce dernier pinça les lèvres, pas du tout touché par les paroles de sa sœur. Après tout, il faisait bien ce qu'il voulait, avec qui il voulait !

-N'oublie pas mon vin ! Hurla Rosalie tandis qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui, presser de partir au plus vite de cette maison de fous.

-Compte là-dessus ! murmura-t-il.

...

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que le désastreux mais si intéressant rendez-vous était passé. Une semaine qu'Edward ne pensait plus qu'à ça. Ne pensait plus qu'à cette fille. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui l'attirait chez elle. Elle était trop petite, trop pâle, trop menue, trop enfant... Il avait l'impressionnant d'avoir un mineur devant lui. C'était vraiment dérangeant. D'autant qu'elle était, en plus de tous ces défauts, très énervante. Bien trop soucieuse des autres. Cela la perdrait un jour !

Quoi qu'il en soit, Edward était obnubilé par cette jeune femme, au point de la suivre depuis la semaine dernière, remarquant alors rapidement le peu de relation sociale qu'elle entretenait avec les autres. Apparemment, seuls deux hommes partageaient sa vie : son père et son coéquipier.

Ce dernier ne plaisait d'ailleurs pas du tout au jeune homme. Sans doute car il entretenait une relation très complice avec la fille. Qui sait !

Un jour, il l'avait suivi à Central Park en ayant la ferme intention de lui reparler pour comprendre pourquoi elle s'était enfui du restaurant. Mais il avait fallu que son coéquipier débarque, lui tenant compagnie. Edward était alors entrée dans une colère noire. Il n'avait pas compris sa réaction.

Ensuite, il avait compris que tous les samedis, Isabella et son coéquipier sortaient le soir dans un café faisant office de bar de nuit, ce dernier l'entraînant sûrement de force dans des fêtes qu'elle ne semblait pas tellement apprécier.

Alors samedi arriva, et Edward se pressa donc de se rendre au Alice Tea, qui n'était autre que le café de sa plus jeune sœur, Alice Cullen. Edward étira d'ailleurs un sourire en entrant dans le café, se disant que parfois, le monde était vraiment tout petit.

-Bonsoir, Alice, la salua-t-il en s'installant au bar, la salle étant encore presque vide pour le moment.

-Ne soit pas si guindé, grand frère ! Rouspéta sa jeune sœur en rangeant des verres derrière elle. Ça me fait plaisir que tu viennes. Si j'avais su, j'aurai appelé Jasper ! Il ne me croira pas si je lui dis que tu es là. Tu es tellement sérieux et froid que c'est étonnant que tu viennes là. Pourquoi, d'ailleurs ?

Alice était encore plus petite qu'Isabella. Ce fait le frappa immédiatement. Edward gronda.

-C'est si étonnant de vouloir voir ma petite sœur travailler ? Grogna-t-il d'un air renfrogné.

-Honnêtement... oui. Tu n'étais même pas là quand j'ai fait l'ouverture ! Papa et Maman avaient pris le temps de venir, eux !

-Alice, tu sais que mon travail m'accapare tout le temps...

-Bas non, justement ! Je ne sais pas ! Tu n'en parle jamais. On sait juste que tu disparais souvent pendant des jours, que tu reviens avec la figure amochée ou que sais-je encore. Papa pense même que tu deales de la drogue, c'est pour dire !

-Ouais bas si c'est pour subir un interrogatoire et des sermons, je préfère me casser, Alice. Sympas de t'avoir vu.

-Oh arrête ! Tes tellement susceptibles ! Bon allez, bois un coup, ça te décoincera... eh non, je n'ai aucun mouton Rothschild ou quoique ce soit d'aussi cher. Votre majesté, faudra se contenter d'une bonne bière et d'un cocktail.

Edward soupira d'exaspération avant de s'enterrer au fond du café, sous le regard peu amène de sa sœur. Il allait maintenant devoir attendre sagement la fille, se renfermant à nouveau sous son masque ténébreux.

* * *

L'agent Black ne voyait pas l'intérêt de sortir dans ce bar si ce n'était que pour regarder. Car Bella le savait très bien; Jacob adorait boire lors des soirées. Ce qui n'était pas du tout son cas. L'alcool la rebutant plus qu'autre chose, elle se contentait de juste s'asseoir avec ses collègues, danser quelques fois et simplement participer à la conversation. Son ami avait tant bien que mal essayé de lui faire comprendre, que, avec modération, elle pouvait parfaitement boire sans craindre le moindre risque. Mais comme toujours, Bella recrachait ce que Jacob lui proposait, trouvant toujours la boisson trop forte et vraiment dégoûtante. Vodka, whisky, bière... rien ne passait. Bella préférait de loin un bon coca, bien que là encore, l'acidité de la boisson la fît reculer plus d'une fois.

Oui, Isabella Swan n'était pas une marrante pour beaucoup de monde. Et elle l'assumait, se prétendant ainsi unique en son genre.

Ainsi, samedi soir, quand Jacob traîna de force sa coéquipière dans le café qu'elle fréquentait depuis des années avec son père, le même manège et les mêmes moqueries refusèrent, comme chaque samedi depuis maintenant trois ans. Sauf que depuis quelque temps maintenant, le groupe s'était nettement agrandi.

-Alors on veux deux cosmopolitain, deux passion fatale, une margarita, un bloody mary, un orgasme et...

-Juste un coca pour moi, termina Bella en fusillant Jacob du regard, ce dernier ayant un sourire moqueur plaquer sur le visage.

-Et un coca, donc, sourit Jacob en s'adressant au barman, recevant un léger coup de poing de la part de sa coéquipière.

Ils attendirent quelques minutes que le barman fasse tous les cocktails et les mettent sur un plateau argenté, avant de rejoindre tous leurs collègues dans le fond de la salle, tous attablés à une petite table ronde, pouvant loger juste le plateau. Une fois posé, tous s'écrièrent de joie et agrippèrent chacun leur boisson. Bella avait déjà englouti non sans une grimace son coca.

-Oh putain, mec, ta prit un orgasme, sérieux ! S'écria Tyler en poussant du coude Jacob. C'est un truc de fille !

-Hey ! Tu sais bien que je compte essayer tous les cocktails possibles. Pis avec ton cosmopolitain, tu peux parler !

-Bon, vous allez ensuite savoir qui pisse le plus loin, c'est ça ? Rouspéta l'agent Weber en buvant d'une traite sa boisson. Sérieux, les mecs !

-Laisse, Angela, les hommes ont toujours besoin de se justifier si leur fierté est remise en doute, répliqua sournoisement l'agent Stanley en souriant froidement. Nous au moins, on sait boire !

-Ouais bas abuser pas non plus, marmonna leur chef, Mike Newton, en les regardant tous comme s'il évaluer déjà leur degré d'alcool dans le sang. Je vous rappelle qu'on a une grosse affaire sur le dos, en plus des autres, alors je veux vous voir tous frais et dispos lundi à la première heure.

-Roh, voilà que tu casses l'ambiance ! Fulmina Jessica en râlant. Putain, laisse nous respirer, merde ! On a bien le droit de se détendre. C'est bien assez déprimant comme ça notre boulot, alors n'enfonce pas le clou, Mike !

-Fait gaffe à comment tu me parles, Jess ! Cria Mike. Je suis ton supérieur avant toute chose.

-Pas les samedis, mon cher ! Pis depuis que tu m'as mise dans ton lit, le chef n'est plus si impressionnant que ça !

Toute la table recracha leur boisson, abasourdie pour certains, hilare pour d'autres. Les garçons explosèrent de rire. Les filles s'indignèrent.

-Jess, tu as couché avec Mike .! S'écrièrent Bella, Angéla et Lauren en même temps. Mais enfin, c'est contre le règlement ! Continua Bella en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bas c'est moi le chef, alors je fais ce que je veux, marmonna Mike dans son verre, apparemment vexé et gênée par ce qui se disait désormais à la table.

-Bon, qui vient danser ? Proposa Éric pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Jessica accepta immédiatement, suivit d'Angela, de Lauren et de Tyler. Seul se retrouvait à la table Bella, Jacob et Mike. Autant dire que l'ambiance se tendit immédiatement au vu du regard que lançait son coéquipier à son supérieur. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que leur chef se joignait à eux le samedi soir. Malgré cela, Jacob n'avait jamais pu l'encadrer.

-De nouvelles pistes, sur l'enquête ? Repris Mike en se redressant soudain, se comportant comme le supérieur qu'il était.

-On tâtonne, on tâtonne... mais Bella pense maintenant connaître le profil du tueur. Il serait alors possible de parler de psychotique. C'est une éventualité à ne pas écarter.

-La schizophrénie serait très probable, continua Bella en regardant tour à tour les deux hommes, essayant tant bien que mal d'ignorer cet étrange frisson qui venait de lui parcourir tout le dos. On part du principe qu'il aurait un complice mais rien n'est sûr. Avec les trois corps retrouvés à Tyon, tué de manières très différentes, on n'exclut pas un imitateur ou un changement dans le comportement du « dramaturge ». C'est ce qui expliquerait sa maladie.

-Oui, c'est envisageable, approuva leur chef. Maintenant, reste à comprendre pourquoi l'empreinte des balles ne correspond à aucun de nos fichiers. Envisagé d'aller interroger un marchand d'armes, ça pourrait servir.

-C'est ce que nous comptions faire, dit l'agent Black d'un ton froid.

-Parfait ! On arrivera peut-être à le coincer avant l'été. Je refuse que cela traîne jusqu'à Noël ! C'est clair ?

-Parfaitement, chef, acquit Bella en se détournant déjà de la conversation.

Depuis que le nombre de personnes avait nettement rétréci, Bella se sentait épier. Elle avait beau chercher dans tout le café, rien n'indiquait pourtant que quelqu'un les observait. La paranoïa faisait peut-être partie de ces instincts de flics, après tout.

S'excusant, elle se dirigea aux toilettes, toujours sur ses gardes. Le frisson de tout à l'heure était revenu en force. Elle s'empressa donc de s'enfermer dans les toilettes femmes, refermant le loquet derrière elle. Une mauvaise intuition venait de surgir dans son esprit, lui criant de partir au plus vite. C'était totalement absurde ! Elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage et respira un bon coup, s'observant dans le miroir.

Ses cheveux formaient un chignon désordonné sur sa tête, la rendant plus adulte et plus femme. Son teint avait pris des couleurs grâce au soleil de la semaine, la rendant un peu plus radieuse que d'habitude. Ses yeux étaient légèrement maquillés et ses lèvres rosées. C'était probablement, au final, très discret comme maquillage, mais Bella approuva son apparence dans le miroir. Pour une fois, elle se sentait plutôt pas mal, sans forcer dans la vanité. Même sa tenue de flic pouvait passer, pour ce soir. Le noir était après tout sexy.

Sortant des toilettes quelques minutes plus tard, alors que son corps avait réussi à se détendre complètement, les frissons reprirent à nouveau, encore plus fort que la fois précédente. Bella commença vraiment à se sentir mal, respirant plus vite qu'elle ne le devrait.

Ses craintes devinrent alors fondées, quand, émergeant du couloir, elle tomba nez à nez avec Edward Massen, son tyran personnel. Elle recula instantanément, butant contre le mur.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?! Cria-t-elle de désespoir. Vous me suivez vraiment, ou quoi !

-Par un heureux hasard, vous et moi côtoyons le même café. Ce n'est pas si rare, vous savez.

-Quand il s'agit de vous, c'est plutôt un cauchemar ! Cracha-t-elle en tentant de le contourner.

-Allons, n'inversons pas les rôles. C'est vous qui m'agressez, je vous signale.

-Vous l'avez fait bien avant moi ! Vous et votre grossièreté ! Maintenant, laissez-moi.

Edward ne bougea pas, lui bloquant l'accès. L'agent Swan commença à ne plus trouver la situation si drôle que ça. Elle sentait la peur montée progressivement en elle, s'insinuant dans ses instincts de flics.

-Asseyez-vous avec moi le temps d'un verre, proposa-t-il en posant une main légère sur le coude de la jeune femme.

-Merci, mais non merci.

-Ce n'était pas négociable, Isabella, gronda-t-il alors, perdant soudain patience.

Il lui agrippa le bras violemment malgré ses faibles protestations et la fit asseoir sur un sofa noir, à l'exact opposé de son ami Jacob, à l'autre bout de la salle. Avec la faible luminosité, la musique et toutes les personnes dansant un peu partout, elle se savait isolé de tout, se retrouvant seule avec un homme aux manières brutales. Bella n'était pas le moins du monde rassuré.

Edward poussa sous son nez un verre d'alcool, aux couleurs rose et orange. Elle réprima une énième grimace en claquant la langue. Le jeune homme sourit froidement.

-Buvez, ordonna-t-il simplement.

-Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est !

-C'est une Tequila sunrise, c'est très bon.

-Non ! Je ne bois pas d'alcool.

-Il n'y a presque rien, là-dedans ! Buvez !

-Arrêtez de me donner des ordres ! Rugit-elle en repoussant le verre.

-Tu es exaspérante ! Soupira-t-il. La pire de toutes ! Ce n'est quand même pas compliquer de boire un putain de verre, merde !

-Voilà le retour de monsieur connard, marmonna-t-elle en se mordant les lèvres. Je commençais à me dire que vous étiez malade.

-Bois, Isabella, ordonna-t-il en l'ignorant, la mâchoire serrée.

-Commandez-m'en un autre, répliqua-t-elle en croissant les bras. Rien ne me prouve que le verre n'est pas drogué.

Edward sourit face à son comportement, visiblement rassuré qu'elle abdique facilement. Bella se contenta de serrer les lèvres quand Edward commanda un autre cocktail, demandant bien au serveur de le lui servir devant eux.

-Voilà, boisson certifiée sans danger.

-Alors buvez l'autre, dans ce cas.

Bella prit son verre avec mauvaise grâce, ne le quittant pas des yeux quand Edward approcha le verre de ses lèvres, s'humectant les lèvres de sa langue avant de prendre une première gorgée. Ce geste pourtant anodin devint alors incroyablement sexy et sensuel.

Mince alors ! Voilà qu'elle recommençait à fantasmer sur monsieur sexy / connard / autoritaire ! Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle arrête ça !

-Parle-moi de toi, Isabella.

-Il n'y a rien à dire. Surtout pas à vous.

-C'était... complètement irresponsable de m'avoir aidé, l'autre jour, au Park !

Sa voix était dur, froide et implacable. Bella crût vraiment qu'il était en train de la gronder. Et puis quoi, encore ! Elle reposa son verre brusquement sans y avoir encore touché.

-Imagine que j'étais un psychopathe, hum ! Là où nous étions, ça aurait été très facile pour moi de t'agresser. Tu as été vraiment stupide, de m'approcher.

-Non mais je rêve ! Plutôt que de me dire merci, vous continuez à me reprocher mon aide ? Vous avez vraiment un problème, Edward !

Merde ! C'était la première fois qu'elle disait son prénom de vive voix. Et le sentiment de bien-être qui venait de parcourir tout son corps ne lui dit rien qui vaille.

Rougissant fortement, elle s'arrêta de parler, baissant les yeux sur sa boisson. Oh, après tout ! Elle prit le verre et avala presque tout le verre d'un coup, secouant ensuite la tête, n'ayant pas pensé que le breuvage pouvait être très... bon. En fait, c'était délicieux. Elle demanda alors un autre verre. Mais bien vite, sa gorge brûla, lui rappelant alors qu'elle ne tenait absolument pas l'alcool, même si la dose restait infime.

Elle continua malgré tout de boire, sous le regard appréciateur d'Edward, qui lui, l'accompagnait plus modérément.

-Je te l'avais dit que c'était bon, dit-il d'un ton fiévreux, se penchant vers elle jusqu'à atteindre son visage de ses mains.

* * *

**_Alors, verdict ?_**

**_Bon, là, on se concentre surtout sur Edward / Bella..._**

**_Mais pour le prochain chapitre, on va en savoir un peu plus sur Edward, sa profession secrète, etc._**

**_Probablement un lemon aussi, mais c'est en réserve. Je pense avant accentuer le côté sombre d'Edward._**

**_J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours !_**

**_Et on se dit à dimanche prochain !_**


	9. Chapitre 8 Je te tiens

**_Bonjour ! Chapitre en avance :)_**

**_Pas grand chose ici mais bon, ça reste une sorte de transition._**

**_J'espère que vous aimerez toujours !_**

**_Et un gros merci à mes lecteurs ! :)_**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

**Je te tiens**

* * *

Vous savez, cette sensation d'engourdissement, quand l'alcool coule dans votre gorge et vous brûle les poumons. Cet étourdissement quand, dans un endroit clos et sombre, la musique cogne durement dans les tympans. Ce sentiment oppressant mais tellement agréable quand un homme séduisant impose sa présence. Toutes ses perceptions paradoxales entre malaise et désir se bousculent alors, chamboulant plus que de raison des pensées cohérentes. Bella vivait cela en ce moment même. Elle se sentait oppressée et confinée, la gorge engourdie et les sens décuplés, avide malgré elle de sensations charnelles. C'était très paradoxal quand elle désirait ardemment que monsieur sexy / connard l'effleure de ses lèvres et la possède avidement.

Bella vit alors Edward se pencher vers elle progressivement, enfiévrer, tandis que l'alcool de ces quatre cocktails commençait à lui monter méchamment à la tête. C'était bien la première fois que Bella adorait un cocktail alcoolisé ! Et cela la rendait tellement euphorique et fier, que dans le feu de l'action, elle osa recommander un autre verre, sans se rendre compte du regard amusé de son partenaire !

Edward s'était décalé entre-temps, se trouvant désormais quasiment à ses côtés, la frôlant presque de ses épaules larges et musclées. Son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, ses yeux plongée dans les siens. De vert à Marron. Des couleurs qui se mariaient plutôt bien, dans la nature. Telle l'écorce et les feuilles.

-Vous... vous empiétez sur mon espace personnel, bredouilla Bella sans amorcer pour autant un seul mouvement pour s'échapper.

Edward sourit. La jeune femme eut du mal à déglutir pour reprendre la parole, trop concentrer sur le regard de l'homme, à quelque centimètre d'elle. Elle voulut se détourner de son regard, sans succès. Le désir commençait à prendre une part plus imposante dans son esprit et son corps.

Les lèvres d'Edward s'entrouvrirent légèrement, faisant haleter Bella sous le coup de la convoitise. Sa langue sortie alors pour s'humecter la partie inférieure de la bouche. La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à s'extraire de ce spectacle, ce qui fit sourire l'homme d'un air espiègle. Il s'avança encore, cette fois pour lever une main et toucher le visage de Bella. Elle tenta de détourner la tête, malgré le geste doux, en apparence.

-Je... je préfère pas que vous fassiez ça, murmura-t-elle, tandis qu'Edward continuez de caresser sa joue des bouts des doigts, comme s'il touchait une texture fragile. Je n'aime pas que l'on me touche.

Elle lui agrippa la main pour la repousser doucement, ayant enfin le courage de réagir et d'ainsi reculer légèrement. Mais Bella comprit que c'était une erreur quand elle leva les yeux vers Edward. Ce dernier la regardait, les lèvres pincé, le regard dur et froid. Bella tressaillis face à sa colère.

-Pourquoi me repousses-tu ? S'énerva-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Je le vois bien que je t'attire, alors arrête de reculer, putain !

-Vous vous demandez pourquoi je vous repousse ? S'exclama-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux, étonné. Et les bonnes manières, vous les avez oublié ?!

-Putain, je dois vraiment te demander « s'il te plaît » pour t'embrasser, maintenant ?! Tes incroyables !

Il se moquait très clairement d'elle, affirmant qu'un homme n'avait pas à demander la permission pour embrasser une femme. Bella n'en fut que plus indignée, commençant à son tour à être agacé par son comportement.

L'alcool n'aidant en rien ses réflexions, elle préféra se lever et rejoindre son ami Jacob, sans plus tarder, avant qu'elle ne lui succombe définitivement. Il était vrai qu'elle était attirée par lui, il était donc urgent de s'enfuir avant de le regretter amèrement. Mais une fois debout, la tête lui tourna vivement et elle chancela dangereusement vers le coin de la table. Heureusement, Edward fut plus rapide dans ses réflexes, et la retint solidement en agrippant ses bras par-derrière. Bella voulut se dégager mais n'en eût pas la force, trop sonnée pour réagir consciemment.

Avec la musique de fond, l'obscurité et le confinement que donnait l'impression des danseurs devant eux, en forme d'arc, Bella ne se sentait pas bien, regrettant amèrement de s'être laissé manipuler par cet homme en acceptant de boire de l'alcool à plein régime. C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait cette erreur, et il fallait que ce soit au même moment où Edward débarquait dans sa vie. Elle ne croyait pas au destin, mais pour cette soirée, elle était prête à croire que le karma la punissait de sa naïveté.

-Vous m'avez saoulé ! Cria-t-elle en se retournant dans les bras d'Edward, essayant de le repousser avec ses mains.

Edward haussa les épaules d'un air innocent, l'entraînant déjà de force sur la piste de danse. La jeune femme le suivit sans résister, pas très sûr d'elle pour marcher toute seule. C'est elle ou tout tournait autour d'eux ?

-Détends-toi, chuchota-t-il à son oreille, lui caressant distraitement la joue. Tu vas être malade, si tu t'énerves.

-Lâchez-moi ! Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'aimais pas que l'on me touche !

-Si je te lâche, tu vas t'effondrer, Ria-t-il en ignorant la jeune femme et sa véhémence.

Ils ne dansaient pas vraiment, Bella le savait très bien. Mais hélas, c'était comme si Edward la faisait tournoyer sans arrêt. Elle allait vomir dans peu de temps s'il n'arrêtait pas maintenant ses coup de balancier.

-C'est quoi, votre problème, monsieur Massen ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite, pendant qu'une musique douce passait dans le bar, rendant la conversation plus agréable au sont des notes de piano. Vous êtes grossier alors que je tente de vous aider, vous me repousser sans cesse puis m'invitai à dîner. Là encore, vous êtes mauvais tout le long de la soirée, dominateur et méchant. Pis vous débarquez ici, disant vouloir m'embrasser et m'accusant de vous repousser. Pour être honnête, je lis facilement les personnes que je côtoie... mais vous... vous êtes insondable, monsieur Massen. Je n'arrive pas à lire en vous. Vous êtes trop énigmatique.

-Je prends tout cela pour un compliment, Isabella, souffla-t-il en souriant malicieusement. Mais croîs-moi, mieux vaut pas essayer de me cerner. Tu m'as déjà avoué que je te terrifiais.

Bella se recula pour le regarder dans les yeux, approuvant ses dires en hochant de la tête. Son tournis s'accentuant davantage, elle serra plus fort les bras d'Edward, se maintenant debout grâce à lui.

Oui, il la terrifiait, par moments. Edward Massen était un homme sombre et dominateur, et Bella connaissait très bien ce genre d'homme ; coléreux, agressif, violent, possessif... Pourtant, bien qu'elle dût fuir depuis le premier jour, Edward l'attirait. Elle ne se l'expliquait pas, étant normalement repoussé par ce type de personne. Mais cet homme-là l'obsédait plus qu'il ne le devrait. Et c'était ça, qui la terrifiait. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle le rencontrait. Elle avait peur de perdre pied et d'avoir le cœur brisé.

Jetant un regard autour d'elle, alors qu'Edward la tenait par les hanches avec fermeté, Bella aperçut ses collègues. Ils étaient tous retournés à leur table, et avaient les yeux braqués sur eux, l'air sidéré par ce qu'ils voyaient. Les filles semblaient néanmoins ravies que l'agent Swan s'intéresse enfin à quelqu'un – un homme, qui plus est. Les garçons exprimèrent par contre tout le contraire, braquant des regards noirs sur Edward. Même l'agent Black semblait disposé à venir les séparer.

Bella se détourna d'eux rapidement, enfouissant son visage contre le torse du jeune homme. Le rouge lui monta aux joues en même temps que les nausées. L'homme contre elle le compris rapidement au vu du teint de la jeune femme et sans plus attendre, la dirigea dehors, lui faisant prendre un bon bol d'air.

En passant près du bar, Bella crut apercevoir la gérante du café, un grand sourire aux lèvres en les observant fixement, l'air quelque peu surprise et heureuse.

...

Bella s'appuya contre le mur attenant au café, dans la rue d'à côté. Elle mourait d'envie de s'asseoir mais savait que ce serait pire quand elle tenterait de ce relevé. Elle attendit donc que les nausées passent, priant pour ne pas vomir devant Edward.

-Il faut que je retourne à l'intérieur, marmonna-t-elle en se prenant la tête des deux mains, se courbant en deux et prenant de grandes inspirations. Mes amis y sont et vont s'inquiéter.

L'agent Swan se redressa pour prendre son portable, y découvrant un message de son coéquipier, lui disant qu'elle devrait rentrer vu son état. Toujours perspicace et observateur, celui-là !

-Plus jamais je vous écouterai ! Fulmina-t-elle en se détachant du mur, en ayant l'intention d'héler un taxi.

-C'est toi qui ne sais pas boire, Isabella, répliqua-t-il en s'approchant d'elle. Comment est-tu venue ?

-Quoi ? Dit-elle en se massant les tempes, un mal de tête commençant à surgir de chaque côté de sa tête.

-C'est tes amis qui doivent te ramener ou tu as une voiture ?

-On est à Manhattan ! Se mit-elle à rire sans se contrôler, l'alcool commençant à lui faire effet. Je n'ai pas de voiture. Je prends toujours le taxi ou je rentre à pied.

C'était presque vrai, pour la voiture. Jacob possédait une voiture de fonction mais Bella tenait à ce qu'il la garde avec lui. Elle n'avait pas de garage, or son coéquipier vivait justement dans un garage que possédaient ses deux grandes sœurs. Autant dire qu'il pouvait très bien loger un camion de pompiers s'il le souhaitait.

-Bien, alors je te ramène, dit Edward d'un ton sans appel, prenant le bras de Bella fermement mais doucement – pour une fois. Il n'est pas question que tu rentres seule dans cet état.

-Pas question ! Je refuse que vous m'aidiez ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'un connard comme vous. Lâchez-moi ou vous allez le regretter !

-Je t'en prie ! S'esclaffa-t-il en la tirant derrière lui jusqu'à une voiture noire aux vitres teintée noires – une Alfa Romeo Guilietta sport. Tu as trois verres de tequila dans le sang. Je serrais étonner que tu puisses seulement bien visé.

Bella tentait vainement de lui résister, refusant catégoriquement de montée dans cette voiture. Mais elle savait qu'Edward pouvait se montrer très persuasif quand il était question de lui obéir.

Mince alors ! Elle était flic, non ?! Elle devrait pouvoir se défendre toute seule ! S'extraire de sa poigne et le maîtriser ! Elle avait été entraîner pour ça !

Arrivé à la voiture, Edward desserra légèrement sa prise sur son bras pour ouvrir la portière passagère. L'agent Swan attendit qu'il se penche pour l'ouvrir pour lui agripper le bras par lequel il la tenait. Elle tenta ensuite de le faire basculer au sol, faisant levier en plaçant une jambe en travers des siennes. Mais n'obtient pas le résultat estompé, se retrouvant alors plaqué durement contre terre, gémissant de douleur quand sa tête vint heurter la route violemment. Si elle faisait une commotion cérébrale, cela ne l'étonnerait pas.

Edward avait été bien plus rapide qu'elle, parant son coup en la prenant à son propre piège, ce qui le rendu furieux. Il maintenait alors un bras en travers de sa gorge et l'autre sur son ventre et ses bras, la rendant immobile de tout geste brusque. Bella se mit à crier de rage, gesticulant contre lui avec peine. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à respirer et la panique qui montait en elle n'arrangeait pas son état.

Levant les genoux, elle le lança contre son bas-ventre, y mettent toutes ses forces. Mais là encore, Edward para son geste, la faisant hurler de frustration. Le regard qu'il lui lança la fit taire sur-le-champ. Il n'était pas dur, mais cruel. Elle faillis se mettre à pleurer contre sa propre faiblesse.

-Je t'avais averti l'autre fois que tu n'avais aucune chance contre moi, petite sotte ! Cracha-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur sa trachée. Tu tiens à ce que je me mette vraiment en colère, ou quoi ! Parce que là, crois-moi, je m'échauffe juste.

Bella détourna la tête, commençant à comprendre dans quelle situation critique elle se tenait. Il était certes, plus grand et plus costaud qu'elle, mais Bella savait qu'elle aurait du pouvoir le mettre à terre facilement. Or, il semblait connaître les mêmes mouvements d'autodéfenses qu'elle. À croire qu'il avait reçu un entraînement bien plus poussé que la jeune femme. Serait-ce finalement bien un militaire, comme elle l'avait déjà pensé au parc ? Ou pire... un garde du corps, un tueur à gages, un terroriste ou...

-Bon, aller, relève-toi, ragea-t-il en la tirant vers lui. Et arrête de me provoquer, où tu vas sévèrement le regretter. Ne recommence jamais ce que tu viens de faire, parce que tu y perdras bien plus que moi. Monte là-dedans.

Il la poussa dans l'habitacle de la voiture, refermant la portière rapidement derrière elle. Bella voulut la rouvrir mais sans succès, devinant très vite qu'il avait mis la sécurité enfant pour qu'elle ne réussisse pas à s'enfuir.

Mince, elle était flic et venait de se faire maîtriser par ce type ! Elle comprenait pourquoi son père ne voulait pas d'elle dans son service, au FBI. Elle était bien trop faible pour ça ! Flic voué aux bureaux et à la circulation, oui !

-Vous êtes conscient que c'est du kidnapping, que vous faites-là ! S'emporta-t-elle en refusant de s'attacher, alors qu'il démarrait la voiture, un sourire aux lèvres. Ça va vous coûter cher, je vous préviens !

Edward s'était lancé dans la circulation, ignorant les cries de la jeune femme. Bella poussa un crie de rage avant de s'enfoncer dans son siège, regrettant amèrement de n'avoir rien pris comme arme avec elle. Elle n'avait même pas sa plaque ou son taser ! Et même si elle lui dévoilait son identité de flic, elle savait pertinemment qu'il s'en ficherait. Elle n'était vraiment pas faite pour ce job...

-Arrêtez la voiture, Edward ! Cria-t-elle durement. Je veux descendre !

Son mal de tête n'étant toujours pas parti, elle commençait à voir trouble tout autour d'elle. Et son coup à la tête, quand il l'avait plaqué au sol n'arrangeait pas le moins du monde la situation. En fait, elle perdait totalement le fil des événements, ne comprenant même plus ce que lui répondait Edward. Elle savait juste que la voiture s'était enfin arrêté, après un certain temps passé à rouler. Bella ne prenait même plus en compte le temps, trop étourdie pour y faire vraiment attention. Tout ce qu'elle vu en relevant les yeux, c'était son immeuble de résidence.

-Vous pouvez... pouvez pas savoir où j'habite ! Balbutia-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, les yeux écarquillés par la peur. Ce n'est pas possible.

L'homme en face d'elle pencha la tête de coté, la regardant avec malice et sensualité. Bella ferma les yeux pour s'extraire à cette vue, le souffle coupé. Pourquoi le trouvait-elle adorable, quand il faisait ça ? Il l'avait plaqué au sol et fait monter de force dans sa voiture, bordel ! Elle ne pouvait pas le trouver attirant !

-Calme-toi, susurra-t-il en se penchant vers elle, les yeux emplis de désirs.

Bella voulu s'échapper mais une main jaillie, l'enroulant autour de sa nuque afin de la rapprocher de lui brutalement. Bella abdiqua malgré elle, bien qu'un frisson de plaisir vînt lui parcourir l'échine. Elle se pencha alors à son tour inconsciemment.

-Laisse-toi faire, pour une fois, chuchota-t-il tout bas avant de venir plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Ce qu'Edward lui donna comme baisé n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Jacob. C'était de loin plus passionnelle et plus excitante., comme si le simple fait de la toucher pouvait la faire succomber de plaisir. Il était, en soi bien que saoul et énervé, le meilleur baisé qu'elle ait reçu. Il n'était pas doux, ni romantique, ni chaste, mais au contraire sauvage, brutal et profond. Tout à fait le genre de profil que s'était faite Bella de cet homme.

Edward vint plaquer son autre main dans ses cheveux, tirant en arrière pour la maintenir comme il le désirait. Bella gémit contre ses lèvres, partagée entre le désir et la colère. Elle refusait toujours de céder en ouvrant ses lèvres, bien qu'il lui renverse la tête brutalement pour qu'elle se soumette à lui. Elle le frappa alors à l'épaule, furieuse.

Edward gronda contre ses lèvres, la plaquant plus contre lui, fou furieux. Il commença donc à venir lui caresser doucement la gorge avant de l'enserrer subitement d'une main, la faisant haleter de panique immédiatement. Bella poussa un crie face à son assaut.

Le jeune homme sourit enfin, approfondissant alors le baiser en plongeant sa langue dans la bouche de Bella, lui lâchant la gorge. Celle-ci émit une faible protestation, qui mourut très vite quand une once de chaleur vint lui parcourir tout le corps, la détendant totalement dans les bras d'Edward.

La jeune femme arrêta donc de se débattre, subissant avec plaisir la douce torture que l'homme lui donnait. Elle le laissa prendre les commande, fatiguée de lutter contre ce bloc de pierre bien trop fort pour elle. Bella se refusa pour autant de participer de ses mains, les laissant immobiles contre ses flans. Elle se joignit néanmoins à lui pour le ballet de langue qu'il lui faisait subir depuis quelques minutes, la laissant à peine le temps de respirer.

Enfin, il s'écarta d'elle, visiblement mécontent de son inactivité et de sa passivité. Pour autant, il ne lui lâcha pas le cuire chevelu, serrant plus fort dans ses mains ses cheveux embruns. Elle le fusilla du regard, les lèvres et les jours encore rouges.

-C'était pas mal, révéla-t-il finalement en la détaillant minutieusement. Tu n'as visiblement pas beaucoup d'expériences mais au moins, je n'ai pas eu l'impression d'embrasser une gamine. La prochaine fois, soit un peu plus réactive, par contre. Tu ne voudrais pas que je te compare à une poupée gonflable, si ?

Bella écarquilla les yeux, choqué par un tel manque de tact. Elle se recula de lui brusquement en lui faisant lâcher prise.

-C'est quand même dingue ça, même pour séduire une femme, vous êtes obligé de vous comporter en goujat ! Et d'abord, je n'avais pas à répondre à votre baiser. Vous m'avez forcé !

-Oh, je ne crois pas que cela t'est déplu, répliqua-t-il sèchement. Alors arrête de te comporter en coincer, où tu vas finir vieille fille !

-Je préfère finir vieille fille que d'être avec un homme comme vous ! Cracha-t-elle en hurlant à son tour. Vous êtes macho et cruel avec les femmes. C'est plutôt pour vous que vous devriez vous inquiéter ! Vous êtes peut-être un dieu du sexe, mais pour ce qui est du respect et des sentiments, il me semble que la définition de ses mots vous soit totalement inconnue ! De plus, vous connaissait mon adresse, ce qui prouve que vous me suiviez bien. Et moi j'appelle ça du harcèlement. Alors maintenant, laissez-moi sortir de cette foutue voiture !

Edward la regarda sans broncher, le regard inexpressif, ce qui le rendait beaucoup plus menaçant aux yeux de Bella. Sans arme, elle était extrêmement vulnérable, or, elle ignorait totalement ce qu'elle avait comme homme devant elle.

-Vous faites quoi, dans la vie ? la surprit-elle en le questionnant calmement d'une voix mesurée. Parce que vous l'ignorez sûrement, mais quand des gens normaux se rencontrent, ils apprennent à se connaître, avant de ce sauté dessus.

Il pinça les lèvres pendant une seconde avant de revenir à elle, amusée par le changement brutal qui s'opérait entre eux, passant de la colère au civisme.

-On ne vient pas du même monde, alors, railla-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté, les yeux pétillant de malice.

-Répondez à la question, s'entêta Bella en ignorant son attitude enjôleuse.

-Eh bien... la question semble facile mais... je n'ai pas très envie d'y répondre, pour être honnête.

-Excusez-moi ! S'écria-t-elle en s'emportant soudainement. Ça veut dire quoi, exactement, là ! Que c'est illégal ?

-Non, dit-il sombrement. Simplement... les avocats ne sont jamais très bien vu.

-Cela expliquerait votre voiture et vos goûts de luxe en matière de restaurant, hasarda Bella en haussant les épaules, restant néanmoins suspicieuse. Avocat, vous dîtes ? Et vous vous spécialisez dans quel domaine en particulier ?

-Dans le domaine conjugal.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas ! S'exclama-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Vous voyez trop de couples divorcer chaque jour, alors vous vous dîtes que l'amour n'existe pas.

-C'est à peu près ça, oui, sourit-il.

-Très bien. Admettons que je vous crois... que fait alors cette arme à feu dans votre voiture, sous votre siège ? Attaqua-t-elle sèchement, le regard braqué sur Edward.

* * *

**_Je m'arrête là pour ne pas trop en révéler._**

**_La suite se centrera sur l'affaire des meurtres, et bien sûr... quelques pistes pour découvrir qui est le dramaturge._**

**_Des questions ? Des avis ?_**

**_Allez-y, je n'attends que ça :)_**

**_Je remercie une fois encore ceux qui me suivent !_**

**_À dimanche_**


	10. Chapitre 9 Confusion

_**Bonjour !**_

_**Bon, en ce moment, je poste plutôt le mercredi... je pense continuer comme ça pour le moment à cause des révisions. On verra...**_

_**Donc merci encore pour ceux qui me lisent ! Je lis vos commentaires avec plaisir, donc merci encore et toujours !**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

**_Je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf l'histoire_**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

**Confusion**

* * *

L'agent Swan et l'agent Black se trouvaient face à face, tous deux assis à leurs bureaux respectifs, les yeux braqué depuis des heures sur tous les documents de l'enquête en cours. Bella se mordait distraitement les doigts, trop angoissé pour réellement se concentrer sur les rapports qu'avait remportés l'enquête.

-Charlie va très bien, Bella, soupira son coéquipier en jetant négligemment son document sur le bureau. Ça ne fait qu'une semaine et demie que ton père est parti. Il te donnera des nouvelles quand il pourra. Il est probablement très pris par son travail.

-Ce n'est pas ça... enfin oui, aussi.

Bella soupira avant de s'écarter brusquement de son bureau, faisant glisser son fauteuil sur un mètre. Elle se leva et fit les cent pas, mordant son pouce sous le regard inquiet de Jacob. Ce dernier reposa son café.

-Parles-moi, souffla-t-il sérieusement. Tu peux me faire confiance.

-C'est... je ne sais pas, s'emporta-t-elle en s'agrippant au bord de son bureau, affolée. J'ai juste trop de choses à penser, entre l'enquête qui piétine, mon père qui ne donne aucune nouvelle et...

-Et cet homme, qui t'a raccompagné, samedi dernier, termina son coéquipier, un sourire aux coins des lèvres, compatissant.

-Ne prends pas cet air-là avec moi, Jake ! Cria-t-elle. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il avait un flingue sous son siège ! Qui se promène avec un flingue ?

-On est en Amérique, Bella ! Tout le monde en possède un. Ne soit pas si pessimiste quand un homme te fait des avances, merde !

-J'ai fait des recherches sur lui, marmonna-t-elle. Il n'a pas de casier judiciaire... je me suis arrêté-là.

-Tu vois ! S'écria-t-il en frappant des mains, l'air jovial. Donc aucune raison de ne pas le revoir.

-Tu es de mon coté ou non ? Ragea Bella, soudain en colère par le comportement de son ami. On dirait que tu n'écoutes pas, quand je te dis qu'il était armé ! Tu n'as pas pensé une seule seconde que ce soit un criminel, par hasard !?

Jacob leva les yeux au ciel, finissant son café sous le regard assassin de sa coéquipière. Il soupira ensuite avant de reprendre sa lecture.

-Si tu ne veux pas d'homme dans ta vie, il suffit de le dire, grogna-t-il. Mais pour ta gouverne, oui, je me soucie de toi. C'est bien pour ça que je te pousse dans les bras de ce mec. Edward Massen est blanc comme neige !

-J'en doute, ricana-t-elle sèchement en s'affalant dans son siège.

Jacob lui balança un dossier en plein visage, la faisant hurler d'indignation. Il lui fit simplement signe de l'ouvrir, s'en allant déjà. Il ne devait probablement plus avoir de café dans son mug.

Bella gémit doucement quand elle comprit ce qu'était le document entre ses mains. Elle comprenait maintenant le petit sourire narquois de son ami quand elle avait évoqué Edward. Jacob étant très protecteur mais un brin désinvolte pour cacher les apparences, il l'avait devancé pour faire des recherches sur cet homme, monsieur sexy / connard. Bella se mordit les lèvres, partagée.

Devait-elle lire les informations qu'avait trouvé Jacob ? Après tout, il semblait confiant alors...

Edward Anthony Massen, né le 26 septembre 1987 à Chicago. Père et mère inconnue. Aucune famille connu à ce jour. Travaillant comme avocat depuis quatre ans à New York. Ancien soldat de l'armée de l'air. A servi son pays pendant cinq ans. Aucun problème disciplinaire.

-Ce que tu lis doit être fort passionnant !

Bella sursauta violemment avant de relever les yeux, fermant précipitamment le dossier. Elle y regarderait plus tard.

-Salut Tyler, sourit-elle. Heu, Jake ne doit pas être loin.

-Oh, peu importe, dit-il. Je viens juste vous dire que j'ai trouvé des choses intéressantes, sur les derniers corps. Vous pourriez descendre voir ?

...

La morgue était une grande salle aux murs gris et au sol noir, n'ayant en tout et pour tout qu'un minuscule vasistas, bien inutile dans cette atmosphère morbide. Les trois tables en inox qui reposaient au milieu de la pièce rendaient à elles seules le lieu bien sinistre. Bella y pénétra avec appréhension, retenant son souffle en passant le seuil, derrière son coéquipier. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de faire une crise de panique.

-Salut Tyler ! Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

Jacob Black frappa des mains en se les frictionnant, visiblement enthousiaste à observer des corps autopsiés et connaître les détails les plus scabreux. Bella resta légèrement en retrait quand Tyler releva la première bâche, découvrant un premier corps. Ce dernier était très pâle, des taches bleu et rouge recouvrant tout le corps. Une large cicatrice traversait à la verticale tout le tronc, s'ouvrant en haut du torse en deux autres cicatrices, partant cette fois-ci à l'horizontale. Le corps semblait rigide et froid comme la glace, les cheveux bruns ressortant de manière saisissante sur son visage inexpressif.

Bella se crispa en détournant les yeux ; voir un corps sur une scène de crime et à la morgue était très différent.

-Homme de type caucasien. Âge approximatif de trente-cinq ans. Identité inconnue. Ses empreintes dentaires n'ont rien données.

-Un SDF ? Supposa l'agent Swan en examinant attentivement le dossier de cet homme. Cela expliquerait le lieu.

-Non, répliqua Jacob en secouant la tête. Aucun corps n'a été tué sur place. Peu-être que les lieux sont simplement choisis aléatoirement. Mais voilà une nouvelle piste ; le « dramaturge » ne choisit plus que des hommes d'une classe élevé. Son choix est désormais plus dense. On peut exclure son côté Dexter ou Robin des bois.

-Dexter ? Se moqua légèrement Tyler, découvrant les deux corps suivants. Il n'aurait commencé par tué que des pourris ?

-C'était notre première piste, oui, confirma Bella. Tous ces hommes étaient riches et avec un casier judiciaire très lourd. Or, maintenant, le tueur semble avoir changé de cible. Reste à savoir pourquoi.

Tyler fronça les sourcils, hésitant. Il alla chercher un autre document sur son bureau, feuilletant dessus avant de le retrouver sous un capharnaüm de papier. Le tenant, il parcourut rapidement la feuille avant de relever les yeux, perplexe.

-Heu... je m'égare peut-être mais... après avoir regardé un reportage hier soir, je me suis souvenu que les tueurs ont très souvent un schéma précis dans leur projet, donnant des pistes aux enquêteurs pour rendre la cavale plus excitante.

-Où veux-tu en venir ? Demanda Jacob en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Il aurait laissé des indices ?

-Eh bien... c'est peut-être rien, mais j'ai recensé tous les lieux où les corps ont été retrouvés.

Tyler leurs tandis le document, que Bella parcourut rapidement, fronçant les sourcils à mesure de sa lecture. Jacob était penché sur son épaule, la même expression perplexe sur le visage. Il lui arracha la feuille des mains.

-Merde ! Putain, j'y crois pas ! Jura l'agent Black.

-J'ai vraiment trouvé quelques choses ? S'écria Tyler, visiblement ravie d'être utile pour faire avancer l'enquête. Ça va vous aider ?

-C'est parfait, Tyler, sourit l'agent Swan. Effectivement, tu as trouvé quelque chose. Tous les lieux sont des endroits fréquentés par nos services.

-Ouais ; et que se soit professionnel ou non, d'ailleurs, renchérie Jacob. Le parc Tyon, c'est notre lieu d'entraînement. Central Park, le lieu de prédilection de Bella, le Alice Tea, encore Bella... Putain, il a une dent contre les flics ou quoi !?

Les deux autres se moquèrent.

-Quel tueur aime les flics, aussi ! Rigola l'agent Swan en levant les yeux au ciel. Bon, OK, admettons que le « dramaturge » place ses victimes sur des lieux connus de nos services. Sans vouloir dramatiser... est-ce un rapport avec nous, en particulier ?

-Il faut espérer que non, marmonna Jacob en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, pensif. Je veux pas être alarmiste, mais le fait que les corps soient placés dans des lieux que l'on fréquente...

-En fait, j'ai l'impression qu'il suit quelqu'un, intervint Tyler. C'est stratégique. Il souhaite qu'on le trouve. Pour ça, il laisse des traces.

L'agent Black fronça les sourcils en regardant sa coéquipière, soudain inquiet.

-Deux lieux te concernent, dit-il en l'observant avec sérieux.

-Arrêtes, Jake ! Protesta-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Ça ne veut strictement rien dire. Et puis je te signale que toi aussi, deux lieux te concernent ! C'est un hasard, c'est tout.

Bella grimaça en terminant sa phrase, convaincu qu'elle sonnait fausse. Lui comme elle savaient pertinemment que ce qu'ils venaient de découvrir changeaient beaucoup de paramètres dans l'histoire. Et le fait que les lieux ne les concernaient que tous les deux ne les inquiéta que plus sérieusement, commençant déjà à rayer certains points déjà évoqués.

Jacob ne la quittait pas des yeux, le regard préoccupé et les sourcils froncés. L'expression habituelle quand son coéquipier se mettait à s'inquiéter de manière démesurée pour son sujet. Cela l'agaçait et l'émouvait en même temps. Elle ne le changerait pas.

-Je vais faire des recherches du coté de mon père, annonça alors l'agent Black en tournant déjà les talons pour sortir de la pièce.

-Pourquoi ? S'étonna Tyler, totalement ignorant du regard qu'avait posé Jacob sur Bella.

-Parce qu'il s'agit d'une vengeance, tonna-t-il sans s'arrêter, ignorant délibérément le regard de l'agent Swan en disparaissant.

...

Bella mit sa tasse de chocolat dans le micro-onde avant de retourner s'asseoir sur le plan de travail, reprenant rapidement la feuille posée à ses côtés. Il s'agissait du document que lui avait donné Jacob, concernant apparemment Edward Massen.

Bella restait perplexe face à ce qu'elle lisait ; rien de ce qui était écrit là suggérait que c'était bien lui. Elle ne le voyait absolument pas servir son pays dans l'armée, et encore moins être avocat. Il était bien trop agressif et inquiétant pour ça... bien qu'un avocat dût être impassible et intimidant, sûr de lui et de ce qu'il avançait. Et le fait qu'il était brutal avec elle... cela aurait expliqué son passé dans l'armée, bien que tous les soldats ne devinssent pas dangereux après leurs services. Quoi qu'il en soit, Bella commençait à cerner le personnage, bien qu'elle doute encore de ces informations. Un ancien soldat avait plus d'un secret enfoui en lui, scellé à tout jamais dans son esprit. Chose qui pouvait être dangereuse s'ils devenaient trop lourds à porter.

Elle alla prendre sa tasse de chocolat chaud, se promettant d'arrêter de penser à cet homme. Elle avait bien trop de soucis comme ça, il était inutile de se compliquer la vie avec une histoire comme celle-ci. Edward Massen devait sortir de sa tête, bannissant avec lui le souvenir cuisant du baiser échangé.

Elle réussit donc cet exploit pendant quelques jours, se concentrant davantage sur son travail, ses amis et ses loisirs, continuant de courir seule ou accompagnée de son coéquipier, avancé dans l'enquête et s'amuser le soir avec Jacob dans les bars. Une semaine passa encore, sans la perturbée plus que nécessaire. Le document concernant Edward était maintenant rangé parmi les factures et autres papiers d'administrations, comme si ces informations étaient tout aussi désopilantes qu'une facture de loyer. Bella n'y pensa plus, ne le revus plus, et s'en réjouit follement. Cela n'avait été qu'une éphémère distraction. Rien de plus. Qu'un simple souvenir. Mais malheureusement, le plus beau de tous. Juste le baiser le plus excitant de toute sa vie.

Une nuit, l'agent Swan se retourna dans son lit, incapable de fermer l'œil. Elle décida donc de se levé malgré l'heure – 02 h 04. Elle prit un verre d'eau pour se rafraîchir et tenter de se remémorer son dernier rêve, accoudé sur le plan de travail en bois clair.

De quoi parlait-il, déjà ? Par flashs, elle revit une voiture noire, des cheveux couleur bronze et encore et toujours la couleur verte. Tout était flou. Tout était confus. Mais Bella gémit quand elle reconnut Edward.

Elle venait de faire un rêve sur monsieur sexy / connard ! Après une semaine sans penser à lui, son inconscience venait le lui rappeler, lui faisant bien comprendre une chose ; elle avait adoré se baiser.

Mince alors ! Elle fantasmait sur sa bouche, maintenant !

...

L'ombre quitta la pièce avant que la lumière ne s'éteigne, laissant Edward plus frustré que jamais. Il écrasa sa cigarette avec la pointe de sa chaussure et rejoignit sa voiture à pas lent, se laissant tomber sur son siège côté conducteur avant de se pincer l'arête du nez. Son expression restait impassible. Mais à l'intérieur, la rage prenait une place de plus en plus importante.

Il était resté devant l'appartement d'Isabella Swan pendant de longues minutes, surpris qu'à cette heure si tardive, l'appartement soit allumé. Il sourit ensuite quand il la vit à travers la fenêtre, seule et visiblement encore légèrement endormi. Elle disparut ensuite pendant quelques minutes avant de la revoir passé, disparaissant ensuite.

Cela avait été furtif, mais Edward s'en contenta. Car il était vraiment furieux. Contre elle, contre lui. Contre cette flic qui l'attirait inexplicablement alors que tout chez elle l'horripilait aux plus hauts points.

Il était furieux par l'attraction qu'elle lui faisait subir depuis deux semaines. Depuis qu'il l'avait embrassé dans sa voiture, aimant tous les deux ça alors qu'il avait juste voulu la mettre hors d'elle. Il avait alors échoué. Il avait aimé ça. Plus qu'il ne le devait. Plus qu'il ne l'était autorisé.

Edward Cullen démarra sa voiture et partit, les points serrer sur le volant, se jurant de rectifier ce qu'il ressentait pour Isabella.

* * *

**_Bon, je ne suis pas trop fier de ce chapitre, mais j'ai un peu mis l'accent sur la confusion des sentiments d'Edward et Bella. Le prochain chapitre se centrera sur eux deux, bien évidemment ^^_**

**_Laissez vos avis, ça m'aiderait beaucoup !_**

**_Un grand merci encore à La plume d'Elena, Jus de Carotte, bellaeva, Nedwige Stew, jenny56, sochic88, etc..._**

**_Je ne vous cite pas toutes, mais merci ^^_**


	11. Chapitre 10 Contradiction

**_Bonjour !_**

**_Les révisions s'accélèrent, d'où mon léger retard. Mais me revoilà !_**

**_Entrée en matière avec notre cher Edward, j'espère que vous apprécierez..._**

**_Merci encore pour celles qui me laisse leur avis, ça me fais très plaisir à chaque fois !_**

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

**Contradiction**

* * *

Dans sa vie, l'amour n'avait pas sa place. C'était un plaisir qu'il avait longtemps dû bannir à jamais, se protégeant ainsi de la meilleure façon possible vis-à-vis des autres. Il n'avait hélas pas pu se défaire de sa famille, restant près deux dès que la situation le lui accordait. Mais il gardait malgré tout ses distances avec eux, taisant à jamais la voix qu'il avait choisie pour vivre.

Vivre... était-ce seulement le bon mot pour définir sa vie ? Mentir à ses proches, risquer sa vie à chaque seconde, échoué la plupart du temps, recommencer, encore et encore, disparaissant des jours ou des semaines sans pouvoir le dire, mentir encore... ça devenait pesant d'année en année. Mais c'était son choix. Edward Cullen avait choisi une vie compliquée, sans attache, interdit d'amour et de sentiments. Une vie solitaire mais bien payée. L'argent lui suffirait-il, finalement ? C'est ce qu'avait cru Edward depuis maintenant huit ans. Vivre ainsi jusqu'à sa mort. Car il le savait, son métier était risqué, et par conséquent, son espérance de vie extrêmement limitée. D'où sa haine, désormais.

Il n'avait pas le droit d'aimer ! Il ne pouvait se le permettre ! Sa vie était bien trop risquée pour qu'une femme puisse entrer dans sa vie. Elle serait en danger. Elle serait sa faiblesse. Elle serait sa perte.

Les hommes devenaient vulnérables à cause de l'amour qu'ils pouvaient porter aux femmes. À l'amour qu'ils pouvaient porter aux familles. C'était là que l'ennemi frappait toujours.

Alors Edward devait impérativement oublier cette fille. Oublier cette flic et faire comme s'il ne l'avait jamais rencontré. Comme si le baiser n'avait jamais existé. Comme si Edward n'avait rien ressenti en la touchant.

-Oh toi, tu t'es levé du mauvais pied, maugréa sa plus jeune sœur, Alice, en le découvrant accoudé au bar, buvant distraitement son café.

Cette dernière n'avait même pas frappé avant d'entrer dans l'appartement, posant bruyamment des tonnes de sacs un peu partout dans la cuisine. Son frère soupira en signe de réponse, l'ignorant royalement.

-C'est ça, vas-y, bougonne dans ton coin, se moqua-t-elle. Tu sais que tu ne risques pas de l'emballer, la petite, si tu continues à arborer ce genre de comportement. Les femmes aiment parler le matin, vu ? Alors voir monsieur ronchon tous les matins ne doit pas être affriolant, si tu veux mon avis.

-Alice, de quoi tu parles ! Grogna-t-il en posant brutalement sa tasse sur le bar.

-Quoi, tu pensais quand même pas que Rose mettrait sous silence le fait que tu vois une fille ! S'écria-t-elle en sautillant sur place comme une enfant, un grand sourire illuminant son petit visage de lutin. Une fille, Edward ! Ça fait deux semaines que Rose et moi, on essaye de savoir qui elle est, mais on n'a aucun indice sauf son prénom. Adorable, d'ailleurs, si tu veux mon avis.

-Non merci, je m'en passerais, ragea-t-il faiblement.

Edward tenta de lui échapper en se dirigeant vers son bureau, mais sa jeune sœur lui barra la route en gardant sur elle un sourire machiavélique. Ce genre de signe inaugurant en général de mauvaise chose pour lui, Edward l'attrapa gentiment par les épaules et l'écarta de son chemin, se renfermant rapidement dans son antre. Et une fois la porte fermée, il s'y appuya dessus, les épaules voûtées.

-J'ai donc dû parler avec Jazz, minauda Alice derrière la porte, faisant grommeler de plus belle de son frère. Et imagine ma surprise quand il m'a révélé que tu lui avais demandé des renseignements... très précis sur cette fille. Si tu n'étais pas mon frère, Edward, j'aurais pris ça pour du harcèlement. Mais je m'en fiche. Rose et moi, on veut savoir qui elle est, et comment elle a fait pour enfin te faire réagir. C'est vrai quoi ! Tu arrives bientôt à tes trente ans, bordel ! Et il n'est pas question que tu me prives du plaisir d'organiser ton mariage ! Ni de voir la future Madame Cullen.

-Putain, Alice ! Cria-t-il en en rouvrant la porte à la volée, fou de rage. Je veux juste être tranquille, aujourd'hui, c'est trop demander ?! Et oublie cette fille, tu veux ! Elle ne représente strictement rien, alors arrête de t'imaginer me marier ou... qu'importe ce que tu as en tête. Lâchez-moi, par pitier !

Alice ne se démonta pas face à à la colère de son frère, ayant l'habitude de ses sautes d'humeur. Elle savait très bien qu'il lui mentait pour avoir la paix. Mais Alice Cullen n'était pas dupe. Les gens disant être très bien tout seul se fourvoyaient royalement. Son frère ne faisait pas exception. En se disant cela, il se protégeait. Or, la solitude tuait bien plus de gens que l'amour.

-Très bien, répliqua-t-elle d'un air guilleret, souriant de toutes ses dents. Alors dans ce cas, je vais aller tirer les vers du nez à Jazz. Crois-moi, confidentielle ou pas, il crachera le morceau !

Son frère plissa les yeux de colère, serrant les poings. Il savait pertinemment qu'en parler à Rosalie avait été une erreur monumentale. Ses sœurs étaient de vraies pies et les secrets très vite partagés entre elles. Il se demandait combien de temps lui restait-il avant que l'information n'atteigne ses parents. Esmée serait alors hystérique, prévoyant déjà un repas de famille afin de la rencontrer. Et Carlisle... son père le regarderait alors avec inquiétude, étant le seul de toute la famille à connaître sa réelle profession.

Edward sentit sa colère augmenter crescendo, tout droit diriger vers Isabella Swan. Cette jeune femme faiblarde osant porter un insigne de flic alors qu'elle n'était même pas capable de le mettre à terre.

Cette nuit-là, il avait terriblement jubilé. Bien sûr qu'elle en avait été incapable ! Son entraînement à lui surpassait de très loin celui des simples flics. Même son coéquipier, Jacob Black, bien que ceinture noire, n'aurait rien pu faire pour le mettre à terre. Si tel avait été le cas, Edward Cullen aurait dû s'interroger sur ses propres capacités.

-Jasper ne te dira rien, Alice, la prévint-il sèchement en s'installant à son bureau, sortant d'un tiroir une cigarette et un briquet. Ce n'est pas parce que tu couches avec lui que tu l'a à ta botte. Il reste mon associer avant tout.

-Ouais, bas à ce propos, répondit Alice en se postant devant lui, je ne crois pas une seule seconde que Jazz soit avocat. À moins que ce métier soit si risqué qu'on revient du travail le visage tuméfier...

Edward releva la tête, fronçant les sourcils. Sa sœur le regarda alors avec suspicion, croisant les bras d'un air de défi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Souffla-t-il, inquiet.

Alice s'assit près de lui en soupirant, le visage fermé par l'angoisse. Edward n'aimait pas du tout le tournant dans lequel la conversation allait. Il passa donc un bras rassurant sur les épaules de sa sœur, attendant la suite avec appréhension.

-Depuis quelques jours, Jazz rentre épuisé, anéantis et blessé, souffla-t-elle avec tristesse. Il se terre comme toi dans son bureau, couvert d'ecchymoses et de sang. Il est sans cesse condescendant, irascible et abattu. Je... je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'ai essayé de lui parler mais il dit de ne pas m'inquiéter et de le laisser tranquille. Alors... je passe mes journées dehors à faire les magasins et rester avec Rose après la fermeture du café. Mais je ne supporte plus cette situation, Edward ! Vous devez arrêter de nous mentir, à tous ! Vous devez nous dirent la vérité ! Sinon... je crains que je ne sois plus capable de le supporter. Ça m'étouffe, tous ces secrets, tu comprends ?

Alice retint comme elle put ses larmes, mais bien vite, le flot de ses paroles l'accablèrent et elle fondit en larmes dans les bras de son frère.

Edward ne dit rien pour la réconforter ou lui confirmer ce qu'elle avançait. Oui, Edward lui cachait bien des choses, à elle comme à Rosalie et sa mère. Et oui, Jasper Hale gardait le même terrible secret. Or, lui avait malgré tout choisi une vie avec amour et joie. Pourtant, le secret devenait trop lourd à porter, et ainsi, faisait souffrir sa bien-aimée.

Mais c'était, avant d'être la petite amie de Jasper, sa petite sœur. Sa famille. Il se devait donc de la protéger. Tout comme Jasper le faisait, en l'écartant de sa vie, désormais.

-Tu ne diras toujours rien, n'est-ce pas ?

Alice chuchota contre son épaule, épuisée.

-Je ne peux rien dire, répondit Edward simplement, se détachant d'elle afin de se relevé.

Il la fit sortir de la pièce sans la regarder, évitant à tout prix son regard éploré. La vue de sa sœur, en larmes, à cause de son choix de vie lui fit horreur. Mais c'était ainsi. Il s'était engagé. Il ne pouvait plus reculer.

...

L'agent Swan regardait d'un air septique la scène de crime, observant méticuleusement le corps retrouver devant le restaurant « South Gate ». Le même restaurant où elle s'était rendu avec Edward Massen.

-Il te ressemble, dit Bella d'un ton morne.

-Arrête, ça ne veut rien dire, répliqua son coéquipier. Le « dramaturge » tue de manière aléatoire.

-Jusqu'à maintenant, oui, railla-t-elle en faisant demi-tour, rejoignant la voiture.

L'agent Black la rejoignit, les mains dans les poches, le visage inexpressif. Il observa la scène de crime, silencieux ; Tyler rangeait déjà son matériel, Mike s'entretenait avec le directeur du restaurant, et les autres agents dispersaient la foule. Le corps était quand à lui désormais recouvert d'une bâche, cachant un visage mat et des cheveux bruns.

-Ce restaurant, je le connais, révéla-t-elle en regardant Jacob.

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers elle, dubitatif.

-C'est là qu'Edward Massen m'a emmené. Ajoute à ça ce jeune homme pouvant prétendre être ton frère, Jake, et ose ensuite me dire que ce n'est que des coïncidences ! Le tueur à des cibles... et c'est nous.

-Je partage son avis, ajouta Tyler en passant devant eux, un gros sac de sport passer en sangle autour de son thorax.

-Merci Ty, mais on t'a pas sonné ! Railla Jacob en rigolant. Bon, écoutes, Bella ; si ton idée est juste, il va falloir se montrer prudent. Et garder un œil sur l'autre.

-Tu le fais déjà en permanence, marmonna-t-elle.

...

Assise à la même table que d'habitude, au fond du café Alice Tea, Bella tapota nerveusement son smartphone contre la table, attendant patiemment son chocolat chaud.

Elle n'avait plus de nouvelle de son père depuis bientôt deux semaines, et bien qu'elle sache que son père était en mission, cela l'inquiétait plus que de raison. Elle tomba une fois de plus sur le répondeur.

-Papa, rappelle-moi s'il te plaît. Tu ne donnes pas de nouvelle et je commence à m'inquiéter sérieusement. J'espère au moins que tu profites de l'Europe et que tu me ramèneras de belle photos. Donne-moi signe de vie, s'il te plaît. Je t'aime.

Bella raccrocha ensuite et attrapa le mug qu'on lui tendit. Elle releva les yeux et sourit à la propriétaire du café, la remerciant.

-Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas autre chose ? Lui demanda-t-elle alors, l'observant intensément. Vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir le moral.

-Oh ! Ça se voit tant que ça, grommela l'agent Swan en se prenant la tête entre ses mains, dépité par l'anxiété. Ce n'est rien, ça va passer.

-Pas tout seul, non, répliqua-t-elle en s'absentant quelques secondes avant de revenir avec deux verres et une bouteille. Mais avec de l'aide, je vous garantis que ça ira mieux.

Bella grimaça légèrement face à l'entrain de la jeune femme en face d'elle ; petite, des cheveux noirs comme les ailes d'un corbeau et les yeux gris, elle donnait l'air de sortir tout droit d'un conte pour enfants au vu de son air mutin. Et en y regardant de plus près, le café semblait lui aussi sortir d'un conte de fées... Cette femme était donc ouverte d'esprit et enfantine. Une vraie joie de vivre brillait dans ses yeux, bien que noirci par un autre sentiment dont Bella ignorait le nom et la cause. Le remord et la crainte, sans doute.

-On passe tous des mauvais jours, quelques fois, continua-t-elle de jacasser en remplissant les deux verres d'une substance liquide à l'odeur fruitée. Mais faut garder le sourire, pas vrai ! Allez, buvez !

Buvez ! Bella l'observa désormais avec attention. Ce dernier mot avait souvent été employé par monsieur sexy / connard. Et à chaque fois, elle avait cédé. Cette femme détenait-elle le même pouvoir ?

-C'est de la tequila ? Demanda-t-elle avec suspicion, fronçant le nez. Parce que je ne bois jamais d'alcool.

-Eh bien, votre vie doit être bien triste, rétorqua la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Et vous, vous buvez pendant vos heures de travail, riposta Bella en arquant un sourcil. Je ne crois pas que se soit toléré, ça.

-Ma chère, je suis propriétaire ici. Alors les règles, vous savez... De plus, vu l'heure, personne ne viendra avant une bonne heure. On est que toutes les deux, je peux donc faire ce que je veux.

-Vous êtes plus démoralisé que moi, alors, comprit Bella en buvant sa tasse de chocolat chaud.

La jeune femme sourit tristement avant d'avaler d'une traître son verre de tequila. Elle le reposa ensuite brusquement sur la table, observant attentivement l'agent Swan de ses yeux gris.

-Vous venez très souvent dans mon café, dit-elle après un long silence. Je vous vois toujours avec un homme plus âgé. Votre père ?

-Oui... mais il est parti en Italie pour le moment. Je suis toute seule cette fois. Dîtes... Alice Tea, c'est votre choix ?

La jeune femme sourit doucement en haussant les épaules.

-C'est présomptueux d'appeler son établissement par son prénom ?

-Tout dépend de la personne à qui appartient le prénom. Mais en général, ça montre bien le fort caractère de la personne, et son besoin de se mettre constamment en avant sur les autres. Vous compensez certainement un besoin d'affection et un besoin de contrôle, qui vous n'avez certainement pas eut étant plus jeune, dominer par un grand frère ou une grande sœur. Vous êtes la dernière de votre famille alors en appelant ce café « Alice », vous leur montrer votre indépendance et votre besoin d'attention. Mais le café restant très discret et éclairer de préférence par des guirlandes, vous montrez malgré tout votre vulnérabilité face au monde qui vous entoure, et déclarer par ce choix de décor votre manque perpétuel de douceur, tel que le connaissent beaucoup d'enfants enfermés dans leur monde imaginaire. En clair, vous êtes forte mais garder une grande âme d'enfant, bien que le désir de dominer vous tenaille à chaque instant.

Alice la regarda, bouche bée, immobile depuis que la jeune femme brune l'avait décrite et cerné en quelques regards discrets. Elle recula sa chaise légèrement, plissant les yeux et penchant la tête sur le côté.

Tient ! Monsieur sexy / connard faisait exactement la même chose !

-Je suis désolé, souffla Bella en baissant les yeux sur sa tasse refroidie. J'ai tendance à analyser les gens et leur déballer tout en face. Ce n'est pas très aimable de ma part de vous juger de cette manière.

-Non, c'est... ce n'est rien, murmura Alice dans un souffle. Je n'y avais jamais pensé, en faites. Je ne trouvais aucun nom pour nommer le café alors... Vous êtes très doué, vous savez ! Vous êtes psy ?

-Oh non, rigola Bella. Juste mordu de psychologie, mais ça s'arrête là. C'est instinctif, chez moi. Désolé, mon meilleur ami me rappelle sans cesse que je n'ai aucun filtre quand je parle. Je choque très fréquemment.

-Je comprend pourquoi, sourit-elle. Bon, allez, faut que je retourne à mon bar ! Mais c'était très sympa de vous avoir parlé. J'aime les gens comme vous. C'est très revigorant, vous savez !

-Merci Alice, et... aussi pour le verre.

-On sera quitte une fois que je serais comment vous appelez. C'est de bonne guerre, après m'avoir cerné, non ?

Bella leva ledit verre et le but d'une traite, sous l'air ravi de la jeune femme.

-Isabella Swan. Mais la prochaine fois que je reviendrais, appelez-moi Bella.

Alice hocha la tête avant de repartir, une lueur étrange dans les yeux. Bella crût même y voir déferlé la surprise, l'étonnement et le ravissement... mais la jeune femme s'était déjà en aller avant que l'agent Swan soit certaine de ce qu'elle avançait.

Prenant son sac et son téléphone, elle partit à son tour, un peu contrarié par ce qu'elle revenait de faire ; pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas s'empêcher d'analyser les gens, comme ça ? C'était vraiment indiscret et très déconcertant pour les personnes en face d'elle, elle le savait pertinemment. Mais Bella oubliait bien souvent ce qu'était la différence entre suspect et civil. Ça lui porterait un jour préjudice, elle en était persuadée.

Après tout, si elle était seule, c'était bien pour cette raison, non ? Savoir presque lire une vie entière rien qu'en observant le visage d'une personne, c'était vraiment quelque chose de déroutant. Mais c'était aussi très obsédant. Et Bella en était totalement dépendante. Elle adorait ça. Et ne s'en privait jamais.

D'où l'obsession qu'elle ressentait en ce moment, à propos du seul homme qu'elle ne pouvait lire correctement. Edward Massen...

Alors Bella savait une chose ; il fallait qu'elle le retrouve.

* * *

**_Les choses vont désormais s'accélérer pour Edward et Bella. En espérant malgré tout que cela reste crédible._**

**_L'enquête aussi va avancer, montrant de nouvelles facettes..._**

**_J'espère en tout cas que ça vous plaît toujours ! _**

**_Bisous_**


	12. Chapitre 11 Le dramaturge

_**Hello !**_

_**Donc comme l'inspiration carbure à plein régime, j'en profite pour vous poster la suite en avance.**_

_**Avec le tueur, c'est toujours court, mais on commence à comprendre certaines choses.**_

_**La suite arrivera très vite, bien que je ne promette rien. Ce que j'assure en revanche, c'est de l'action et des révélations !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

**Le dramaturge**

* * *

Là, voilà. Ça commence enfin à être amusant, tu ne trouves pas, Black ?

Tu as enfin compris. Tu as enfin reçu mon message. Ce n'était pas si difficile, n'est-ce pas . Après tout, j'avais laissé tous les indices à ta porté. Mais là encore, mon petit Black, tu me déçois. Car qu'on se le dise d'homme à homme ; sans ta chère Isabella, tu marinerais encore dans les eaux troubles. Et ça me déçoit terriblement.

Mais vois-tu, pour ta défense, il est vrai que je m'appliquais pour le moment à observer Isabella plutôt que toi. À suivre ses moindres faits et gestes pour pouvoir frapper de manière graduel, à la voir peu à peu se retourner quand elle marchait dans la rue. Voir son côté le plus vulnérable prendre le dessus de ses instincts. Qu'elle farce !

C'était tellement euphorique de vous voir prendre conscience du danger qui vous guettait ! De te voir, Black, posé des yeux effrayé sur ta coéquipière, imaginant déjà des manières de la protéger. Sachant pertinemment qu'elle serait la première cible si tu étais visé.

Car oui, mon petit Black, ta seule vulnérabilité de flic repose finalement sur une amie. Une amie dont la faiblesse suie de tout son être aux moindres regards posés sur elle.

Ah, l'extase !

Tu dis que je suis un sociopathe ? Un être contaminé par la schizophrénie et le désir de tuer ? Mais tu es tellement loin de la vérité, mon cher ! Et aussi si prêt ! Si prêt de me découvrir, de connaître mon secret, de comprendre ce que je suis réellement.

Oui, je suis peut-être atteint de cette maladie, qui sait ! Quelle importance, quand mon but reste celui de te détruire de manière constante, se réduisant peu à peu à rien. Juste la folie pure avant d'avoir la bonté d'arrêter et de te tuer.

Le vide, Black. Rien que le vide. Le noir total.

Plus d'entourages, plus de famille, plus d'Isabella. Le néant. Rien que pour toi.

Et lorsque j'en arriverais à toi, tu me demanderas pourquoi. Et je te répondrais simplement : œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Car finalement, ce n'était que ça.

Oui, ce n'était bien que ça, la clé du mystère, Jacob Black! Une pure vengeance. Une simple revanche pour le mal que ta famille m'avait causé.

Laquelle ? Bien sûr que tu l'ignorais ! Comment se pouvait-il en être autrement, d'ailleurs ? Ton père n'aurait jamais eu l'audace de te l'énoncé.

Non, bien sûr que non. On ne révèle jamais ce genre de chose à son enfant, après tout. Bien trop honteux. Bien trop sombre. Bien trop impossible.

Tu n'aurais pas compris ; la petite Swan non plus.

Mais voilà les faits, pour que tu puisses comprendre ma motivation et que tu arrêtes de me traiter de dégénéré. Je te donne une date, de simples chiffres : 12 mai 2012. Cela ne te rappelle rien, Black ? Oui, c'est bien cela : juste un an avant le meurtre de ton père.

Coïncidence ? J'espère sincèrement que tu ne penses pas à cette hypothèse ! Auquel cas, tu es bien le pire des idiots !

Aller, réfléchis un peu, Jacob ! Ne soit pas bête ; la clé se trouve pourtant dans ces chiffres.

Ce jour-là, rappelle-toi, l'agent Billy Black était en mission, pendant que tu te pavanais avec ton amie dans les rues de Manhattan. Et ce jour-là précisément, la mission qu'avait commodité Swan avait tourné à la tragédie ; une dizaine d'agents, une trentaine de civils... et une demi-douzaine de tués. Dont ma famille.

D'où mes actes. D'où mes motivations. D'où ma haine à ton égard !

Voilà, le principal est dit, mon petit Black. À toi de faire le reste, avec ton équipe de bras cassés ! Mais je te rappelle encore une fois quelque chose : c'est moi qui créé les règles ! Alors c'est bien moi qui déciderais quand le Dramaturge se fera capturer.

Pas avant, pas après.

Tiens-toi prêt, Black. Je suis de nature impatient, crois-moi. Alors je ne risque pas d'apprécier ton inefficacité.

Cherche-moi ! Dépêches-toi ! Ou tu risques de voir très vite défilé des cadavres à l'image de ta chère Isabella...

* * *

_**Toujours pas d'idées sur l'identité du tueur ?**_

_**J'ai eu bien souvent Edward comme coupable... ce n'est vraiment pas sympa pour lui. Mais je sens que vous allez trouver. **_

_**Et donc un grand merci encore pour mes lecteurs ! Et notamment à tous ceux qui passent sans laisser leurs traces. Perso, ça ne m'embête pas, bien que j'aime savoir ce que vous en pensez. **_

_**Ça m'aide beaucoup, vous savez !**_

_**À très vite !**_


	13. Chapitre 12 Soupçon

**_Hello everybody !_**

**_Chapitre plus long que d'habitude, rien que pour vous !_**

**_Vous allez voir de nouveau aspect chez les personnages..._**

**_Pour ce qui est des suppositions sur le tueur, j'en connais qui se rapprochent dangereusement de la vérité. Bravo pour la bonne déduction._**

**_Et pour finir, toujours un grand merci à mes lecteurs !_**

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

**Soupçon **

* * *

Central Park était probablement le lieu le plus magique de New York, lorsque tôt le matin, la brume renvoyait de faibles lueurs dorées, transperçant de manière exceptionnelle les branchages et les hauts buildings de tout Manhattan.

Bella y préférait alors passer son temps le matin, sentant la rosée du matin faire remonter des effluves printaniers de boisées et de chèvrefeuilles. Ainsi que la fraîcheur, qui revigorait et donnait des coups de fouet.

Le parc étant quasiment vide à cette heure-ci, la jeune femme en profita pour se poser sur un coin d'herbe, mettant la musique à fond en choisissant dans sa play list du charleston – sa danse de prédilection parmi tant d'autres. Un livre à la main, qu'elle sortit de son sac avec une petite couverture rose pâle, elle se posa une trentaine de minutes, étendu de tout son long dans l'herbe fraîche, les jambes repliées vers le ciel en battant l'air au rythme de la musique. Le soleil commençant à percer les nuages, elle ressentit vite une douce brûlure réchauffer tout son être, la faisant soupirer de bien-être.

La semaine commençait finalement de manière agréable, chassant bien vite le mauvais temps des jours précédents. L'été s'annonçait torride, ce qui la remplit de bonheur. Le moral reprendrait une bonne dose d'énergie, éradiquant bien vite les idées noires. Ce qui ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, au vu des soucis que représentait son enquête et le silence de son père.

Bella leva les yeux à un moment donné, distraite par les rares passants. Ses écouteurs l'envoyaient à une autre époque, dans les années vingt, où les femmes devenaient de plus en plus indépendantes et où les plus grandes légendes avaient vécu, aussi bien du côté des détectives que des criminels.

Cela lui fit alors penser à un couple hautement célèbre ; Bonnie et Clyde, dont elle avait étudié l'histoire quelques années plus tôt, durant son adolescence. Bien que braqueurs et tueurs, elle en avait eu un certain respect tout au long de sa lecture, admirant leurs débrouillardises et leur amour. La mort qu'ils avaient eue ne lui plaisait pas particulièrement, toutefois.

L'agent Swan n'était pas une justicière comme Jacob, et était totalement contre le fait qu'un flic se permettre de mettre à mort une personne, bien qu'elle représente un danger réel pour la communauté. Le plus célèbre couple des années vingt n'avaient pas eu cette chance. Leurs arrestations n'avaient pas été des plus protocolaire.

Une nouvelle chanson de charleston passa alors, la sortant de sa rêvasserie. Bella s'était vu les cheveux bouclés, un bandeau noir autour du port de tête, un rouge à lèvres criard et une robe à franges blanche, le sautoir noir accentuant ses cheveux noirs d'ébène.

Elle sourit légèrement, pensant qu'elle serait bien plus médiocre comme flic si elle avait vécu à cette époque. Les hommes lui auraient très vite ri au nez.

_«Vous avez lu l'histoire de Jesse James,_

_Comment il vécut,_

_Comment il est mort._

_Ça vous a plu, hein,_

_Vous en d'mandez encore_

_Et bien, écoutez l'histoire de Bonnie and Clyde. »_

Bella associait beaucoup ces paroles à ce qu'elle était désormais. Car après avoir lu l'histoire de ce couple mythique, Bella avait annoncé à son père son choix de carrière. Afin qu'ainsi, elle puisse jamais représenter les détectives de l'époque ; tirez puis posez les questions. Pas elle. Bella poserait d'abord les questions, puis aviserait suivant la situation. Mais jamais elle abattrait de sang-froid, sous peine de probablement se morfondre pour le restant de ses jours.

_« Alors voilà, Clyde a une petite amie,_

_Elle est belle et son prénom c'est Bonnie._

_À eux d'eux ils forment le gang Barrow,_

_Leurs noms : Bonnie Parker et Clyde Barrow._

_Bonnie and Clyde_

_Bonnie and Clyde »_

Bella ramassa ses affaires, les mettant dans son sac à dos noir et remettant sur ses épaules sa veste de sport, se frictionnant les bras à cause de la température restant plutôt base quand le soleil disparaissait quelques instants.

_« Moi, lorsque j'ai connu Clyde autrefois,_

_C'était un gars loyal, honnête et droit._

_Il faut croire que c'est la société_

_Qui m'a définiti'ment abîmé_

_Bonnie and Clyde_

_Bonnie and Clyde »_

Elle repartit ensuite vers la piste de course, resserrant distraitement sa queue-de-cheval et ajustant son brassard où se trouvait son smartphone. Le sac à dos n'étant pas idéal pour courir, elle du se résoudre à rebrousser chemin vers son appartement, trottinant légèrement pour se s'échauffer les chevilles et les mollets.

_« Qu'est-c' qu'on n'a pas écrit sur elle et moi,_

_On prétend que nous tuons de sang-froid._

_C'est pas drôle mais on est bien obligé,_

_De faire taire celui qui s'met à gueuler_

_Bonnie and Clyde_

_Bonnie and Clyde »_

La vision de l'arme à feu sous le siège de la voiture de monsieur Massen revint alors la hanté, chassant sa bonne humeur brusquement. Bella ralentit imperceptiblement sa course, pinçant les lèvres, préoccupée.

_« Chaque fois qu'un polic'man se fait buter,_

_Qu'un garage ou qu'une banque se fait braquer,_

_Pour la police ça ne fait pas d'mystère._

_C'est signé Clyde Barrow et Bonnie Parker._

_Bonnie and Clyde_

_Bonnie and Clyde »_

Après tout, bien que le métier d'avocat soit parfois risqué, avait-il réellement besoin d'une arme pour s'assurer ? Était-ce vraiment une nécessité ou cachait-il un lourd passé ?

Edward avait été soldat pour l'air force... enfin, selon son dossier. Cela expliquait l'arme. Et son tempérament violent.

Bella ne devait donc pas être préoccupée. Edward était juste prudent et distant. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

_« Maintenant, chaqu' fois qu'on essaie d'se ranger,_

_De s'installer tranquilles dans un meublé,_

_Dans les trois jours voilà le tac tac tac_

_Des mitraillettes qui reviennent à l'attaque_

_Bonnie and Clyde_

_Bonnie and Clyde »_

Mais pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas le cerner ? Personne ne lui avait résisté jusqu'à présent, ou alors que très rarement. Et le fait qu'Edward lui revienne en tête en permanence l'obligeait à savoir pourquoi. Et surtout, à le retrouver.

_« Un de ces quatre nous tomberons ensemble_

_Moi j'm'en fou c'est pour Bonnie que je tremble_

_Quelle importance qu'ils me fassent la peau_

_Moi Bonnie je tremble pour Clyde Barrow_

_Bonnie and Clyde_

_Bonnie and Clyde »_

Le baiser l'obsédait toujours et elle devait pourtant avancer. Il fallait donc qu'elle résolve le mystère qu'incarnait Edward Massen avant qu'elle ne perde la tête.

_«D'tout façon ils n'pouvaient plus s'en sortir_

_La seule solution c'était mourir_

_Mais plus d'un les a suivis en enfer_

_Quand sont morts Barrow et Bonnie Parker_

_Bonnie and Clyde_

_Bonnie and Clyde »_

Arrivé plus tard à l'appartement, l'agent Swan sortit rapidement le dossier que lui avait refilé son coéquipier, détenant les quelques rares informations de monsieur sexy / connard. Elle avait déjà parcouru la feuille à plusieurs reprises, mais sans jamais vraiment s'arrêter aux détails les plus futiles. Notamment l'adresse, par exemple, se souciant d'emblée de son passé et de sa profession que de la façon de le retrouver.

Ainsi Bella ne réfléchit pas une seule seconde qu'en au tournant de la situation, arrachant déjà son brassard de son bras et allant enfiler une tenue plus confortable qu'une tenue de sport serré près du corps. Elle empoigna ensuite sa veste en cuir et sortit rapidement de l'appartement, de peur de vouloir faire demi-tour si elle réfléchissait trop.

...

Arrivée à destination, au 177 E 63rd St, Manhattan , la jeune femme resta sur le trottoir d'en face, observant l'endroit où habitait monsieur Massen, avec curiosité.

L'appartement n'était vraiment pas ce à quoi elle s'était attendu, imaginant probablement un immense immeuble avec gardien et portier sur tapis rouge, au vu de l'argent qu'il pouvait visiblement dépenser dans un restaurant hors de prix.

Or, Bella était arrivée devant une petite maison plus qu'adorable, aux murs blancs et aux fenêtres vertes foncés. Une grande porte de garage de la même couleur était située à côté de la porte d'entrée, avec un portail parcourant toute la longueur de la maison. Étant très étroite comme l'était toute maison du quartier, elle se dressait sur trois étages, constitués de balcons orner de buis taillés en boules au vert flamboyant.

L'un dans l'autre, bien que minimaliste, elle ne manquait ni de charme ni de luxe. Alors Bella voyait une parcelle de ce qu'était cet homme : riche mais dépensier dans uniquement quelques domaines. Minimaliste et sachant exactement ce qu'il voulait. Probablement aussi très maniaque.

Bella allait traverser la route, espérant secrètement que personne ne soit présent dans la maison pour qu'on ne lui ouvre, quand soudain, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître deux hommes dans l'embrasure de la porte. L'agent Swan eut alors le réflexe de se réfugier derrière une voiture noire, les observant discrètement à travers les vitres. Elle n'avait même pas réfléchi en agissant ainsi, se contentant de suivre son instinct la prévenant de quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond entre ses deux hommes.

En effet, les deux hommes qui étaient encore dans la pénombre, semblaient dans une posture défensive, se disputant clairement au sujet de quelque chose. En plissant les yeux, Bella découvrit une chevelure blonde. Elle ne distinguait pas grand-chose d'autre.

Mais, au moment où elle voulut se rapprocher un peu pour connaître le tenant de la conversation, l'un des deux hommes sortis enfin de l'encadrement de la porte, s'exposant totalement à la lumière du jour, faisant apparaître par la même occasion l'autre homme derrière lui.

Alors Bella poussa un cri d'exclamation, plaquant immédiatement une main contre sa bouche pour se taire. L'homme qui venait de sortir de l'appartement d'Edward n'était autre que son chef : Mike Newton.

...

Newton venait de partir, l'air furibond, quand Edward s'apprêtait à refermer la porte. L'entrevu ne s'était pas exactement passé comme Edward l'avait prévu, mais au moins, il avait su garder son calme et ses menaces pour lui. Mais la prochaine fois que Newton viendrait lui donner des ordres, il saurait très bien quoi répliquer.

Lançant un dernier regard vers le flic, Edward amorça un demi-tour pour rentrer, quand, du coin de l'œil, il vit une silhouette en face de sa rue qui retint immédiatement son attention, lui faisant écarquiller les yeux de surprise. Une soudaine angoisse monta alors en lui, bientôt remplacé par la colère.

Agrippant violemment l'encadrement de la porte, se penchant légèrement en avant, il fusilla la jeune femme du regard, la mâchoire serrée, les jointures de ses poings écartelés. Une rage noire l'anima dès lors, se déversant injustement sur la jeune femme.

Il fit un pas en avant, s'immobilisant sur le trottoir, menaçant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Cracha-t-il avec véhémence, assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende.

Isabella Swan se redressa de derrière la voiture, l'air totalement paniqué par son regard meurtrier. Ses yeux à elle naviguaient entre lui et la rue qu'avait empruntée Newton, l'air perdu et troublé.

Edward en profita pour traverser la rue rapidement et l'agripper par le bras, l'entraînant de force devant l'appartement. Mais la jeune femme reprit vie au moment d'atteindre le trottoir d'en face et s'écarta subitement de lui, se retrouvant au beau milieu de la rue, déserte fort heureusement. Elle se massa ensuite le bras en lançant des éclairs vers Edward. Ce dernier pinça les lèvres, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, faisant gonfler ses muscles sous son t-shirt noir.

-Tu es là depuis longtemps ? Poursuivit-il en plissant les yeux, visiblement en colère. Tu m'espionnais ?

-Je passais dans le coin, répliqua-t-elle simplement en rejoignant la chaussée, gardant une certaine distance entre eux. La rue appartient à tout le monde, il me semble !

Edward garda la mâchoire crispée, la toisant méchamment. Il fit encore mine de l'approcher, levant une main pour la saisir.

-Ne recommencez pas ! Plaida-t-elle en reculant, le visage rouge de colère. Je vous interdis de m'approcher.

-Ah oui, vraiment ? Sourit-il légèrement, gardant un air froid et distant. Je ne crois pas que tu sois en mesure de m'interdire quoique se soit, Isabella. Je t'ai déjà mise à terre une fois. Ne m'oblige pas à recommander.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais il s'avança rapidement vers elle, la prenant au dépourvu. Il la poussa alors vers sa porte sans ménagement, saisissant ses épaules d'un geste violent.

-Vos menaces ne m'atteignent pas, gronda-t-elle en se retournant, le regardant dans les yeux. On est en pleine rue, vous n'oserez rien faire contre moi.

Edward arqua un sourcil, amusé. La rue était déserte à cette-ci et le fait qu'ils soient désormais dans la petite cour de sa maison, à l'abri des regards derrière les buis, ne fit qu'accentuer son hilarité. Il la plaqua contre la porte du portail, qui était désormais refermée, la poussant ensuite brusquement contre la porte entrebâiller de l'entrée.

Le corps d'Isabella, extrêmement menu et léger, ne résista pas une seule seconde à son assaut, rebondissant sur tous les obstacles. Elle finit par trébucher dans l'entrée, se rattrapant bien vite à l'encadrement de la porte. Son regard lançait des éclairs.

Edward l'ignora et referma la porte, les isolent définitivement du reste du monde. Et avant qu'elle ne puisse amorcer le moindre mouvement, il fut devant elle, imposant et le regard sévère. Elle détourna les siens, analysant son environnement.

L'entrée de la petite maison débouchait immédiatement sur un escalier blanc et noir et sur un grand salon, aux couleurs noire et argents. Un style typiquement masculin, faisant immédiatement penser à une garçonnière. Aucune femme ne vivait ici, c'était une certitude pour Isabella.

Alors, quand elle reprit conscience de la situation, elle repoussa l'homme devant elle, braquant des yeux noirs sur lui, restant violente tempête semblait s'annoncer entre elle et lui. Et aucun des deux ne semblaient vouloir baisser les yeux.

Edward souffla d'exaspération avant de la laisser planter là, dans l'entrée. Cette dernière échappa un bruit d'indignation, le suivant à la trace jusqu'au salon, s'appuyant contre l'arche que possédait l'entrée de la pièce. Elle serra les dents.

-Vous me traînez de force ici, et ensuite, vous poussez un soupir comme si j'étais un supplice ? Cria-t-elle en lui agrippant le bras pour qu'il la regarde. Votre attitude marchait peut-être à l'armée, mais pas avec moi ! Je commence vraiment à me demander si votre boulot ne vous montrait pas à la tête, parfois. Ce n'est pas parce que vous voyez des couples sur le point de divorcer, faisant acte de violence entre eux, que vous devez vous comporter de la même manière avec les autres ! On se connaît à peine, tous les deux et déjà, vous croyez avoir un certain pouvoir sur moi ? Bah vous vous gourez bien, Massen. Vous n'avez aucun contrôle !

-Je n'ai aucun contrôle, hein ! Ria-t-il, soudain très hostile. C'est drôle que tu dises ça, Isabella, car je crois comprendre que tu as fait des recherches sur moi pour pouvoir dire que j'ai fais l'armée. Et ensuite, je crois bien que c'est toi, que j'ai retrouvé en face de chez moi, m'espionnant par la même occasion.

Edward s'approcha du visage d'Isabella, l'air mauvais.

-Alors le contrôle, oui je l'ai, Isabella, siffla-t-il sèchement en la poussant contre le mur, posant ses mains autour de sa tête. Car tu m'as suivi, tu as fait des recherches sur moi. Et surtout...

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, approchant ses lèvres de son oreille gauche, la faisant frisonner. Elle déglutit face à sa proximité, se raidissant en sentant une main glisser sur sa clavicule droite. Elle tourna la tête vers la droite, l'évitant au maximum.

-... tu penses encore à notre baiser, finit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou une seule fois, s'écartant ensuite légèrement en l'emprisonnant toujours de ses bras.

Isabella releva les yeux, totalement affolé. Un frisson lui parcourra tout le corps quand il sourit, une lueur étrange passant dans ses yeux.

-Votre baiser ! S'emporta-t-elle en grinçant des dents, le fusillant du regard afin d'oublier son trouble. Ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai embrassé !

-Tu ne t'es pas non plus écarté ! Rétorqua Edward, l'air amusé. Je ne t'ai pas forcé la main, je te rappelle.

Il la ceintura pour coller son corps au sien, la faisant crier de protestation. Les mains d'Edward restèrent sur la taille de la jeune femme, faisant des mouvements circulaires.

Elle le frappa immédiatement sur les mains.

-Utiliser la violence et la contrainte, ce n'est pas obliger, peut-être ? Cria Isabella. Et sans parler que vous m'aviez fait boire de la tequila, avant ! C'est d'ailleurs toujours la même rengaine : bois, Isabella ! Et là encore, on parle d'obligation.

-Tu prétends que je t'ai forcé à boire, apprécier mon baiser et être venue ici sans que tu le veuilles, peut-être ? S'écria-t-il, l'air menaçant. Très bien, fini de jouer : qu'est-ce que tu foutais derrière ma voiture, à m'observer, Isabella ? Et n'esquive pas, tu n'as aucun moyen de m'échapper. Alors répond !

La jeune femme tressaillit face à son ordre, tremblant légèrement. Edward se réjouit antérieurement, satisfait.

-Je passais dans le coin, répéta Isabella d'un ton sans appel, le visage impassible.

-À d'autres, Isabella ! S'emporta-t-il en frappant le mur. Réponds-moi !

-Et vous, comment connaissez-vous Mike Newton ?

Edward se figea, l'observant sans répondre. Il détourna ensuite les yeux, contractant la mâchoire et les poings. Que devait-il répondre à ça ? La vérité ou le mensonge ?

-Newton est... un informateur, dit-il avec hésitation. Rien qui mérite d'en parler.

-Un informateur ? Dit-elle en arquant un sourcil. Sais-tu au moins qui il est ?

Elle était trop en colère pour s'apercevoir du changement. Mais Edward sourit imperceptiblement face au tutoiement.

-Un flic, répondit Edward en braquant un drôle de regard sur elle. Crois-moi, nous autres avocats, savons très bien à qui nous avons affaire. Mais tu ne m'as pas toujours répondu. Parle !

-Vous sembliez en désaccord, dit Isabella avant de s'interrompre brusquement. Attends... tu n'as pas semblé surpris quand j'ai cité Mike Newton. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Rien qui te concerne, gronda-t-il. Tu en as trop vu, de toute manière. Si je t'ai traîné ici, c'était pour pas que Newton te voit. Mais tu n'as pas intérêt à revenir dans les parages, Isabella. La prochaine fois, je risque de vraiment m'énerver !

-Oh parce que là, tu es calme, peut-être ? Railla la jeune femme. Écoute Edward, tu fais ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche. Mais après avoir vu une arme dans ta voiture puis la dispute que tu viens d'avoir avec Mike... je ne peux que me poser des questions.

-Et bien arrête ça, cracha-t-il en s'écartant complètement d'elle, ouvrant la porte pour lui faire signe de partir. Fait comme si tu n'avais rien vu. Passe ton chemin.

La jeune femme passa devant lui avant de ce retourné, l'air soupçonneuse.

-Tu ne cours plus à Central Park, dit-elle, le prenant totalement de court.

Edward fronça les sourcils avant de se passé une main dans les cheveux, soudain très nerveux. Cette flic était bien trop dangereuse.

-Je ne tiens pas à refaire une crise d'asthme et me faire sauvé par une gamine, ne trouva rien d'autre répliquer Edward, lui claquant ensuite la porte au nez.

Cette fille avait bien failli l'achever à la minute où Edward l'avait découvert, derrière sa voiture noire. Il en avait plus qu'assez de la croissez ! Tout ce qu'il voulait quand il la voyait, c'était l'embrasser !

Ça devenait vraiment ridicule !

La peur, la panique et la colère l'avaient possédé à la minute où leurs yeux s'étaient croisés, se comportant alors à nouveau comme un con avec elle. Comme depuis le premier jour.

Mais c'était ce qu'il savait le mieux faire. Repousser les autres. Repousser de susceptibles faiblesses pour lui. Elle la première.

Cette Isabella Swan serait sa perte, il le savait, désormais.

En l'embrassant à nouveau dans le cou, il savait.

Alors il devait l'éloigner. Il devait la haïr, et non l'aimer.

Mais évidemment, Newton avait tout gâché ! Edward était désormais bien obligé de suivre cette flic. Ça craignait vraiment, parfois !

...

-Attends, attends, attends. Temps mort, là, l'interrompit l'agent Black en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, soupirant un grand coup avant de s'asseoir.

Bella et Jacob se retrouvèrent alors face à face sur le canapé, dans le salon de l'agent Swan. Jacob prit ensuite la télécommande de la télé pour baisser le son, un peu revêche que son amie interrompe un match de base-ball important. Il baissa alors ses épaules d'un air abattu, regardant Bella avec morosité.

-Vas-y, accouche, soupira-t-il théâtralement sous le regard courroucé de sa coéquipière. Non sérieusement, je t'écoute, Bella.

Elle le regarda avec défiance, le menaçant de son index s'il venait à l'interrompre.

-Bon, alors je reprends : tu sais que tous les corps sont retrouvés dans des lieux que nous fréquentons, toi et moi.

Jacob hocha sérieusement de la tête, attentif. Bella sourit.

-Et que l'assassin semble alors nous avoir pris pour cible. (Nouveau hochement de tête) Ça, tu vois, c'est la base. Mais voilà, en réfléchissant, j'ai assemblé plusieurs autres éléments ; Central Park, Alice Tea, le restaurant. Ça, ce sont les lieux. Or, dans tous ces lieux, un nom revient systématiquement ; Edward Massen. Et donc, pure coïncidence ? Sans doute, mais... avec l'arme découverte sous le siège de la voiture d'Edward... tu comprends mes doutes. Mais ce n'est pas le pire et là, tu vas sans doute prendre mon parti. Écoute un peu ça ; en allant devant l'appartement d'Edward, j'ai vu Mike Newton en sortir, terminant une dispute avec Edward. Et crois-moi, ils n'avaient pas l'air amis, tous les deux. D'autant que quand Edward m'a découverte, j'y ai vu dans son regard de la peur. Peur d'avoir été vue avec notre chef ? Pourquoi, dans ce cas-là ? Que cache-t-il ? Après tout, il ignore qui je suis, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne m'avait pas répondu quand je lui avais demandé comment il connaissait Mike Newton. C'est... je sais pas. Est-ce délirant de penser que notre chef trempe dans quelque chose de louche ?

Jacob soupira une nouvelle fois, se relevant en croisant les bras, une main retenant son menton. Il réfléchissait sérieusement aux raisonnements de la jeune femme, faisant les cent pas. Bella tapa du pied nerveusement.

-Tout ça peut sans doute tenir la route... mais seulement avec des preuves concrètes. Et franchement, je ne vois pas notre chef – aussi connard soit-il – lié à des affaires louches. Tu insinues carrément qu'ils sont liés directement à notre affaire, là ? Bella, n'a tu jamais songer à l'autre alternative ?

-Laquelle ? Demanda-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté. Ce que je te dis n'a donc aucune importance !

-Edward Massen porte une arme et côtoie Newton car il est lui-même un flic, supposa Jacob. Tu sais, ce n'est pas une idée absurde non plus. As-tu remarqué des signes qui confirmerais mon hypothèse ?

Bella haussa les épaules. Edward ne pouvait être un flic, c'était impossible ! Il était bien trop... méprisant, violent et royalement con pour ça.

-Non mais mon hypothèse tiens mieux la route ! S'énerva-t-elle en s'avachissant au fond du canapé, croisant les bras d'un air bougon. C'est d'ailleurs probablement un dealer, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Tu verrais sa voiture et sa maison ! Un simple avocat ne gagne pas des millions non plus !

-Et sur quel motif t'appuies-tu, Bella ? Car il me faut des preuves contre Massen et Newton, sinon nous ne pourrons rien faire. La meilleure chose à faire, c'est d'aller voir Mike et...

-Ouais, super, railla-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. « Salut chef, ça va ? Ah, au fait, pendant que j'y pense, je vous ai vu vous disputer avec un certain Massen l'autre jour. Et c'est curieux, mais ce dernier est bizarrement quelqu'un qui revient souvent dans les lieux des crimes. Un commentaire, peut-être ? » Non mais franchement, tu as d'autres idées, comme celle-ci, Jake !

-Oui, lui demander simplement si Edward Massen fait partie des services de police. Bella, si ça se trouve...

-Mais Edward a toujours été violent ! S'écria-t-elle rageusement. Et des corps ont été retrouvés à l'endroit exact de notre première rencontre. Lui seul pouvait connaître ce lieu, si l'assassin nous visait vraiment.

-Attends, tu soupçonnes Massen d'être le Dramaturge, là ? Souffla son coéquipier, une lueur sauvage parcourant son regard.

-On se calme, le justicier. Il me faut des preuves, maintenant. Et je sais où les trouver, désormais. Il me faut juste une assurance pour qu'Edward ne soit pas à son domicile pendant que...

-Sans mandat, Bella ? C'est impossible, la prévint-il. Et si Newton est lié, comme tu dis, ça sera d'autant plus improbable. Lui seul peut contacter le procureur pour obtenir ce genre de document. Et de toute manière, je ne te laisserais certainement pas faire ça toute seule. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Imagine que ce soit vrai et que tu te fasses prendre ! Non, c'est hors de question...

-Mais Jake ! Protesta-t-elle en se redressant brusquement.

-... je t'accompagne, termina-t-il en souriant.

-Oh, merci ! On pourra toujours prétendre être détectives privés ou journalistes d'investigations, si quelqu'un arrive ! Plaisanta l'agent Swan en se mordant les lèvres nerveusement.

Il fallait désormais savoir quand Edward serait loin de l'appartement.

* * *

_**Vous imaginez très bien la suite, désormais, non ?**_

_**On verra ainsi Bella et Jacob travailler vraiment ensemble dans un esprit d'équipe. Chose peu présente jusqu'à maintenant.**_

_**Pour Edward et Mike, je sens que vous allez vous en posez, des questions ! C'est le but ^^ Des suppositions ?**_

_**La chanson citée est **_**" Bonnie and Clyde "**_** de Gainsbourg et Bardot. Musique que j'affectionne et qui colle à l'ambiance du thriller pour certains aspects. Mais je préviens qu'Edward et Bella n'auront pas le même destin. Rassuré, non ? ^^**_

**_Un petit commentaire, pour la suite ?_**

**_Et a très vite !_**


	14. Chapitre 13 Coupable

**_Hello tout le monde !_**

**_Je poste ce dernier chapitre avant une petite pose, le temps de laisser passer les épreuves du Bac..._**

**_Mais qui sait, je serais peut-être tenté d'écrire entre les révisions. Après tout, faut savoir décompresser aussi, hein !_**

**_Merci encore pour vos messages, j'adore connaitre vos avis et vos impressions ^^_**

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

**Coupable**

* * *

Tous les bureaux du poste de police étaient désormais totalement vides, épuré du bazar que laissaient tous les agents au fil de la journée. Les lumières s'éteignaient au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient, et le silence devenait dès lors de plus en plus pesant, seulement interrompus par la clameur de la ville. Le bruit du micro-onde, en provenance de la petite pièce réservée à la pause, en revanche, donnait le signe que malgré l'heure tardive, certains n'étaient pas encore prêts à rentrer se reposer.

C'était le cas pour l'agent Swan, avachis sur son siège en train de bûcher sur des dizaines de dossiers, la tête reposée dans une main, la mine renfrognée. Une petite lampe posée sur son bureau était allumée, renvoyant dans un faisceau blanchâtre les effluves de son chocolat chaud. Cela faisait maintenant une heure que tous ses collègues étaient partis, la laissant réfléchir enfin seule, entouré d'un silence relaxant. Mais Bella n'avait pas bougé depuis, gardant la même pose défaitiste, engloutissant boisson sur boisson. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué le bureau de son chef, encore allumé lui aussi à cette heure tardive.

Minuit allait sonner, et Bella n'avait encore rien trouvé.

-Que faite-vous encore là, Swan ?

Son chef venait de refermer la porte de son bureau, sa veste plié sur son avant-bras, un dossier dans l'autre main. Il semblait réellement surpris de trouver l'agent Swan à son poste de travail, les yeux fatigués et des dossiers éparpillés. Il se posta alors devant elle, le regard sévère.

-Vous me serez inutile demain, si vous restez là ! La morigéna-t-il. Vous piquez du nez à vue d'œil. Ce n'est pas saint.

-Je n'ai pas terminé mon travail, marmonna Bella en réponse, sans le regarder. J'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Son chef serra les poings, se retenant visiblement de lui répondre que c'était lui qui commandait. Il se contenta de lâcher un soupir résigné.

-Faite comme vous voulez, bougonna-t-il en rejoignant l'ascenseur, à quelques pas de Bella. Mais la semaine est loin d'être terminé, alors vous avez intérêt à vous montrer lucide demain matin ! Entre nous, agent Swan, vous n'êtes doué que pour être profiler... Black est les muscles, vous le cerveau. Alors allez-vous coucher pour mieux réfléchir demain, à tête reposée.

-Je tacherais de m'en souvenir, soupira-t-elle en relevant les yeux de ses dossiers. Mon coéquipier donne les coups, et moi j'interroge... vous savez donc que je suis la meilleure du service pour démasquer le tueur. Comme vous le dite, chef, c'est moi le profiler.

Bella lui sourit, le regardant pendant toute sa tirade droit dans les yeux. Elle espérait alors déceler chez lui une réaction face à sa menace voilée. Mais fut très vite déçu de n'y voir rien de particulier. Mike Newton était très doué.

-Alors, dans ce cas, rétorqua-t-il, un sourcil arqué, dépêchez-vous de me le trouver ! J'ai déjà trop de corps et peu d'indices. Et vous êtes pourtant pas moins de six agents.

-Je ne peux pas faire de miracle non plus. Le tueur semble avoir une personnalité très instable pour préméditer ses actions futures.

Mike Newton était déjà parti, laissant l'agent Swan seule dans l'open space. Cette dernière secoua la tête avant de revenir à ses dossiers, trop bien habitué au détachement que pouvait lui présenter son chef. Elle reprit son travail, épluchant minutieusement les informations, notant en mémo quelques phrases:

_Dossier Massen _Peu d'éléments intéressants. Ne semble pas impliqué pour le moment. Reste à porter de main. Doit vérifier l'appartement._

_Dossier Newton _Beaucoup de déplacement injustifié durant la journée. Découvert chez Massen. Peu impliqué dans la résolution de l'enquête. Élément potentiel. À vérifier. _

_Analyse / résultats d'autopsie _Tous tuer d'une balle dans la tête. Mort rapide. Exception pour trois corps. Changement de mode opératoire. Aucun lien connu entre les victimes à ce jour. Tous des hommes. Hommes d'affaires pour la plupart. _

_Profils des victimes / antécédents _Sam Uley,__ dernière victime en date. Physique trop rapproché de Jacob Black. Homme de la trentaine, travaillait comme manager au Financial District. Retrouver devant le restaurant._

_Eleazar Denali,__ retrouvé à Central Park, brun. Travaillait comme comptable au Financial District. _

_Benjamin Kent,__ retrouvé à Central Park, brun. Travaillait comme serveur dans un starbuck._

_Amun Yoa__, retrouvé au parc Tyon, blond foncé. Travaillait comme trader au Financial District. Tué par strangulation._

_Randall Price__, retrouvé au parc Tyon, roux.. Travaillait comme trader au Financial District . Tué par noyade._

_Stephan Guitierrez__, retrouvé au parc Tyon, brun. Travaillait comme trader au Financial District. Tué à l'arme blanche._

_ Les autres corps remontent à plusieurs semaines avant le parc Tyon._

_Profils des suspects / antécédents _Mike Newton; simple suggestion. Edward Massen; vérification._

_Plan / caméras / lieux _Rien de concluent. _

_Témoins deux confirmés; s_emblent reconnaître tous une grosse voiture noire._

_Armes utilisées _un colt M1911, une arme blanche, une corde en fibres naturelle. L'arme à feu n'as pas pu être retrouvée et n'est plus utilisée depuis la Seconde Guerre mondiale. Aucun moyen d'identification. _

L'agent Swan prenait note de tous détails, tout de ce qu'elle pouvait trouver, lisant et relisant les profils, les lieux, les armes... Beaucoup travaillaient dans un lieu similaire, mais le point commun semblait s'arrêter là. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur quelque chose d'enfin intéressant. Bella se concentra alors dessus, se redressant subitement sur sa chaise de bureau, l'air enfin enthousiaste d'avoir trouvé quelque chose. Comment avait-elle pu passer à côté ? C'était tellement évident, désormais ! Elle tapa rapidement sur son ordinateur les derniers éléments nécessaires à sa vérification, buvant une bonne gorgée de sa boisson avec un grand sourire aux lèvres quand, soudainement, une ombre furtive lui passa devant, lui faisant relever subitement les yeux de son écran. Elle n'était pas folle, elle avait bien vu quelqu'un passé dans la pièce !

Ne voyant pourtant personne, elle alluma tout l'espace, se relevant doucement de sa chaise en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Son instinct était en alerte et elle n'aimait pas ça.

Pas un bruit ne venait troubler le lieu, mais Bella ne s'en laissa pas berner, tirant silencieusement de son tiroir de bureau son arme de poing. Elle fit ensuite le tour de son bureau, se dirigeant vers l'endroit où l'ombre s'était manifesté. À pas très lent, mesurant sa respiration, maintenant son arme des deux mains, le canon baissé vers ses tibias, Bella enleva alors le cran de sécurité, se préparant mentalement à tirer, priant pour qu'elle se soit trompé et qu'un des agents était revenu.

Pour les civils, crier _« Il y a quelqu'un ? »_ aurait été instinctif. Mais les agents savaient très bien que se manifester de cette manière aurait été vraiment stupide. Surtout s'il y avait effectivement quelqu'un, et que ce quelqu'un cherchait à vous nuire.

Bella était sans doute un peu plus paranoïaque que la normale, mais depuis qu'elle avait compris que le tueur visait son coéquipier et elle, l'agent Swan n'hésitait plus sur la prudence. D'autant qu'à cette heure-ci, elle aurait dû être seule dans le bâtiment.

Se plaquant contre le mur, Bella se pencha sur le côté, jetant un rapide coup d'œil dans le couloir qui suivait. Mais il était vide, comme elle l'avait espérée. Elle continua donc son ascension avec prudence, se dirigeant vers la cage d'escalier, qu'elle ouvrit doucement, grimaçant quand la porte se mit à grincer bruyamment.

Déjà, si quelqu'un était passé par là, elle l'aurait entendu... Bella se retourna alors vers l'autre cage d'escalier, celle-ci menant indépendamment des autres. La morgue était alors la seule destination. L'agent Swan hésita donc à y pénétrer, se mordant les lèvres violemment. Cet endroit ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Pourtant, elle devait s'assurer que personne erré dans le bâtiment. Quand elle avait pris son arme, Bella avait jeté un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, vérifiant bien que son chef était parti. Maintenant, elle devait vérifier que la morgue était vide, elle aussi. Du moins... pour ce qui était des vivants.

...

Edward Cullen ne dormait toujours pas, bien que minuit sonnât. Il se trouvait dans la petite maison blanche, lui servant dès lors de refuges pour son travail. Il s'y était rendu plus tôt dans la journée, le lendemain de son entrevu avec Isabella.

Mike Newton était repassé, le sermonnant une nouvelle fois, lui ordonnant d'exécuter la mission. Or, Edward ne pouvait pas. Et de toute manière, il n'obéirait jamais à un putain de flic, voulant plutôt mourir.

Il s'était pourtant bien expliqué auprès de se sataner de poulet, lui démontrant que ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée ! Mais comme d'habitude, les flics n'étaient pas sensibles aux menaces, encore moins quand elle provenait de type comme Edward. Ouais, mais s'il connaissait vraiment son statut... ce Mike la fermerait enfin.

Le soudoyer n'avait rien fait, alors Edward c'était une fois de plus disputé avec Newton, l'accusant finalement de n'être qu'un lâche pour ne pas pouvoir le faire lui-même. Toujours pareils, de toute manière, avec ces gens-là; une plaque à la main, ils se croyaient rois. Il en avait vraiment plus qu'assez de ce genre de fumier. D'autant qu'il n'était autre que le chef d'Isabella. Après cette information, Edward s'était encore plus énervé contre lui. S'il était maudit, autant qu'on lui dise tout de suite !

Depuis, Edward ruminait sa haine des flics dans son coin, ignorant les appels répétitifs de sa sœur Rosalie, lui demandant où il était. Seul son putain de boulot le tourmentait.

-Carnet de bord numéro seize, annonça Edward en allumant la caméra de son ordinateur, se positionnant dans l'objectif, le regard fixe et impassible. Aujourd'hui à minuit zéro quatre ; le suspect un-neuf n'a pas bougé. Je le soupçonne d'attendre la date exacte pour se manifester. Newton ne soupçonne encore rien, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Les flics de la NYPD pataugent encore, n'ayant aucun suspect potentiel. De mon côté, tout se tient. Mike Newton ne sait rien...

Edward conclut une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, allumant déjà une cigarette, qui envahit le salon d'une odeur sèche. Son travail venait seulement de commencer.

...

L'agent Swan ouvrit lentement la porte menant à la morgue, traversant rapidement le couloir où s'entreposaient les brancards. Elle haïssait vraiment cet endroit !

L'arme chargée, Bella avança à pas prudent jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle d'autopsie, distinguant déjà des bruits en provenance de la pièce. Quelque chose clochait néanmoins... aucune lumière n'y filtrait. La jeune femme marqua un temps d'arrêt, écoutant.

C'était très subtil, mais Bella entendait comme du verre s'entrechoquait. Et une respiration sifflante. Elle passa la porte rapidement, levant son arme.

-Merde ! Cria-t-elle en accourant devant la silhouette allongée au sol, remettant rapidement son arme dans son holster. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Tu vas bien ?

Tyler ne fit que sourire en réponse, la regardant d'un air endormi. Bella comprit très vite la situation, soupirant en tentant de le relever maladroitement.

-Bien, t'assure, ricana le médecin légiste en chancelant sur ses jambes toutes tremblotantes. T'roule...

-Tu es complètement saoul ! Le réprimanda-t-elle en le faisait asseoir sur une chaise, manquant de tomber avec lui en avant. Et tu m'as fait une sacrée frayeur ! J'étais armée, Tyler, merde !

-P'tit' Isabella, bafouillât-il en levant des yeux fiévreux vers elle. Pas méchante flic... pas tirée, même si j'étais méchant.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi, souffla-t-elle. Bon, tu as bu combien de verres ?

Tyler se mit à ricaner sans raison, levant une main pour mimer un verre qu'il buvait.

-Juste... deux... bouteilles.

Bella remarqua bien vite les bouteilles d'alcool fracassé au sol, laissant des bouts de verres partout. Elle soupira en jetant un regard à Tyler, sortant son téléphone.

-Écoute, ne bouge pas, d'accord ? (Elle composa un numéro avant de lui tourner le dos) Jake, j'ai un gros problème, là... non, je sais bien mais... oui, je suis toujours au bureau. Bon écoute, j'ai trouvé Tyler complètement saoul à la morgue. Je fais quoi ? Très bien, mais dépêches-toi ! (Bella se tourna vers le médecin en lui jetant un regard méfiant) Il n'a pas l'air bien.

En effet, Tyler semblait même tournée de l'œil. Son teint était blafard et ses yeux totalement dilatés. Il regardait dans le vide, la bouche béa, avant de revenir fixement sur Bella, la jaugeant longuement. L'agent Swan détourna le regard en serrant les dents, n'aimant pas du tout ce silence et cette situation.

-Tu as appris une mauvaise nouvelle, pour te saouler comme ça ?

-Nan, pas du tout, répondit Tyler en la fixant avec fièvre. Vais même très bien.

Pour appuyer ses mots, le médecin se leva, bien que maladroitement, pour ensuite déambuler dans toute la pièce. Bella le suivit du regard, méfiante. Elle n'avait rien contre Tyler mais elle ne le connaissait pas comme Jacob. Aussi, bien que très sympathique quand elle le voyait au bureau, sur le terrain ou en soirée, elle devenait très hostile devant un homme bourré. Elle connaissait très bien l'effet que pouvait produire l'alcool sur les hommes ; même quelqu'un de fort sympas pouvait vite devenir imprévisible. Et elle le savait très bien, ayant fait les frais auprès d'Edward Massen.

-Je crois que tu devrais rester assis, lui recommanda-t-elle. Tu es déjà tombé une fois.

-Je vais bien, je te l'ai dit ! Gronda-t-il en s'arrêtant de tourner en rond, braquant des yeux noirs sur elle. Pourquoi restes-tu là ?

-Tu es remonté, il y a quelques minutes.

-Pas le souvenir, aboya-t-il. Tu dois te tromper. T'es tellement parano !

Bella s'offusqua même pas du ton que prenait Tyler avec elle. L'alcool parlait pour lui, certainement.

-Jake va arriver, lui dit-elle doucement, tentant de l'apaiser. Il va te ramener chez toi.

-Génial... Black rapplique, ricana Tyler en prenant un ton que Bella n'arriva pas à distinguer. Je sens que ça va être drôle.

-C'est ton meilleur ami ! S'offusqua-t-elle en haussant le ton.

Tyler plissa les yeux avant de détourner la tête rapidement, lâchant un juron. L'agent Swan trépigna d'impatience que son coéquipier arrive. Elle ne reconnaissait plus Tyler quand il était bourré. Il n'était pourtant jamais aussi froid lors des soirées !

-Bon, je... je vais remonter. Tu as l'air de ne plus avoir de nausées. Jake arrive.

Bella était crispée au maximum, se retenant de partir en courant. Elle détestait vraiment cette situation ! Elle lui lança un dernier regard avant de tourner les talons. Elle venait d'atteindre les escaliers quand Tyler l'appela.

-Isabella... je suis désolé.

La jeune femme remonta déjà les escaliers, fronçant les sourcils. Les derniers mots de Tyler sonnaient plutôt comme un avertissement.

...

Bella se disait que le seul moyen de connaître l'emploi du temps d'Edward Massen, était d'aller à l'endroit qu'il semblait fréquenté le plus. Central Park s'étant révélé décevant, elle franchit l'entrée du Alice Tea, prenant déjà sa table habituelle.

La gérante se précipita alors sur elle, lui lançant un bonjour enthousiaste. Bella y répondit avec la même chaleur.

-Je pourrais vous demander un renseignement ? Tenta-t-elle après avoir commandé sa boisson officielle. C'est très important.

-Je vous écoute, répondit Alice avec sérieux quand l'agent Swan sortit sa plaque. Ce n'est rien de grave, j'espère !

-Nullement, la rassura-t-elle en souriant. Je voudrais savoir si vous reconnaîtriez un de vos clients.

-Pas de problème ! S'écria-t-elle avec un sourire. J'ai une mémoire photographique. Personnes ne m'échappent. Décrivez-le-moi.

-Vingt-cinq ans environ, plutôt grands, les cheveux légèrement roux et désordonnés, l'air froid et autoritaire et... très séduisant.

Bella piqua un fard au dernier mot, mordant sa lèvre. Oui, il était séduisant, mais incroyablement arrogant !

-Je vois très bien qui sais !

-Et il s'appelle Edward Massen.

Le sourire de la gérante s'effaça aussitôt, commençant même à pincer les lèvres.

-Heu... non, c'est Cullen, son nom de famille. Je le sais, puisqu'il s'agit de mon frère.

...

-Tu es sûr que personne n'est là ? Répéta pour la énième fois Jacob, les mains crispées sur le volant, la tête penchée en avant, observant la maison d'un œil méfiant. Non parce que, sans mandat, techniquement...

-Où est passé ton sens de l'aventure ? Demanda Bella en ne l'attendant pas pour descendre de voiture. Je croyais que c'était ça, ta motivation première !

-Bon OK, je bande à l'idée de jouer l'espion, répondit son coéquipier avec sarcasme. Mais merde, si t'as raison, personne n'est au courant de notre présence ici !

Jacob descendit à son tour du véhicule, glissant une seconde arme à poing sous sa ceinture, derrière son dos. On n'était jamais trop prudent.

-Je sais qu'Edward est occupé aujourd'hui, ne t'inquiète donc pas ! Râlât-elle en lui faisant signe de le suivre. Et sinon, Alice Cullen me préviendra par message.

-C'est quand même fort, cette histoire ! La probabilité que tu fréquentes depuis des années le café tenu par sa sœur. Trop fort, quand même ! Et par-dessus le marché, cette Alice coopère facilement pour t'aider... Heu... c'est moi ou je sens comme un traquenard ?

-Arrête ! Alice nous aide car elle sait que son frère lui cache des choses depuis des années. Raison de plus pour enquêter sur lui ! Crois-moi, elle est innocente.

-Mouais... fit Jacob en jetant des coups d'œil partout autour d'eux. Je le sens pas, c'est tout. On peut remettre ça ?

-Pas question ! Gronda-t-elle en se glissant dans la petite cour de la maison, s'assurant que personne ne les observait. Suis-moi et arrête de te plaindre.

-Merde ! Chuchota-t-il à son oreille, posant une main sur son épaule. Qui êtes-vous et qu'avait vous fait à ma coéquipière ? La mienne est du genre super respectueuse des règles et peureuse.

Bella lui lança un coup de coude dans le vendre, alors qu'elle forçait la porte. Jacob ne faisait que jeter des regards derrière lui, méfiant.

-Jake ! Cria-t-elle en chuchotant, lui agrippant le bras pour le traîner à l'intérieur, avant de refermer la porte violemment.

-Putain ! Siffla l'agent Black en arpentant la pièce principale, les yeux rêveurs. Ça, c'est ce que j'appelle un écran plasma ! Imagine les matchs qu'on peut voir, là-dessus ! Oh et la coupe du monde, aussi ! Quel salopard, celui-là ! Dis, Bella, s'il est innocent, garde-le et emmène-moi chez lui de temps en temps. Ce type sait bien choisir son matériel audiovisuel.

Bella le frappa derrière la nuque, ignorant ses jérémiades. Elle trouva rapidement le bureau, et commença ses recherches ici, étant certainement le premier endroit où Edward Massen rangerait des documents importants. Jacob la rejoignit peu de temps après, l'air toujours rêveur, ce qui l'irrita au plus au point. Décidément, les mecs étaient vraiment tous les mêmes !

Elle ouvrit les tiroirs, fouilla dans les papiers, regarda les murs, alluma l'ordinateur...

-Certains papiers sont au nom Massen, d'autres au nom Cullen, observa Jacob. Mon hypothèse se concrétise, sourit-il ensuite en levant les yeux vers Bella.

-Ce n'est pas un flic, Jake ! Ça ne se peut pas ! Je suis sûr que je vais trouver quelque chose... Tient, bingo !

Elle venait d'activer le répondeur du téléphone. Tous les messages étaient de la même personne.

-_Monsieur Massen, j'ai eu le regret d'apprendre que vous posiez problème dans l'affaire en cours. Je tiens à vous rappeler vos obligations dans cette histoire ainsi que votre dévouement pour notre action. Au préalable, ne nous décevez plus, et appliquer ce qui doit être fait. La cible coure toujours et zéro-deux est vulnérable sans vous... Ne rediscutez plus nos ordres, à l'avenir !_

Jacob et Bella entendirent deux autres messages similaires à celui-ci, gorgé d'autorité, d'ordre et de mystères. La jeune femme reconnu là un homme de grande importance au vu des termes employer et de sa passivité à dialoguer.

-Putain, c'est quoi, ça, zéro-deux ? Jura l'agent Black en passant une main dans ses cheveux d'un air distrait. Et ses ordres, ils proviennent de qui ? On se croirait dans une mauvaise série télévisée, là ! Pleins d'énigmes et pas beaucoup d'informations.

-Il l'a appelé Massen, marmonna Bella en mordant ses lèvres. Or, son vrai nom est Cullen. Ce type est donc impliqué dans la fausse identité d'Edward. Ou du moins, il ne connaît que cette facette-là. Et il avait l'air d'être... celui qui commandait.

-Comme un chef parlant à son agent ? Sourit Jacob en la regardant du coin de l'œil. Avoue que cette hypothèse...

-Ne recommence pas, Jake ! Ça n'a aucun sens et tu le sais. Bon, trouvons d'autres trucs aussi intéressants, il ne faut pas traînez.

Les deux agents foulèrent l'appartement pour dénicher le moindre élément suspect. Regardant ce que les fichiers de l'ordinateur contenait, les dossiers sur le bureau, les photos, les écrits, les messages. Jacob trouva beaucoup de dossiers confirmant sa profession d'avocat, ce qui énerva Bella. De son côté, elle se concentrait sur les fichiers de l'ordinateur.

-Il y a des vidéos, lui dit-elle en lui tapant sur l'épaule, le regard rivé sur l'écran. C'est bizarre...

-Yes ! S'enthousiasma l'agent Black en venant s'appuyer sur le dos de Bella. Tu as trouvé un tableau de bord. Ma chérie, j'ai le regret de te dire que beaucoup de flics utilisent ce genre de précéder dans leurs missions infiltrées.

-Ou de psychopathe dérangé ventant ses actions en full HD, rétorqua-t-elle avec colère. On va le savoir très vite !

Prenant pour dit, elle appuya sur Play, sous le regard attentif de son coéquipier.

La vidéo s'activa, découvrant une pièce sombre, dénué de tout mobilier sauf d'un tabouret, au mur blanc et à la fenêtre fermée d'un rideau. Rien ne se passa durant quarante secondes, et Jacob commença à grogner d'impatience derrière Bella. Cette dernière resta toutefois attentive à la scène, espérant que la vidéo ne tourne pas pour rien. Et effectivement, à cinquante-six secondes, une voix se manifesta. Jacob se redressa vivement. Personne ne vint devant la caméra, mais la voix continua à lui parler.

-_C'est marrant, quand on y pense, hein, Black ! Tu ne te doute vraiment de rien, et moi, je continue devant toi, sous ton nez, alors que tu te tortures l'esprit pour tout déchiffrer. Mais je te le répète une dernière fois; c'est moi qui décide des règles du jeu ! Oh, c'est tellement marrant de te voir tourner en rond ! Même ton Isabella n'est pas foutue de comprendre un traître mot ! L'un comme l'autre, vous ressemblaient à vos pères ! Quel gâchis alors, mon petit Black, que de devoir t'éliminait... Mais je sais que j'en retirais le même plaisir que lorsque je mettais occuper de ton père. Ne t'inquiète pas, Jacob Black, ta mort n'est pas pour maintenant. J'ai deux autres cibles pour le moment. Fini de jouer avec les autres, je m'en lasse très vite. Il me faut agir. Et je finirais par toi, Black..._

Bella referma l'écran d'ordinateur d'un mouvement sec, faisait crier d'indignation son coéquipier. La jeune femme l'empêcha de rouvrir le portable.

-Arrête Jake ! Tu ne vois pas qu'il essaye de te faire du mal, de cette façon ?! La suite n'a pas d'importance.

-Ce sale fils de pute vient de venter le meurtre de mon père, et tu dis que ça n'a pas d'importance ! Cria l'agent Black en reculant vivement. Putain, mais c'est quoi, ça ! On est tombé sur quoi, bordel !

-Calme-toi, Jake, l'implora sa coéquipière en se relevant. On va tirer ça au clair, je te le promets. Calme-toi.

-Je peux pas, Bell' ! Rugit-il en détallant dans le salon. Putain, on est si prêt du but de découvrir qui il est ! Mais non, il faut qu'il se cache derrière sa putain de caméra et qu'il me nargue, en plus de ça. C'est tordu, la vache ! J'aime vraiment pas ce que je viens d'attendre...

Il se tourna vers la jeune femme, les poings serrés, le regard inquiet. Jacob ne montrait que rarement ses émotions, mais à cet instant, Bella put y lire la frustration, la colère et la peur. Une peur dirigée vers elle.

-Jake, détends-toi, lui souffla-t-elle doucement, d'un ton apaisant. Tout va bien.

Son coéquipier secoua la tête d'un air dépité, la rejoignant rapidement avant de l'enlacer subitement. Bella resta sans voix, totalement inerte dans ses bras. Il la serra plus fort contre lui, l'écrasant de tout son poids. Bella le sentit alors trembler, sa tête reposé sur le sommet de son crâne. Jacob commença à la serrer plus fort encore, caressant distraitement sa nuque et ses cheveux, l'apaisant immédiatement. Bella lui rendit enfin son étreinte, fermant les yeux un instant.

-Je jure qu'il ne te touchera jamais, chuchota-t-il contre elle, le ton dure. Il ne t'arrivera rien. Plutôt mourir.

-Jake, gémit-elle en t'entant de s'éloigner. Tout va bien, d'accords ? Le... le tueur ne semble qu'intéresser par toi.

-Mais il te connaît, Bell' ! Gronda-t-il. Il passera par toi pour m'atteindre. Je ne veux pas te mêler à ça.

-Alors quoi ?

-Tu ne sors plus toute seule, tu resteras avec moi. Tu viendras vivre chez moi.

-Quoi ? Non, pas question, cria-t-elle en reculant. Je refuse de vivre ainsi. Ce n'était même pas une menace, Jacob ! La vidéo...

-Ça me suffit amplement, rugit-il avec colère. Il a parlé de toi, ce qui signifie qu'il te fera du mal. Alors maintenant, tu restes avec moi.

La jeune femme repartie dans le bureau sans rajouter quoi que ce soit, furieuse d'être traitée comme une pauvre civile menacée. Elle prit en photo ce qu'elle trouvait important puis rangea ce qu'ils avaient déplacé. Jacob l'observa de la porte, les bras croisés, la mine renfrogné,e le regard terrifié. Bella ne lui prêtait pas attention, mettant sur clé USB tout les fichiers du portable. Elle ne voulait plus s'attarder ici une minute de plus.

Dans la voiture, les deux agents n'échangèrent plus un mot, se repliant chacun dans un silence glacial.

Deux heures plus tard, l'agent Swan franchit le seuil de Jacob Black, un sac de voyage à la main. Chacun parti de son côté dans l'appartement, la colère toujours présente chez les deux amis. Jacob rejoignit sa chambre, furieux. Bella s'attarda auprès de Rebecca et Rachel, les deux sœurs de Jacob, avant de rejoindre à son tour la chambre d'amis.

Elle reçut un message d'Alice Cullen quelque temps après, l'informant de la présence de son frère dans le café. Ni une ni deux, Bella se jeta dans un taxi, regrettant le temps d'une seconde la réaction de son coéquipier quand il saurait ce qu'elle faisait. Mais Bella voulait des réponses ! Et le seul coupable pour le moment, c'était bien Edward Massen.

* * *

_**L'histoire s'accélère et les indices vont arriver de plus en plus...**_

_**Jacob et Bella vont approfondir leurs recherches sur Edward... gare aux révélations !**_

_**Ah oui, une chose: ne vous fiez pas aux apparences !**_

_**Gros bisous et a très vite.**_

_**Lâchez-vous sur les avis !**_


	15. Chapitre 14 Un plan tordu

**_Bien le bonjour !_**

**_Comme mes révisions avances très vite, je fais une pause pour vous offrir ce chapitre. J'ai longuement hésité à introduire un lemon mais... finalement, il arrivera plus tard. Mais il arrive bientôt, promis ! Ce chapitre va donc faire la transition avec le plan tordu de Bella: soit séduire Edward pour le débusquer. _**

**_Merci à toutes celles qui me laisses leurs impressions, ça m'aide beaucoup car je vois que plus l'histoire avance, plus vous changer d'avis sur le suspect. Edward vous agace aussi, semble-t-il, car vous hésitez beaucoup, pour savoir s'il est du bon côté ou du mauvais côté... C'est une excellente question..._**

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

**Un plan tordu**

* * *

Edward Cullen ne la vit pas venir, celle-là. Mais alors, pas du tout. Pourtant, il la reçut violemment, tournant la tête sur le côté tellement l'impact était mordant. Relevant une main sur sa joue, Edward regarda sa plus jeune sœur avec surprise et consternation. Tout le café n'en avait pas perdu une miette et les regardait avidement.

-C'est en quel honneur, cette gifle magistrale ? Demanda-t-il avec flemme, bien que son visage devînt rouge de colère. Je ne crois pas l'avoir mérité.

-C'est ça, continue de mentir, hurla Alice Cullen en empoignant son frère par le bras. Continue ton petit jeu, Edward ! Et vous, déguerpissez !

Alice chassa les employer de son café en leur hurlant dessus, heureuse qu'aucun client ne soit présent dans l'établissement. Elle ferma ensuite la porte avec fracas, se retournant brusquement vers son frère, furibonde.

-Alors c'est ça ! Tu fais partie d'un gang ? De la mafia ?

Alice était devenue complètement hystérique, gardant ses distances en serrant les poings, les yeux flamboyant de haine. Jamais Edward ne l'avait vu comme ça. Et pour cause; Alice était toujours rieuse et souriante, d'habitude. Or, là, elle serrait les dents. Edward soupira avant de s'appuyer lentement sur le bord d'une des tables, posant ses mains de pars et d'autres de ses hanches. Son regard parlait pour lui. Alice poussa un cri de rage en s'avançant vers lui.

-Réponds, non de Dieu, Edward ! Réponds à ma question !

-Je...

-Sais-tu qu'un flic est venue me voir ici, aujourd'hui ? Continua-t-elle de crier, se plantant devant lui avec hargne. Il m'a posé des questions sur toi, figures-toi ! Il paraîtrait que tu t'amuses à utiliser un faux nom. Edward Massen... c'est quoi, cette histoire ? J'avais l'air de quoi, moi, ce matin, quand je me suis faite interroger ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comment j'ai eu peur... qu'on me présente mon frère comme Edward Massen, un suspect dans l'affaire d'un meurtre. Tu entends, Edward, un meurtre ! Alors quoi, tu appartiens à la mafia et on t'oblige à liquider des gens de sang-froid ?! C'est quoi cette merde, Edward ? Faut me le dire ! Tu sais que j'en parlerais à Rosalie, alors répond à ma putain de question ! Rassure-moi ! Je sais que tout est faux ! Tu ne peux pas être un tueur ! Tu es mon grand frère, tu...

Alice détourna les yeux avant de fondre en larmes, reculant brusquement quand son frère tenta de s'approcher en tendant les bras.

-Je suis désolé, Alice, murmura-t-il en lui embrassant les cheveux tendrement. Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir à cause de mon travail.

Sa jeune sœur releva des yeux larmoyant, fronçant les sourcils tout en l'enlaçant.

-Tu ne démens pas ce que je viens de te dire, pleura-t-elle en hoquetant. Comment... tu peux faire ça ! Ce n'est pas possible, pas toi !

-Chut, Alice, chut, lui souffla-t-il en la berçant doucement. Tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité.

-Encore heureux, aboya-t-elle. Mais toi, l'es-tu ? Je t'en supplie, dis-moi que tout est faux, Edward ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça...

-Je n'ai pas tué les personnes dont on m'accuse, dit-il simplement en détournant les yeux. Je te le jure.

-Mais tu as déjà tué, c'est ça ? Gémit-elle faiblement. Mon Dieu, comment en es-tu arrivé là ?

Edward caressa tendrement la joue de sa sœur, l'embrassant sur le front. Elle pleura encore plus.

-Je dois partir, souffla-t-il en la lâchant lentement. Je repasserais bientôt, d'accords ?

-Tu dois tuer quelqu'un, c'est ça ? Lâcha-t-elle avec sarcasme, faisant la grimace quand son frère la regarda sans ciller. Tu sais quoi, me dis rien. Si la police revient m'interroger, je serais... je pourrais pas mentir. Je ne veux pas te trahir mais...

-Je ne t'en voudrais jamais, même si tu le faisais, Alice, dit-il en prenant son visage en coupe. Tu es ma petite sœur, et je te fais confiance. Je ne te dis rien pour ta sécurité. Celle de Rose et celle de maman et papa. Tu ne sais rien de mon activité. C'est pour ton bien.

-Mais, Edward... je... j'ai déjà dit quelque chose à la police.

Il se figea, ouvrant la bouche pour la refermer, inspirant profondément.

-Il voulait connaître ton emploi du temps pour fouiller ton appartement et...

-Qui ça ? L'interrompit-il en s'écartant d'elle, la tenant à bout de bras. De qui tu parle, Alice ?

-Un flic... éluda sœur en déglutissant, le regardant avec appréhension. Je ne me rappelle plus son nom.

Elle mentait et Edward le sus immédiatement. Il savait pertinemment qui était venu.

Merde, il aurait dû s'en douter, putain ! À la minute où il était tombé sur cette gamine, il savait qu'elle allait lui poser de gros problèmes. Autant pour son faible caractère que pour son putain de regard chocolat.

Il l'avait détesté à la seconde même où elle s'était approché de lui, braquant des yeux de biche sur lui d'un air inquiet. Mais il l'avait haï quand elle avait sorti sa ventoline d'entre ses seins. Ah oui, ce moment-là, il ne l'oublierait pas.

Qui coinçait un médicament entre ses deux seins, aussi ! Putain, c'était trop tordu...

Edward embrassa une dernière fois sa sœur avant de sortir rapidement du café, encore légèrement contrarié par la gifle – mais hautement mérité – que lui avait administrée sa sœur. Mais la colère remplaça bien vite sa préoccupation, et il se dirigea rapidement jusqu'à sa voiture, ruminant sa fureur contre cette Isabella de malheur. Sa destination était déjà toute trouvée... Œil pour œil, dent pour dent.

...

L'agent Swan sortit du taxi au moment où une voiture démarra en trombe pour tournée dans le virage. Elle ne la remarqua même pas, se dirigeant déjà dans le café, cherchant des yeux monsieur sexy / connard. Ce fut la sœur qui l'accueillit pour la deuxième fois de la journée, les yeux écarquillés et gonflés. Bella fronça le front en constatant l'absence totale de clients dans le café, ainsi que des employés. Il était pourtant midi passé.

-Alice, où est votre frère ? Demanda-t-elle d'emblée d'un ton froid et mesuré. Je dois lui parler sur-le-champ.

L'intéressé ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son en sortit, se contentant alors de baisser les yeux sur ses mains. Elle semblait dévastée et ennuyée.

-Il sait, dit-elle platement, sans laisser de doute sur son humeur. J'ai... j'ai craqué et je lui ai crié dessus pour qu'il me parle. Mais il n'a rien fait. Et je vous jure que je n'ai pas parlé de vous à Edward. Il sait juste que la police est venue m'interroger et qu'ils ont fouillé l'appartement.

-C'est mieux comme ça, répondit Bella avec douceur, tentant de garder une attitude professionnelle mais confiante. S'il vous avait révélé quoique se soit, vous seriez devenu un témoin à interroger. Ce n'est jamais agréable d'en faire partie, croyez-moi. Maintenant, dites-moi où il est parti et depuis combien de temps. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai rien trouvé chez lui qui puisse justifier son arrestation. Je dois simplement lui parler. C'est important...

L'agent Swan ne mentait quasiment pas. Les éléments retrouvés à l'appartement ne confirmaient rien sur l'enquête, si ce n'est la vidéo étrange où le Dramaturge parlait. Mais quand bien même ça aurait été le cas, Bella et Jacob étaient conscients que sans mandat... ils ne pouvaient rien. Preuve de sa culpabilité ou non, le procureur ne les accepteraient jamais sans mandat de perquisition. Bella devait donc retrouver Edward pour tirer les choses aux clairs... sans en paraître pour autant. Le fait qu'il ignore qui elle était dans le monde professionnel tirait à son avantage, et elle comptait bien s'en servir contre lui. Elle allait donc devoir le fréquenter plus que nécessaire.

-Il est peut-être retourné à la maison, ou parti ailleurs, hasarda Alice en haussant les épaules. Je ne sais plus quoi pensé, à vrai dire.

-Pas à l'appartement, non. Il sait que nous y étions et...

-Non, je veux dire... vraiment à la maison. L'endroit où vous êtes allé n'est pas l'endroit où mon frère vit. C'est plutôt sa garçonnière. Mais en dehors de son travail... quoique ça put être, il vit avec ma sœur, Rosalie.

Bella ne se souvenait pas avoir lu ça dans son rapport. Mais après tout, la propre sœur d'Edward ne semblait pas non plus tout connaître de cet homme, alors... elle pouvait bien s'attendre à tous, désormais.

Elle prit donc en note l'adresse avant de repartir vers son propre appartement, maudissant encore une fois son coéquipier pour l'idée folle qu'il avait à l'obliger à vivre chez lui. Il en était absolument pas question et elle comptait bien le lui prouver.

Bella n'avait rien mis dans son sac de sport, quand il lui avait demandé de faire ses bagages, elle savait déjà qu'elle repartirait dès qu'il aurait le dos tourné. Jacob avait beau être son meilleur ami et son coéquipier, il n'était pas son père, et encore moins son petit ami. La jeune femme était donc libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Pis de toute manière, même avec petit ami, elle resterait indépendante. Mince alors !

C'est dans cet esprit qu'elle ouvrit la porte de son appartement, totalement remonté contre son coéquipier, bien que sachant pertinemment qu'il ne voulait que la protéger. C'était sympa de sa part, mais elle en avait pas besoin.

Du moins... c'est ce qu'elle crut, jusqu'à ce qu'elle pénètre dans le salon, où une silhouette imposante l'attendait. L'agent Swan en resta pétrifié, lâchant sac et clé sur le parquet.

_ Mon Dieu, que faisait-il là ?!_

...

Edward savait que la jeune femme serait très surprise de sa présence chez elle... mais la voir pâlir jusqu'à l'extrême valait tout ce qu'il avait imaginé. C'était la réaction qu'il voulait prodiguer en elle, et il venait d'être récompensé de sa patience.

Isabella le regardait avec de grands yeux, l'air totalement décontenancé et un poil effrayé. Elle avait lâché son sac quand elle l'avait aperçu, faisant un pas brusque en arrière. Son visage était désormais pâle, ses yeux reflétaient peur et incompréhension, son corps tremblait légèrement. Edward sourit face à cette réaction, totalement ravi.

Il la détailla du regard avant de se concentrer sur ses yeux apeurés. Son éternel tenue moulante noires et cuir de sale flic le fit saliver, mais Edward se délecta bien plus de son visage blanc et de ses grands yeux marron. Ses cheveux ondulaient tout autour de son visage jusqu'au bas de sa poitrine.

Edward la trouvait de plus en plus bandante et cela l'irritait. Elle avait beau ressembler à une gamine quand elle était en tenue de jogging et quand elle lâchait ses cheveux, le jeune homme ne pouvait qu'apprécier, bien que cela l'agaçait.

Secouant la tête, il fit un pas dans la direction d'Isabella, n'oubliant pas sa motivation et sa présence ici. Et sa colère. Tout droit dirigé vers elle. Cette putain de flic fouineuse.

...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi ? Cria-t-elle une fois la surprise passée. Comment es-tu entrée, d'abord ? C'est une violation de domicile, ce que tu viens de faire !

Bella recula quand il se décida à avancer vers elle, l'air furibond. Monsieur sexy / connard se planta alors à quelques centimètres d'elle, braquant des yeux revolver sur la jeune femme. Bella se tut, déglutissant et levant les yeux.

Mince, il faisait au moins une tête et demi de plus qu'elle !

-Tu es bien placé pour parler de ça, hein, Isabella ! Ricana-t-il méchamment.

Bella secoua la tête en reculant tandis qu'il avançait. Elle finit par buter contre le dos du canapé, et Bella releva les yeux. Elle ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir et son ton ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Cria-t-elle avec mépris, osant le défier du regard. Dégage de chez moi, Edward ! Tu n'as pas à être ici.

-Le déni, maintenant ? S'exclama le jeune homme en se penchant sur elle. Je ne partirais pas, Isabella, chuchota-t-il ensuite à son oreille, la faisant frissonner malgré elle. Je ne partirais que quand tu m'auras expliqué ce que tu faisais chez moi et pourquoi.

-Je ne vois pas...

Mince, comment il savait ça, d'abord ? Alice Cullen avait juré de ne rien dire.

Edward plaqua une main contre sa bouche, perdant visiblement patience au vu de son regard noir et de sa mâchoire contracté. Bella commença réellement à appréhender ce qui allait suivre, réfléchissant rapidement à l'attitude à adopté en cas de danger.

Edward lui voulait-il du mal ? Si oui, pouvait-elle se défendre et appeler Jacob à temps ? Car l'agent Swan n'était pas stupide; elle avait bien compris que cet homme était armé au combat à mains nues. Il aurait toujours le dessus sur elle, quoi qu'elle fasse.

Mince, même jeter son genou dans ses parties serait inutile. Il la maîtriserait bien avant que le coup parte !

-La ferme, Isabella ! Dit-il calmement en laissant sa main en place. Tu te rends encore plus idiote en niant comme tu le fais. Serais-tu tellement obsédé par la soirée où je t'ai embrassé que tu veuille rentrer chez moi pour me retrouver ?

Son arrogance ne faiblissant jamais, augmentant la colère de Bella. Cette dernière lui frappa le bras en retirant sa main brusquement, grimaçant de dégoût.

-Jamais je ne voudrais réinitier ça ! Lui cracha-t-elle à la figure, y mettant tout son cœur. Depuis que je t'ai rencontré, tu me lances sarcasmes et insultes, mépris et intolérance.

-Et pourtant, tu reviens toujours, souffla-t-il en haussant le ton, lui agrippant la nuque brutalement. Tu es aussi méprisante que moi, Isabella. Tu as l'allure d'une gamine pourrie gâtée qui s'empourpre au moindre propos salace. Tu es faible, minable et ennuyante à souhait ! Et tu veux que je te dise; le baiser que je t'ai donné, c'était certainement le meilleur de ta vie. Personne ne pourrait véritablement s'intéresser à une casse-pieds comme toi !

La jeune femme serra les dents en tentant d'échapper à sa poigne, sans succès. Edward l'empoigna plus durement avant de la rapprocher de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit quasiment collée contre lui. Elle poussa un cri de rage en gesticulant dans tous les sens. Edward pouffa face à sa faiblesse.

-Tu t'es regardé avant de parler, Edward ? Tu es constamment méprisant et violent, et tu crois que les femmes se pâment devant toi et ton physique ?! Toutes tombent probablement dans le panneau pendant cinq minutes, mais ensuite, elles regrettent tellement d'avoir croisé ta route ! Tu n'es qu'un sale connard et rien d'autre !

-Alors vas-y Isabella, ose me dire que le baiser ne t'a pas plu ! Hurla-t-il en lui attrapant rapidement une poignée de cheveux qu'il tira en arrière. Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi ce que tu as ressenti samedi soir. Regarde-moi !

Bella gémi face à la douleur qui lui provenait du cuir chevelu, fuyant le regard de l'homme face à elle. La situation lui échappait, mais elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait pas réellement de mal, dans le mauvais sens du terme. Certes, il était violent mais elle avait connu bien pire comme homme...

La jeune femme tenta de s'extraire de la poigne d'Edward, mais ce dernier maintient sa tête pour faire en sorte qu'elle le regarde en face. Serrant les dents, Bella leva les yeux, prenant courage.

-J'étais bourré ce soir-là, dit-elle avec mépris, souriant faiblement. J'ai peu de souvenir de ce passage, à vrai dire.

Elle n'était pas profiler pour rien, alors le mensonge passa. Mais au vu du regard de l'homme, elle su qu'il n'était pas dupe et qu'elle venait de le rendre encore plus fou de rage. Edward se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle, menaçant et sinistre. Elle prit peur et poussa un faible cri.

-Si tu me cherches, tu vas me trouver, susurra Edward avant de venir plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes, l'écrasant contre le mur avec violence.

Il tira sur ces cheveux d'une main, agrippa sa nuque de l'autre, et l'embrassa avec empressement, la faisant gémir de douleur et d'envie. Bella tenta de le repousser quand il commença à sortir sa langue pour venir lui caresser la lèvre supérieure, mais elle frissonna malgré elle, fermant les yeux. Des frissons délicieux lui parcouru tous le corps quand, instinctivement, elle ouvrit la bouche à son tour, laissant libre cours à la passion de l'homme.

Edward sourit contre ses lèvres avant d'accentuer le baisser, lâchant ses cheveux doucement pour venir se poser sur la taille de Bella. Cette dernière le sentit à peine, totalement déconnecté de la réalité. Elle arqua le dos instinctivement.

Un instant ils se jettent les pires insultes et la seconde suivante, ils s'embrassent avec passion, aimant ça aussi bien l'un que l'autre.

Bella ne comprenait plus rien à la situation, totalement perdu dans le tourbillon de sensation qu'elle éprouvait maintenant. Même ses sentiments se bousculèrent, pour former un amas incompréhensible d'émotions. Désir et fureur devinrent alors confus pour elle.

Edward se mit soudain à glisser la main sur sa nuque autour de son cou, pour ensuite descendre sur son épaule et sur sa poitrine. Il s'écarta d'elle une seconde pour reprendre son souffle, ne laissant pas le temps à Bella de parler qu'il se jetait encore sur ses lèvres, cette fois n'hésitant pas à entrer sa langue dans la sienne. Il la fit ensuite tournoyer avec cette de Bella, la faisant gémir malgré elle.

Cette dernière sentit les mains baladeuse d'Edward s'attarder sur ses seins, pour venir ensuite glisser ses mains sur les pans de sa veste, qu'il fit glisser lentement sur ses bras, la laissant tomber par tette. Il mit ensuite ses mains sous son haut. Bella se sentit honteuse de ne penser qu'à une seule à cet instant ; heureusement qu'elle avait laissé sa plaque, son holster et son arme chez Jacob, bien que ce geste soit stupide en un sens. Elle n'avait dès lors plus d'excuse pour l'arrêter...

Edward remonta donc ses mains sous son haut, la faisant trembler violemment. Ça faisait longtemps qu'un homme ne l'avait pas touché de cette manière et surtout, c'était la première fois qu'elle embrassait un homme autre que Jacob. Et bien qu'elle soit furieuse de l'admettre, elle le préférait à son ami.

-Ose me dire que tu n'as pas aimé, murmura Edward à son oreille, venant lui mordre le lobe avec douceur.

Bella frémi sous ses caresses, penchant involontairement le cou dans l'autre sens, l'invitant à continuer. Edward ri dans son cou, resserrant sa prise sur sa taille.

-J'ai ma réponse. Ton corps parle pour toi, même si ton esprit me traite sûrement de connard à l'heure qu'il est.

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, répliqua-t-elle dans un murmure, les yeux clos par le plaisir. Je te déteste.

-C'est réciproque, mon cœur, souffla-t-il en embrassant rapidement ses lèvres. Mais hélas, la haine et le désir vont parfaitement bien ensemble... et là, tu vois, mon corps veut le tient.

Il appuya ses dires en venant se plaquer contre elle, pressant son bassin contre le sien. Bella blêmit en sentant son érection contre son bas-ventre. Le désir s'évapora pour elle.

-Je... non, c'est bon, on arrête-la, bafouillât-elle en se dégageant sur le côté, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. On ira pas plus loin Edward.

Ce dernier la regarda avec envie, les yeux noirs et un sourire taquin. Il pencha la tête sur le côté en la regardant fixement.

-Pour le moment, je t'assure.

-Non, c'est non. N'oublie pas ce que tu m'as lancé à la figure tout à l'heure.

-Oh je n'oublie pas, crois-moi, répliqua-t-il avec malice. Mais là, tu vois, j'ai autre chose en tête.

Bella se retrouva allongée sur le canapé en moins d'une seconde, Edward venant sur elle et attrapant ses poignets pour les maintenir contre ses flans. Elle écarquilla des yeux effrayés avant de tenter de le frapper avec ses pieds et ses genoux. Edward l'immobilisa totalement, la faisant crier de frustration.

-Si tu dis non, je n'insisterais pas, Isabella, la prévint-il doucement en lui lâchant un poignet pour caresser sa joue. Mais arrête de te mentir; tu me désir autant que je te désir. Ne le nie pas. Pourquoi ? J'en sais rien non plus. Je te déteste tout autant, mon cœur. Mais tu as quelque chose... depuis que je t'ai embrassé, samedi soir, je deviens fou. Je n'arrive pas à te sortir de ma tête et ça me fais te haïr encore plus. Je déteste ressentir ça, putain ! Qu'as-tu de plus que les autres femmes, hein ?!

Bella ne répondit pas, se contentant de le regarder sans bougé, écoutant ses paroles avec étonnement et... peur. La peur, car Edward venait de décrire ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Les mêmes sentiments. Cela l'effraya et la rassura en même temps. Elle n'était donc pas la seule. Il ressentait la même confusion qu'elle.

Elle sourit de soulagement, laissant Edward perplexe. Elle leva alors une main hésitante, venant toucher sa mâchoire râpeuse puis ses lèvres. L'homme semblait perdu, figé sur place. Bella retira sa main comme si elle s'était brûlé.

-C'était le meilleur baiser que j'ai eu. Mais tu reste monsieur sexy / connard pour moi.

-Sexy / connard, hein ? Sourit Edward en se redressant. J'ai connu pire, tu sais !

-Gros con arrogant ? Supposa la jeune femme en se levant à son tour, rougissant quand elle le vit lorgner sur ses seins.

-J'ai vérifié, tu sais ! Souffla Edward en se penchant sur elle. Tu ne caches rien entre tes seins, aujourd'hui.

Elle le poussa du canapé en pouffant, se disant que son plan était peut-être tordu, mais si elle continuait comme ça, elle réussirait. Edward semblait vouloir l'avoir... et bien tant mieux, elle pourrait alors s'en servir pour ensuite le cuisiner.

Là, Jacob ne pourrait pas s'interposer s'il s'agit de travailler.

Le plan était bon, mais Bella doutait beaucoup sur ses propres motivations. Étais-ce pour l'enquête ou pour les sentiments qu'elle avait pour Edward ?... Aussi effrayant que cela puisse paraître, Bella risquait gros dans cette histoire. Comme se perdre totalement.

* * *

**_Vos impressions ? _**

**_J'appréhende beaucoup votre avis sur ce chapitre. On peut voir les sentiments d'Edward et Bella changé mais j'espère que ça reste crédible. _**

**_Le plan peut paraître étrange au vu du caractère fragile de Bella, mais elle ne pense pas que ça ira très loin. Si seulement... _**

**_La suite très vite !_**

**_Bisous_**


	16. Chapitre 15 Garde rapproché

**_Hello la compagnie !_**

**_ Encore un nouveau chapitre ! Bon, le dernier cette fois avant d'être passé le 27 juin. ( fin du bac pour moi) Enfin... je vais essayer... je peux pas m'empêcher d'écrire ^^_**

**_On avance dans la relation Bella / Edward mais pas vraiment dans l'enquête. Enfin, vous verrez..._**

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

**Garde rapproché**

* * *

Central Park fourmillé de badauds en tous genres et de tout âges, occupant les pelouses et les bancs. Les enfants faisaient du roller, du skate, de la corde à sauter ou du vélo. Les adolescents se prélassaient sur l'herbe fraîchement tondue, certains bronzants, d'autres étudiants. Les adultes se délassaient sur les terrasses de cafés, consommant en cette journée torride des glaces et des boissons rafraîchissantes. Chacun profitait pleinement de l'été qui pointait le bout de son nez, sortant short, tongs et lunettes de soleil. New York observait ainsi les préludes d'une saison hautement apprécier, après avoir survécu à un hiver particulièrement glacial, atteignant sans problème les – 40°c.

Pour Edward, cela voulait dire tout autre chose. Après tout, la chaleur n'avait jamais été compatible avec les asthmatiques. L'air étouffant présageait une longue journée pénible et accablante pour lui.

-Puis-je parlé à quelqu'un de qualifier, dans ce foutu bureau, oui ou non ?! Non, je voudrais juste des renseignements au sujet de Charlie Swan... Non, je sais parfaitement qu'il est en voyage d'affaires mais... Bon écouté, je suis sa fille, alors passez-moi quelqu'un de susceptible de m'aider, bordel ! Justement, je n'ai plus de nouvelles depuis deux semaines et... Passez-moi quelqu'un d'autre ! ... je vous remercie.

Isabella soupira bruyamment en lâchant son téléphone sur la table, tapant nerveusement du pied contre sa chaise. Edward sourit face à l'agacement de la jeune femme, restant en retrait afin qu'elle ne le voit pas l'observer. Son humeur massacrante l'amusait grandement. Elle n'était pas toujours douce et docile, apparemment...

-Mademoiselle Swan ? Rugit soudain son téléphone, l'ayant mis sur haut-parleur.

Isabella sursauta légèrement avant de pousser un grognement, se concentrant rapidement sur son appel en reprenant maladroitement son téléphone. Edward se tenait assez proche d'elle pour être capable d'entendre son interlocuteur.

-Oui ?

-Bonjour, je suis l'agent Doyle, du bureau de New York où travaille votre père. C'est moi qui prends la relève de votre père durant son absence et qui commandite ses déplacements. J'ai cru comprendre que vous désiriez lui parler.

Agent Doyle, hein ? Edward leva les yeux au ciel.

-En effet, dit-elle presque méchamment. C'est le silence radio depuis deux semaines et vu la position de mon père, j'ai toutes les raisons du monde pour m'inquiéter de cette absence d'informations.

-Je le comprends parfaitement, mademoiselle Swan, répondit l'agent avec calme et professionnalisme. Mais sachez que j'ai eu Monsieur Swan hier soir au téléphone et je peux vous assurer de sa bonne santé.

-Et le fait qu'il vous contacte vous et non sa propre fille, ce n'est pas suspect, ça ? S'emporta-t-elle en haussant la voix. J'exige des informations sur son déplacement.

Elle frappa du poing sur la table, ce qui impressionna Edward. Cette gamine avait finalement du caractère quand elle voulait.

-C'est très délicat comme requête, mademoiselle Swan. Votre père étant le directeur du bureau du FBI du comté de Riley, il devait se rendre en Italie afin d'assister à une conférence sur...

-Il m'a clairement parlé d'une grosse enquête sur le crime organisé, alors n'essayez pas de m'embrouiller. Je veux savoir où ça en est et s'il ne risque rien !

L'agent mit du temps à répondre, et Edward en profita pour se rapprocher encore un peu.

-Mademoiselle Swan, écouter... je ne suis pas en position de vous parler de cette affaire. Sachez seulement que par mesure de précaution, tous les agents devaient laisser leurs portables auprès de notre agence. Nous ne voulons courir aucun risque et...

-Je me fous bien de vos explications, agent Doyle. Faite en sorte que mon père me contacte d'ici vingt-quatre heures. Ou je vous préviens, je ne vous lâcherais pas !

Raccrochant, Isabella souffla un grand coup en s'effondrant sur sa chaise, l'air complètement lessivé. Les agents fédéraux n'étaient décidément que des emmerdeurs à la langue de bois ! Edward ne le savait que trop bien...

Il se décida enfin à se manifester, alors que la jeune femme était encore perdue dans ses pensées, appréciant le soleil réchauffé son visage et ses bras nus. Edward tendit une main et lui prodigua une douce caresse sensuelle, juste dans le creux de son cou. Isabella frissonna en penchant la tête en arrière. Il continua alors en se penchant en avant, l'embrassant au creux de l'oreille. Elle émit un gémissement de plénitude qui fit rire Edward.

-Dix minutes pour deux malheureuses canettes de soda ? Grommela-t-elle faiblement en renversant la tête en arrière pour le regarder.

Edward se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de venir s'asseoir en face d'elle, un sourire de loup au coin des lèvres. Il adorait la moue qu'elle faisait après s'être mordu les lèvres. C'était tellement sexy.

Poussant l'une des canettes vers elle sans rien dire, il la vit lever des yeux interrogateurs. Elle fronça les sourcils avant d'ouvrir sa boisson.

-Pourquoi tu m'as pris un Ice Tea ?

-Parce que tu aurais préféré une Tequila ?

Oh oui, il adorait la provoquer ! Le regard qu'elle lui lançait à chaque remarque déplacée le faisait sourire. Et l'excitait. Ses yeux s'assombrissaient quand elle était en colère et cela la rendait désirable à souhait. Edward adorait ce regard furieux.

-Non, pas du tout, dit-elle en fronçant le nez de dégoût. Et je t'interdis à l'avenir de me forcer à boire. Simplement... l'Ice Tea est ma boisson favorite.

-Tant mieux, car c'est la mienne aussi. Et de toute façon, je ne me serais pas levé pour te chercher autre chose.

-Waouh, quel gentleman tu fais, Edward ! Rétorqua Isabella. Tu es bien un connard, à ce que je vois.

-Mais un connard qui embrasse super bien ! Chuchota-t-il en étirant ses lèvres paresseusement.

-Un connard super-arrogant qui embrasse bien, renchéri-elle en souriant innocemment. Avoue que c'est mieux, là !

Edward renifla en réponse, détournant les yeux. OK, il l'avait mérité. Elle ne faisait que jouer en poussant la provocation. Très bien. Il adorait la provocation. Il allait jouer, lui aussi.

-Hé, cria-t-elle en lui frappant le tibia de son pied. J'ai dit que tu embrassais quand même bien ! Arrêtes de bouder, maintenant.

Putain, mais c'est qu'elle insistait, en plus ! Elle voulait vraiment le voir craquer.

-Je ne boude jamais, Isabella, gronda-t-il en retirant brusquement ses lunettes de soleil. Il me faut beaucoup plus pour m'atteindre, crois-moi. Ta puérilité me fait bien rire, en faite.

Isabella plissa les yeux en croissant les bras, l'air furieuse. En plein dans les dents !

-Voilà, tu recommences encore ! Cracha-t-elle. Il faut toujours que tu agisses comme un con ! Je ne faisais que plaisanter, bon sang ! Tu n'as vraiment pas d'humour, toi alors.

-Pas quand on m'insulte, Isabella, répondit-il durement.

-Tu ne te prive pas, toi.

-Fais ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais, cita-t-il d'un ton badin, retrouvant le sourire et faisant desserrer les dents d'Isabella.

Si, il avait de l'humour ! Il aimait juste l'effrayer. Elle marchait tellement que ça en devenait trop facile pour lui. Si elle croyait qu'il n'avait pas deviné son petit manège depuis trois jours, elle se fourvoyait !

Voilà trois jours qu'Edward et Isabella se voyaient, suite au deuxième baiser. Et durant ses trois jours, ils n'avaient pas arrêté de se chercher. Avant, c'était blessant. Mais Edward avait vite compris ce qu'avait en tête la jeune flic. Hélas pour elle, la manipulation était son fort. Et il n'allait pas s'en priver avec elle, quitte à jouer un petit peut.

Étonnamment, la rencontre était calme, aujourd'hui. Pas d'insulte à proprement parler, pas de haussement de voix, pas d'obscénité... De l'extérieur, c'était un jeune couple qui jouait à chien et chat. Ou une amitié vache entre deux vieux amis de lycée, peut-être.

Qu'importe, Edward devait garder la situation sous contrôle, car il commençait à l'apprécier un peu trop, la petite flic. Apprécier la présence d'Isabella, mais aussi sa voix, ses gestes, ses goûts... cela pourrait devenir problématique à la longue. La situation lui échappait et il haïssait ça ! Il devenait trop sympa avec elle. Trop complice.

Cela allait mal finir et il le savait.

Aujourd'hui, le printemps semblait s'évanouir dans la nature pour laisser entrer l'été. Tout Manhattan grouillait de passant profitant du soleil et des températures atteignant bien vite les trente degrés. Edward ne s'en plaignit pas cette fois-là, car il put admirer la flic sous un œil nouveau ; Isabella avait fait l'effort d'abandonner son éternel uniforme de guerrière. Edward glissa alors son regard sur ces courbes de femmes; OK, ce n'était pas une gamine, vu comme ça. Elle portait un short en jean tout déchirer, aux poches roses fleuries dépassants au bas du tissu, un t-shirt vert très court, lui arrivant au-dessus du nombril, et une paire de basket blanche toute simple. L'incarnation de la sportive sexy. Le chiffre 25 peint en blanc sur le t-shirt rappelait les uniformes sportifs de lycée. Edward adorait surtout voir son ventre plat et son épaule dénudé.

Ouais, ce n'était pas une gamine, attifé comme elle l'était. Et certainement pas une flic non plus. Edward l'apprécia grandement à cet instant.

Voyant qu'elle était reluquée ouvertement, Isabella le regarda fixement à son tour, buvant sa boisson sans le quitter des yeux.

-À qui parlais-tu au téléphone ? S'enquit-il soudain, jouant distraitement avec la languette de sa canette. Tu semblais... contrarié. Très agité aussi. C'était très excitant.

Il tentait juste de la faire parler. Il savait parfaitement qui était l'agent au téléphone.

-Et toi, tu n'as pas de clients à satisfaire, en matière de divorces ? Les avocats sont-ils souvent en repos ou c'est juste toi ? Ton salaire onéreux semble pouvoir te permettre beaucoup de liberté.

Edward se mit à rire en passant une main dans ses cheveux couleur bronze. Il continua de sourire en s'étirant exagérément, attirant de nombreux regards de la gent féminine.

Cette flic avait de la repartie, au moins ! Mais aussi beaucoup d'audace. Elle était en train de l'interroger comme si de rien n'était... Pauvre petite, si elle savait !

Isabella fusilla du regard toutes les femmes présentes sur la terrasse, ce qui fit éclater de rire le jeune homme. Elle le frappa une seconde fois dans le tibia, plus fort cette fois-ci. Edward gronda.

-Ne me dis pas que tu es déjà jalouse, mon cœur ! Tu n'as pas fini de repousser les femmes, dans ce cas. Elles en veulent toutes après moi.

-Je dois donc me sentir flatter que tu veux ma compagnie à la leur ? Répondit-elle en s'indignant devant son sourire.

-Exactement, mon cœur !

-Va au Diable ! Siffla-t-elle avec rage. Et arrête avec ce surnom stupide. On ne sort pas ensemble !

Edward haussa les épaules, l'air indifférent. L'enfer, il le vivait chaque jour depuis bien longtemps.

-Bon, on arrête de se lancer des pics pendant une heure ? Demanda-t-il. Si tu y arrives, je te promets d'être moins con avec toi.

-Quoi, tes déjà fatigué ? Ironisa-t-elle en ricanant. Je croyais que c'était justement ça que tu aimais. Attends, que je me souvienne... ah oui ! La haine et le désir font la paire.

Edward arqua un sourcil avant de ce levé, lui faisant signe de le suivre.

-Tu n'es vraiment pas doué pour ces jeux, toi. Tu viens de perdre, désolé.

Il lui sourit avant d'empoigner doucement son coude et l'entraîner à travers la foule. La jeune femme reçut au même moment un appel. Isabella vérifia son téléphone, et gémit soudainement quand elle regarda le nom qui s'afficha sur l'écran. Hésitante, elle finit par décrocher.

...

-Putain, t'es où ?! Hurla son coéquipier, la faisant crier d'indignation à son tour.

Edward lui jeta un coup d'œil distrait, la tirant toujours par le coude à travers le parc.

-Jake, je suis désolé, je...

-Je t'en supplie, ne me dis pas que t'es avec lui !

Bella se mordit les lèvres violemment sous le regard d'Edward. Ce dernier la poussa à sa voiture, sous son regard courroucé. Il semblait... contrarié ?

-Putain Bella, c'est pas vrai ! Si je t'ai fait venir chez moi, c'est bien pour que je puisse veiller sur toi. Et bien non, mademoiselle s'enfuit pendant trois jours sans nouvelles et ne viens même pas s'expliquer !

-Écoute Jake, je sais que tu le fais avec toutes les bonnes attentions du monde mais je vais bien, OK !

Bella leva les yeux vers Edward et vit que celui-ci l'observait attentivement, pinçant les lèvres durement. La jeune femme souffla avant de lui tourner le dos, se mettant à chuchoter en se cachant derrière ses cheveux.

-Je t'expliquerais plus tard. Je ne peux pas parler maintenant.

-T'es avec Edward Cullen ? Demanda son ami d'un ton plus posé, se retenant visiblement de lui crier dessus.

-Oui, chuchota-t-elle doucement. Je... je tente de l'approcher pour...

-OK, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Tu crois que ça marchera ? Je veux dire, j'ai rassemblé toutes les affaires que nous avons trouvées chez lui et... j'ai trouvé des trucs vachement intéressants. Tu crois qu'il peut te lâcher les baskets ce soir pour que tu viennes me voir ?

-Si tu insinues que je passe mes nuits avec lui, Jake, tu te trompes ! Cria-t-elle faiblement. Je ne vais pas coucher avec lui.

-Ton plan est de le séduire, non . Pas de faire ami-ami. Un homme voudra plus qu'une petite virée en ville, Bella. Fait gaffe à toi, d'accord ?

-Ce que tu as trouvé doit m'inquiéter ?

-Non... pour le moment, je pense que... tu ne risques rien avec Cullen. Mon hypothèse du flic commence à se confirmer. Mais reste sur tes gardes, OK ?

-Promis Jake, tu me connais.

-Justement, c'est pour ça que je te dis ça ! J'ai peur que tu t'investisses un peu trop.

-Je reste professionnel, Jake ! Ne vas pas t'imaginer autre chose.

-J'espère bien. Oh et... ne va pas t'imaginer que j'oublie le coup que tu m'as fait. Un tueur nous a pris comme cible et tu me laisses sans nouvelles durant trois jours. Ça va se payer cher, Bella.

En raccrochant, elle sentit un regard sur son dos.

-Jake est un copain ? Demanda-t-il en tirant de sa poche un paquet de cigarettes.

Bella poussa un cri étrangler avant d'empoigner le bras d'Edward, figeant son geste.

-Non mais je rêve ou tu fumes ? Cria-t-elle, scandalisé. Tu ne sais pas que la cigarette et l'asthme ne font pas bon ménage, ou quoi !

-Je te conseille vivement de retirer cette main, Isabella. Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est ton problème.

-Non, tu as raison. Pourri-toi la vie, c'est bien !

Edward se contenta de lui vriller un regard noir avant de la pousser abruptement dans la voiture, fermant la portière violemment.

Sur la route, Bella resta silencieuse, observant la circulation très dense de Manhattan. Elle était dans ses pensées, quand monsieur sexy / connard tourna brusquement à un carrefour, se détournant de sa rue de résidence. Il se gara un peu plus loin, entre deux camions de cargaisons.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'écria-t-elle en se tournant vers lui brusquement.

-Silence, lâcha-t-il rudement.

Edward coupa le contact et regarda dans son rétroviseur. La jeune femme se détacha et se tourna vers lui, le front plisser.

-Expliques-toi !

Edward plissa les yeux en se passant distraitement une main sur son menton, l'air concentrer. Bella commença à perdre patience et décida de descendre du véhicule. Il l'en empêcha en saisissant son biceps rapidement, serrant légèrement sa prise. Elle tira mais ne pût se défaire.

-Ne bouge pas encore, siffla l'homme en regardant toujours le rétroviseur.

-Ça suffit, Edward ! Relâche-moi immédiatement et expliques-toi !

Il tira violemment sur sa prise et Bella se retrouva couchée sur lui, la tête contre ses genoux. Edward la maintint ainsi quelques secondes avant de la lâcher complètement. Bella s'éloigna de lui en vociférant des insultes mordantes.

-Non mais c'est quoi, ton problème ! Siffla-t-elle.

Elle le fusilla du regard avant d'apercevoir un gros 4X4 tourner au coin de la rue. Le véhicule était noir et ses vitres étaient teintées. Bella tourna un regard interrogateur vers Edward.

-C'est ce véhicule, qui te perturbe ?

-Mon cœur, il n'y a rien qui me perturbe, répliqua-t-il sardoniquement.

...

Le soir même, Bella retrouva Jacob à son propre appartement, ce dernier voulant finalement qu'elle reste bien enfermée chez elle et qu'elle ne sorte pas de nuit. Il emmena avec lui tous les éléments retrouver chez Edward Massen / Cullen et les étala un peu partout sur la table de la cuisine de Bella. La jeune femme posa une grande tasse de café près de son ami, qui l'en remercia.

-Allez, déballe tout ce que tu as sur le cœur, Jake.

-Bon, j'ai deux hypothèses sur ton petit copain friqué.

Bella le frappa à l'épaule avant de s'asseoir face à lui.

-D'une; ce n'est pas mon copain, de deux; s'il est friqué, ce n'est sûrement pas dû à son métier d'«avocat», grommela la jeune femme en mimant des guillemets. Ça fait trois jours qu'on se voit tous les après-midi et pas une fois il a dû décrocher son téléphone... Ce n'est pas normal.

-Ouais, bas justement, j'ai fait des recherches supplémentaires et devine quoi; Edward Cullen n'est dans aucun fichier... Invisible, le mec. Comme s'il n'existait pas. Ce qui n'est pourtant pas le cas d'Alice Cullen. J'ai découvert que la famille Cullen habitait tous à Forks, avant que la benjamine arrive vivre ici. Selon les fichiers, Carlisle et Esmée Cullen aurait uniquement deux filles; Alice et Rosalie Cullen. Pas de fils connu à ce jour. Aucun acte de naissance, rien. Edward Cullen n'existe pas, Bella. Mais Massen, oui.

-Il aurait été adopter par la famille Cullen, tu crois ? Demanda-t-elle en buvant un verre d'eau. Alice était pourtant catégorique quant à l'identité d'Edward. Elle m'a bien dit qu'il est son frère, et que le nom de Massen ne lui dit vraiment rien.

-Même adopter, il y aurait des traces, rétorqua l'agent Black. Mais là, on n'a rien. Edward n'est pas celui qu'il prétend être. J'ai donc quelque chose à te demander.

-Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

Jacob se pencha sur la table, les poings contre le bois, regardant son amie sans ciller.

-Il me faut son ADN. Avec, Tyler pourra sans doute l'identifier. Sinon... s'il ne trouve rien... mon idée première se concrétisera.

-C'est-à-dire ? Souffla l'agent Swan.

-Tu sais à quel point ils adorent brouiller les pistes, à la CIA, non ? Sourit-il.

Bella se leva brusquement de sa chaise, visiblement agacé.

-Et la vidéo sur le dramaturge ?! S'écria-t-elle en levant les mains au ciel. La visite étrange de Newton et leurs disputes ? Le fait qu'il porte une arme !

-Justement Bella, réfléchis, bon sang ! Je ne t'ai pas tout dit sur mes recherches, alors laisses-moi deux secondes ! Il n'y avait pas qu'une seule vidéo dans l'ordinateur. Il y en avait des dizaines, toute composée d'un carnet de bord. Qui utilise le carnet de bord, à ton avis ?! J'ai retrouvé aussi pas mal de documents sur les victimes que nous avons retrouvées récemment...

-Et ça ne te suffit pas, c'est ça ? S'indigna l'agent Swan. Il est violent, armée, ment sur son identité, détiens des informations que seule la police devrait détenir et toi, tu me dis qu'Edward n'a rien de suspect ?! Mais regarde, Jake, tout est sous nos yeux ! Arrête de fantasmer sur James Bond car ça devient vraiment ridicule ! Edward n'est pas un flic, mais le suspect numéro un de l'enquête. Si tu crois me faire croire le contraire, tu n'y arriveras pas. Je te prouverais le contraire ! Je vais pousser mon plan et j'irais chez lui...

-Bella, je t'en prie, je suis sûr de moi ! On est sur de mauvaises pistes, je le pressens. Les vidéos où le tueur parle montre bien l'animosité qu'il a pour moi. C'est forcément quelqu'un que j'ai déjà connu ou arrêter ! Edward est nul doute un bouc émissaire, et le tueur veut peut-être même nous faire croire justement qu'Edward est...

-C'est débile, comme raisonnement, Jake ! Je le vois bien qu'Edward est étrange, je suis profiler, ne l'oublie pas. Il cache quelque chose et c'est certainement parce que c'est le tueur ! Mike Newton est sans doute dans le coup aussi.

-Non mais tu t'écoutes ! Cria l'agent Black en s'avançant vers elle. Tu accuses notre chef, merde ! Je sais qu'il est con mais ça va trop loin, là. Il n'est pas assez stupide pour se détourner autant de la loi. Il faut chercher ailleurs !

-Parfait ! Alors continue tes recherches de ton côté et laisses-moi enquêté sur Edward toute seule. On verra bien qui aura raison.

-OK, fait comme tu le sens, marmonna Jacob en bousculent rageusement la chaise près d'eux. Tu n'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête, de toute manière...

Quand Jacob sortis en claquant la porte violemment, Bella souffla avant de rassembler tous les documents en un gros tas, laissant tout sur la table. Elle était beaucoup trop remontée pour remettre tout ce bazar dans le carton et elle avait besoin de prendre une bonne douche pour déstresser.

Une fois douchée et apaisée, Bella s'enroula dans une serviette noire avant de se frotter les cheveux avec une autre. Observant son reflet dans la glace, elle vit son visage légèrement rosé par la chaleur de la pièce, et se frotta encore énergiquement sa chevelure d'une seule main. Des gouttes d'eau perlèrent encore jusqu'à sa poitrine quand on frappa à la porte.

Hésitante, Bella se mordit les lèvres en ouvrant la porte, ouvrant déjà la bouche pour dire à Jacob Black qu'il pouvait aller se faire...

Bouche-bée et morte de honte, Bella découvrit Edward sur le palier, le regard surpris. Ce dernier étira alors ses lèvres, promettant alors bien des ennuis.

* * *

**_Je suis cruelle, je sais. Coupé au bon moment, c'est rageant, hein ^^_**

**_Mais ça en dit long sur la suite, n'est-ce pas ?_**

**_Merci encore pour vos commentaires, ajout en favoris, etc. C'est super-encourageant donc merci encore mille fois !_**

**_A très vite pour la suite ^^ _**

**_PS : j'ai commencé une nouvelle histoire " le vol 328 " en parallèle de celle-ci. Mais pas de panique, je finis celle-là quoi qu'il arrive. Promis._**


	17. Chapitre 16 Passion mortelle

_**Hello !**_

_**Oui, je sais, encore moi :p**_

_**Mais je sature là, fallait que j'écrive, c'est plus fort que moi !**_

_**Donc... ( roulement de tambours ) ce chapitre contient ENFIN un LEMON. Houra ! Ouais je sais, vous l'attendiez toutes avec impatience, c'est pourquoi je n'attends pas pour le poster. J'ai hésité, pourtant ! Cadeau !**_

_**Hum... c'est mon deuxième lemon que j'écris, je suis pas experte en la matière, alors beaucoup d'indulgence, merci ^^ Ah et grosse frayeur à la fin... suspense...**_

**_Je rappelle donc: LEMON_**

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

**Passion mortelle**

* * *

-Sympa l'accueil ! Un peu trop habillé à mon goût, mais le noir te va très bien, mon cœur.

Edward émit un rictus enjôleur en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de s'imposer librement, franchissant le palier sous le regard stupéfait de la jeune femme. Cette dernière resta bouche bée pendant qu'Edward contournait la petite flic, lâchant un rire moqueur.

S'il avait su qu'elle ferait cette tête, il serait venu plus tôt. Quoique... non finalement. Il n'aurait pas eu plaisir à se faire ouvrir la porte par une jeune femme à moitié nue, les cheveux humides et la peau toute rosée. Non, vraiment, il arrivait à point nommée.

Il traversa l'appartement avec une aisance outrageante, sentant le regard d'Isabella le suivre dans ses moindres mouvements. Prenant appui sur le chambranle de l'arche menant à la pièce de jour, aux couleurs pastel et un peu trop roses à son goût, il la regarda avancer vers lui. Isabella referma la porte d'un coup de pied sans le quitter des yeux une seule seconde, le regard meurtrier. Edward pencha la tête sur le côté, provocateur.

-Tu accueilles toujours tes visiteurs de cette manière ? Articula-t-il difficilement en coulant un regard fiévreux sur sa silhouette.

Isabella s'avança lentement vers lui, visiblement en colère et mal à l'aise. Ses bras enlaçaient sa taille comme pour se cacher, ce qui fit sourire Edward. Ainsi faite, elle ne faisait qu'accentuer les courbes de sa poitrine et bomber ses seins très peu cachés. Sa petite serviette noire ne donnait peu de place à l'imagination, ne s'arrêtant qu'en haut de ses cuisses fines et tout à fait appétissantes. Edward la détailla un moment, dardant un regard brûlant sur tout son corps. Ses cuisses étaient fermes et musclées, ses bras bien frêles mais où se dessinait fugacement une fermeté évidente. Sa poitrine était sans doute décrite comme petite, mais Edward ne la voyait nullement autrement, préférant sa fine silhouette bien proportionner aux femmes superficielles à la poitrine sur gonfler.

Isabella vînt alors se planter devant lui, levant des yeux remplit de défis. Il baissa imperceptiblement son visage vers le sien, scellant leurs regards indéfiniment. La jeune flic se mordit une fois de plus sa lèvre inférieure, ce qui fit serrer la mâchoire d'Edward.

Si elle continuait comme ça, il allait la prendre ici et maintenant, sans préambule !

-Mords encore cette putain de lèvre devant moi, et je te promets que tu vas vite crier... de plaisir.

Son sourire en coin se figea quand il reçut une gifle. Isabella voulut réinitier son geste mais Edward attrapa son poignet violemment, serrant un peu plus que nécessaire, la faisant grimacer de douleur.

-Mais frappe-moi encore une fois comme ça, et tu ne crieras pas de plaisir, je peux te l'assurer !

-Si tu crois me faire peur, tu te trompes ! Cracha-t-elle en retour. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici !? Tu as vu l'heure !

-Vingt-trois heures. Et si je suis là, c'est que j'ai une bonne raison, figures-toi ! Je suis même prêt à parier que tu ne t'en aies pas rendu compte, mais tu as...

-Je me fiche bien de ta raison ! Cria-t-elle en se libérant de sa poigne. Sort d'ici, Edward !

Ce dernier renifla dédaigneusement avant de s'écarter du mur et de pénétrer dans le salon, sous les cris d'indignation d'Isabella.

Bordel, mais s'était quoi, son problème ?! Cette flic suscitait en lui un désir jamais éprouvé pour personne, ce qui était en soi une très mauvaise chose, qu'il risquait de regretter amèrement s'il s'y laissait corrompre. Enfin plutôt elle... dans la position où elle se trouvait, elle n'avait pas intérêt à le provoquer ! Il n'allait plus répondre de lui-même si elle continuait comme ça ! Il se dirigea donc rapidement vers la cuisine, s'éloignant d'elle un maximum avant qu'il ne soit tenté de... lui sauter dessus, tout simplement. Il n'était qu'un homme, après tout ! Sauf que c'était sans compter sur Isabella, qui se précipita à sa suite d'un air affolé.

-Heu... tu vas où, là ? S'écria-t-elle en se postant devant lui, lui bloquant le passage. Le salon est plus confortable pour...

-Pour quoi, Isabella ? Sourit-il en arquant un sourcil.

-Pour... heu... pour...

Son regard déviait entre lui et la cuisine, mordant ses lèvres nerveusement et se triturant les mains maladroitement. Edward fronça les sourcils en la regardant se dandiner, le regard incertain. Alors il ne vit pas le coup venir que déjà, Isabella se jeta sur lui, plaquant sa bouche contre la sienne.

...

C'était complètement fou ! Et totalement spontané. Bella n'avait pas beaucoup réfléchi en agissant ainsi, mais elle devait à tout prix éloigné Edward de la cuisine, où des informations le concernant s'étalaient un peu partout. Et tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé, c'était l'embrasser !

C'était compatible avec son plan d'origine, mais la peur et l'incertitude au sujet de l'identité d'Edward remuaient les entrailles de Bella, la faisant prendre conscience de son geste démesuré. Elle se recula donc immédiatement, rouge de honte. C'était elle qui venait d'initier le baisser, pour une fois. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Edward la rattrapa par la taille et la plaqua contre lui, fourrageant une main dans sa chevelure afin de lui maintenir la tête fermement. Il plongea ensuite sur sa bouche, la tenant serré contre lui afin qu'elle ne puisse s'échapper. Bella ne résista pas longtemps, s'abandonnant bien vite dans ses bras, basculant la tête en arrière afin de mieux approfondir le baisser.

Bella gémit quand il parcourut son cou de baisser brûlant, la faisant haleter quand il la plaqua contre le mur derrière elle. Sa tête rencontra durement ce dernier, mais déjà, Edward replongea dans sa bouche, suçant avidement ses lèvres gonflées et caressant de sa langue celle de Bella.

La jeune femme fit remonter ses mains le long des bras d'Edward, appréciant leurs fermetés d'homme puissant. Elle remonta jusqu'à son torse, palpant tout ce qu'elle touchait, faisant glisser ses mains jusqu'à son cou, se plaquant encore plus contre lui.

Edward relâcha ses lèvres et posa son front contre celui de Bella, agrippant solidement sa taille en venant plaquer son bassin contre son ventre. Bella haleta sous le coup du désir qui montait progressivement, oubliant tout sauf l'instant présent. Les mains d'Edward la brûlaient de sensations fortes et elle gémit fortement quand il vint se frotter contre elle, l'embrassant et aspirant la peau de son cou.

-Oh, Edward...

Son souffle se coupait dès qu'Edward la touchait. Elle avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Ses mains fourragèrent dans les cheveux de l'homme, appréciant leur texture et leur couleur surprenante, mélangeant bronze et or. Edward la souleva de terre rapidement, et elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, un peu hésitante.

-Dis-moi ou ! Souffla Edward à son oreille, cramponnant une partie de ses cheveux pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

-Chambre, ne put-elle que répondre faiblement, se tenant à son cou avec vigueur et légère crainte.

Edward n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et traversa le salon pour atterrir dans un petit couloir. La chambre de Bella se trouvait en face, la porte ouverte sur un grand lit à baldaquin blanc et vert. Les draps de couleurs pastel vert et roses s'accordaient avec le reste de la chambre, les meubles étant tous blancs et dans un style ancien.

Edward s'arrêta à côté du lit, Bella toujours enrouler autour de lui. Elle osa relever les yeux vers lui, déglutissant faiblement tandis que l'appréhension mais aussi la passion la gagnait. Alors l'homme la fit descendre et la poussa sur le lit, venant la recouvrir de son corps avant de capturer ses deux poignets et les remonter au-dessus de sa tête.

-Voilà comme j'aime te voir, Isabella, murmura-t-il en emprisonnant ses poignets d'une seule main. Vulnérable, soumise... impatiente.

Il coula un regard sur sa poitrine avant de faire descendre sa main libre sur son cou, sa clavicule puis le sommet de ses seins, taquinant gentiment sa peau avant de poser deux doigts sur le bord de la serviette. Il y glissa ses derniers dessous lentement, laissant la tension montrer. Bella commença à gigoter sous son regard brûlant.

-Va te faire voir ! Cria-t-elle. Je ne suis pas soumise !

Edward tira d'un coup sec sur la serviette, la jetant au loin, et Bella se mit à lui jeter des coups de pied bien placer. Il la maîtrisa alors bien vite, enfonçant ses poignets dans le matelas et plaquant ses jambes contre les siennes. Bella le fusilla du regard. Il rigola avant de glisser sa main libre le long de sa poitrine, s'attardant sur ses seins avant de continuer plus bas... beaucoup plus bas. Bella se mit à frissonner malgré elle, rejetant la tête en arrière.

Mince, elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça ! C'était tellement... intense et... bon. Oh oui, elle ne voulait pas qu'il arrête !

-Si tu n'es pas une gentille fille, Isabella, je me verrais contraint de ne pas te satisfaire. Alors arrête de gigoter.

Elle couina quand il empauma ses seins des deux mains, la libérant de sa poigne de fer. Il les pressa durement en faisant des mouvements de va-et-vient, venant mordre ses pointes durcies par le plaisir. Bella émit un long gémissement, couinant presque quand Edward s'arrêta. Elle redressa la tête, le regardant en descendant son regard sur son torse.

-Enlève ton t-shirt, supplia-t-elle en se redressant sur ses coudes. On est loin d'être à égalité, là !

Il s'exécuta, prenant tout son temps. Bella baissa les yeux sur son ventre et son torse, admirant la carrure et les muscles d'Edward.

Elle le savait sportif et digne d'un professeur de fitness, mais dans cette chambre, alors qu'il était debout face à elle, torse nu et le jean descendant bas sur ses hanches, Bella le voyait bien plus comme un homme fait pour la baise.

Bon sang, c'était elle qui pensait ça ?! Ivre par les sensations que lui prodiguait Edward, elle ne pensait plus correctement... Cela faisait si longtemps qu'un homme n'était pas venu dans sa chambre, aussi ! Jacob avait été son premier et son dernier... et seulement, leurs relations n'avaient pas du tout été centrées sur le sexe. Alors quand Edward étira un sourire enjôleur tout en enlevant le reste de ses habits, Bella rougit violemment et sentit son cœur battre follement.

L'homme baissa son boxer avant de remonter sur le lit, attirant Bella contre lui, la faisant asseoir sur ses cuisses entrouvertes. Elle fit les yeux rond, pas sûr de ce qui allait suivre. Le regard d'Edward ne laissait pourtant aucun doute sur ses intentions peu catholiques.

Bella remua légèrement sur ses cuisses, haletant quand il la rapprocha dangereusement de son bassin. Elle ferma les yeux, un cri étranger sortant de ses lèvres.

-Eh bien, mon cœur, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Dit-il sournoisement d'un ton rauque. Tu joues la timide, maintenant !

Il la plaqua alors complètement contre lui et Bella poussa un cri quand elle sentit enfin leurs sexes se rejoindre. Edward amorça un mouvement circulaire des hanches tout en malaxant rudement ses seins, venant capturer ses lèvres et la plaquant au matelas. Bella se laissa totalement faire, ivre de ses mains sur elle.

-Mmmmh... tu sens le caramel, murmura-t-il en léchant sa gorge. Je vais te dévorer.

Bella ouvrit les yeux, rencontrant ses iris verts. Edward l'observait tranquillement, à califourchon sur elle, les yeux pétillant de malice et de promesse. Il baissa ensuite les yeux en étirant un sourire dépravé et provocant.

-Tu mouilles déjà, mon cœur. J'aime ça.

À ces mots, Bella le vit baisser la tête jusqu'au sommet de ses cuisses, les yeux écarquiller et la respiration chevrotante. Elle poussa un petit cri de plaisir quand enfin, il la toucha.

-Oh... je t'en supplie... Edward...

Supplier d'arrêter ou de continuer, elle ne savait pas. Ce qui était sûr, en revanche, c'était que jamais Bella n'avait eu autant envie d'un homme. Et encore moins qu'il la touche de cette façon. Elle était d'ordinaire assez timide et crispée avec Jacob, bien qu'il ait pris son temps et mené en confiance.

Mais avec Edward, tout était amplifié pour elle. C'était rude, sensuel et elle aimait étrangement ça. Elle avait peur aussi. Mais pas comme elle le pensait. Bella avait cru avoir peur de l'homme en lui-même, de cet inconnu usurpant une identité et possédant une arme dans sa voiture. De cet homme violent et brusque qui la provoquait en propos salace et en promesse effrayante.

Mais voilà, elle n'avait pas peur de cet homme-là. Bella était flic, gardait une arme sous le matelas, dans le tiroir de la salle de bain et celui de la cuisine, connaissait des mouvements de combat et la faiblesse première des hommes. À ce niveau-là, bien qu'Edward semblât lui aussi tout disposer à se battre admirablement, Bella ne le craignait pas.

Non, la peur était dirigée vers ce qu'elle ressentait, tout simplement. Sur ce qu'elle éprouvait quand Edward l'embrassait, la caressait, la touchait, la mordait, la serrait... quand il tirait sur ses cheveux, griffait son dos, bloquait ses poignets, se frottait... C'était des sensations divines et Bella paniquait d'éprouver tant de choses positives quand Edward était concerné.

Elle perdit d'ailleurs le fil de ses réflexions quand Edward enfonça un doigt, puis deux, dans sa féminité. Elle arqua instantanément le dos, ébahie par tant de plaisir. Edward continua en pénétrant un troisième puis un quatrième doigt avant d'amorcer un va-et-vient, la faisant gémir de contentement. Edward rigola doucement, visiblement satisfait de sa réaction. Il retira ensuite ses doigts, remontant sur son corps en parsèment des baisers le long de son ventre et de ses seins. Une fois à sa hauteur, Edward captura ses lèvres avant de venir se placer entre ses jambes, les écartant largement.

Bella commença à ouvrir la bouche pour protester mais s'arrêta net quand elle le vit lever une main vers son visage et attraper un petit carré rouge posé sur le côté.

Depuis quand il était là, ce truc ? Elle ne l'avait même pas vu le tirer de sa poche de Jean. Les hommes étaient décidément tous les mêmes; toujours prêts !

-Depuis combien de temps ?

-Q... quoi ? Bredouilla-t-elle en levant des yeux incertains sur lui.

Edward se redressa tranquillement, plaçant le préservatif sur son sexe avant de revenir contre elle.

-La dernière fois, c'était quand ? S'impatienta Edward en venant attraper ses poignets pour les remettre à leur place initial, les bloquant à hauteur de la tête.

-Je... heu...

-Dis-moi, Isabella ! Gronda-t-il.

Il se frotta contre elle, sifflant par le plaisir. Bella s'aperçut qu'en effet, son sexe était bien érigé. Elle se dandina sous lui, rougissante.

-Un... un an, murmura-t-elle dans un chuchotis à peine audible.

Edward souffla en baissant les épaules, venant entrecroiser ses mains à celle de Bella.

C'était... un geste... plutôt attentionné, par rapport au reste de son attitude. Tout en lui était tendu, brusque et violent, pourtant, quand il baissa les yeux sur elle, Bella y vit plutôt... pas de la tendresse, non, tout de même pas, mais... plutôt de la dérision. Comme s'il lui coûtait de la regarder et de la toucher tendrement. Alors elle ouvrit un peu plus les cuisses, impatiente et gêné par cette drôle de sensation au bas du ventre. Elle avait envie de lui. Maintenant.

Edward embrassa son cou tout en la pénétrant violemment, la faisant crier sous le coup de la douleur cuisante. Ça faisait tellement longtemps, aussi...

Il se figea une seconde, cramponnant toujours ses mains, avant de venir mordre son lobe d'oreille et d'entamer des va-et-vient brutaux en elle.

Et c'était parti. Edward ne s'arrêta plus, accentuant ses coups de reins par moments, ralentissant pour accélérer. Il lâcha ses mains et agrippa sa taille et sa hanche, approfondissant ses pénétrations, grognant par moments.

-Encore... oh...

Bella n'osait trop faire de bruit, laissant sortir timidement des gémissements, mais rarement. Alors Edward tira durement sur ses cheveux, la faisant crier de douleur et de plaisir.

-Je veux t'entendre quand tu jouiras, mon cœur ! Cri pour moi...

Sa voix suave la fit tressaillir de plaisir, et lorsqu'il jouit, elle le serra davantage contre elle en remontant ses jambes contre le bas de son dos. Mais ne jouit pas. Elle en avait toujours été incapable, de toute manière...

...

Edward s'effondra sur elle, le visage dans son cou, la respiration haletante, en accord avec Isabella.

Putain, que c'était bon ! Il n'avait jamais rien ressentit d'aussi... intense et... oh que c'était bon ! Il n'avait pas de mot, et cela le perturbait. Il venait de perdre, bordel de merde ! Cette flic l'avait eu ! Il ressentait pour elle bien plus que ce qu'il était autorisé ! Mais qu'avait-elle de plus que les autres ?!

-Tu as simulé, marmonna-t-il contre sa gorge.

Sa mauvaise humeur reprenait le dessus et il roula à côté d'elle, s'effondrant sur le matelas. Isabella tourna la tête vers lui et haussa les épaules.

-Si tu es touché dans ton ego, remets-toi, Edward. Personne ne m'a fait jouir, alors ne le prend pas trop à cœur.

Sur ceux, elle se releva et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il la laissa faire en restant immobile sur le lit, les bras croiser sous sa tête, l'air songeur.

Jamais joui, hein ! On verra ça...

...

Bella entendit la porte s'ouvrir mais n'eus pas le temps de se retourner que déjà, Edward l'attrapa par la taille et la plaqua ventre contre la porte. Avant même qu'elle puisse émettre un son, il la pénétra rapidement, tirant sa tête en arrière en maintenant sa taille contre le bois de la porte.

Bella protesta faiblement, posant les mains sur celles d'Edward. Croyant qu'elle allait le repousser, il se plaqua durement contre son dos, emprisonnant ses mains. Puis la pilonna sans vergogne, laissant échapper des gémissements rauques. Bella couina de plaisir, poussant davantage ses fesses contre le ventre d'Edward, accentuant la pénétration.

Ce dernier mordit son cou avant de glisser une main entre elle et la porte, allant taquiner son clitoris et ses lèvres intimes. Il donna encore un coup de reins avant de jouir une seconde fois. Sauf que cette fois, Bella ressentit une légère décharge au niveau de son vagin, et elle poussa un petit cri sous le dernier coup d'Edward.

Elle n'avait pas joui... mais elle s'en était approché.

...

Quand elle se réveilla, quelques heures plus tard, Bella comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Que se soit physique ou non, elle sentit tout d'abord une drôle de douleur au niveau de son sexe, signe qu'elle venait de vivre une nuit torride et bon sang... foutrement géniale, avec Edward. Ensuite, un poids énorme la retenait prisonnière dans son lit. Et pour finir, elle avait incroyablement chaud, et le malaise s'accentua quand elle comprit que cette chaleur lui déclencha une crise d'asthme monumentale.

Tournant la tête, elle découvrit avec surprise Edward, totalement enroulé autour d'elle comme un anaconda emprisonnant sa proie. Il dormait paisiblement et Bella pût l'admirer quelques secondes dans un état de détente et de plénitude. C'était vraiment déconcertant quand elle savait que cet homme l'avait prise sauvagement deux fois en une nuit.

Mal à l'aise par cette proximité au réveil, Bella tenta de s'extirper de ses bras sans le réveiller, sa crise devenant gênante à chaque mouvement amorcer.

Bon sang, où avait-elle mis son appareil ?! Elle le laissait pourtant toujours à porter de main !

Se levant silencieusement, la jeune femme rejoignit sa salle de bain et tenta de remettre la main sur sa ventoline. Sauf que... elle était introuvable.

Paniquée, elle courut vers le salon, jetant des regards partout, sans succès. Continuant dans la cuisine, elle vit les documents que Jacob avait laissés sur la table avant de partir. Mais Bella ne s'en préoccupa pas pour le moment, trop absorber par la recherche de son appareil respiratoire.

Son asthme était apparu aux alentours de ses quatre ans, et depuis, ses parents l'avaient mise en garde pour garder toujours auprès d'elle tous ses médicaments contre ce fléau. Elle le faisait, en règle générale, mais là, elle ne se rappelait vraiment plus de l'endroit ou...

Mince... serait-ce... oh non, faite que non ! Elle avait emporté avec elle sa ventoline, aujourd'hui, non ? Et l'avait glissé comme toujours entre ses seins, puisque son short n'avait pas eu de poches non troués. Et donc... mais où était-il, maintenant ?

Elle l'avait probablement fait tomber dans la voiture d'Edward... quand cet abruti l'avait couché contre ses genoux. Ce moment-là, elle s'en rappellerait ! Et de sa gêne, surtout. Au vu de la carrure d'Edward, elle s'était douté qu'il était... hum... disons bien membré. Mais quand il l'avait couché sur lui, Bella avait eu confirmation quand sa main était tombée accidentellement sur son entrejambe.

Oh oui, elle avait compris ce que c'était d'être au lit avec Edward, à ce moment-là !

Bon, si elle n'avait pas sa ventoline, lui restait-il au moins une autre solution ?

Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus difficile et Bella tira de l'eau du robinet afin de se rafraîchir et se calmer. La panique n'arrangerait rien et empirerait les choses.

Hélas, le destin ne semblait pas de son côté, quand, soudain, Bella entendit des pas derrière elle. Avec sa respiration sifflante, elle n'avait même pas entendu Edward arriver !

Se retournant lentement, elle le découvrit à l'entrée de la cuisine, les yeux rivée sur elle, l'air visiblement inquiet. Bella se cramponna à l'évier afin de ne pas tomber... sa respiration laborieuse commençait à lui donner le tournis, et elle commença à suffoquer.

Elle empira rapidement quand Bella vit Edward se figer devant la table, les yeux rivés sur les documents. Elle sus immédiatement ce qu'il voyait tout en haut de la pile de papiers; une photo de monsieur et madame Cullen. Alors Edward vira au rouge et releva des yeux noirs sur elle. Bella plaqua une main contre sa gorge.

-Edward... je peux... tout... tout expliquer...

Sa respiration hachée commençait vraiment à devenir alarmante.

-Si je suis venu ce soir, commença-t-il en la dardant d'un regard haineux, c'était pour te rendre ta ventoline, que tu avais laissée tomber dans ma voiture avant de sortir. Visiblement, je crois que je vais changer d'avis, pour te la rendre.

Bella écarquilla les yeux, affolé, la respiration sifflante, le corps raidi par la peur.

-N... non... ! S'il te plaît Edward... J'en ai... besoin...

Elle commençait à pleurer, se tenant désormais difficilement, commençant à pencher vers l'avant, prête à s'écrouler à tout moment. Edward ne fit rien pour l'aider.

-Je... peux plus... Edward...

-Un problème, mon cœur ? Sourit-il en la regardant se plier en deux, suffocante. C'est de ça, que tu parles ?

Il lui montra son appareil d'un air tranquille, le secouant entre ses doigts. Bella tomba à terre, tremblante. Elle voyait désormais trouble et sa gorge la faisait atrocement souffrir. Ses sifflements s'intensifièrent dangereusement.

-Tu as vraiment été idiote de faire des recherches sur moi ! Ragea-t-il.

Bella ferma les yeux et sa tête vint toucher le sol. Elle n'entendit plus rien. Ressentait qu'une simple douleur. Celle de ne plus pouvoir aspirer une seule goulée d'air.

Alors le noir l'absorba.

* * *

_**Tadam ! ^^**_

_**La suite sera riche en révélation du côté d'Edward...**_

_**Alors, gentil ou méchant, notre Eddy ? Beaucoup pense qu'il est soit le tueur, soit son protecteur... On verra bien.**_

_**Hum... j'espère que ça vous aura plu... **_

_**Please, donnez-moi vos impressions !**_

_**A très vite mes chéries !**_


	18. Chapitre 17 Le dramaturge

**Chapitre 17**

**Le dramaturge**

* * *

Dis-moi, mon petit Black, ta chère et tendre Isabella va bien ?

Ne vois rien d'étrange à ma question, mais où est-elle, dis-moi ? Plusieurs jours se sont écoulé et je ne la vois plus au bureau... Serais-tu ce qui se passe, au moins ?

Non ?... Dommage... j'aurai quelques mots à lui dire, à cette garce ! Figures-toi que ta coéquipière est beaucoup plus maligne que je ne le croyais. Elle vient de mettre la main sur des informations... disons bien compromettantes pour moi. Et le plus drôle dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle ne t'en a pas fait part ! À vrai dire, elle a gardé cela pour elle. Et ça, c'est idiot. Mais très rassurant pour moi !

Tu veux connaître la nature de sa découverte, hein, mon petit Black ! Même toi tu n'y as pas pensé ! Tu me déçois, franchement ! Tu n'es vraiment pas à la hauteur de ton légendaire de père !

Isabella, elle... hum... elle me cause bien du souci. Tu m'en vois navré, Jacob, mais je vais devoir intervenir plus tôt que prévu. Tu comprends, cette garce devine un peu trop vite les choses, en ce moment. Ça carbure à plein régime dans son cerveau et elle risque de contrecarrer mes plans originaux. Bon, c'est déjà le cas... après-tout, rien n'est couru d'avance, n'est-ce pas, Black ?

Oui, ta petite protégée vient de trouver quelque chose... en rapport à cette fameuse date: le 12 mai 2012. Un lieu, pour dire vrai. Et un lien, entre toutes les victimes.

Non, vraiment, j'applaudis cette petite. Faible mais très perspicace, il faut le reconnaître. Alors comme je suis joueur, ces temps-ci, je te donne un indice : le 12 mai 2012, le FBI à exécuter une mission des plus... disons suicidaire. Je t'explique, mon petit : qu'est-ce qui se passe, quand les flics décident de mettre au trou plusieurs mafieux ? Mmmh ? C'est un suicide, tout simplement. Je ne vois pas comment décrire autrement ce genre de mission, Black !

Alors quand ce cher Billy Black a cru bon de s'en tirer après avoir tué et mis au trou une famille mafieuse... tu croyais quand même pas que ça passerait du côté de la Cosa Nostra, si ?!

Ton père a donc payé... par mes soins. Eh oui, on est revanchard, dans ce milieu. Donc si tu crois que ta petite coéquipière va s'en tirer avec ses découvertes, tu te fourvoies ! Et crois-moi quand je te dis que je regrette vraiment d'en arriver là. J'avais bien d'autres projets, pour vous deux, mon cher. Mais Isabella vient de changer mes plans... dommage pour elle.

Je vais devoir l'éliminer, mon petit Black. J'y suis bien obligé, où elle finira par savoir qui je suis réellement. Elle commence déjà à tout comprendre...

C'est drôle, tout ce que je te dis, en réalité, Jacob Black. Toutes mes vidéos où te t'exposent mes plans... tu ne les recevras qu'à la fin de toute cette tragique histoire. Cruelle façon de clôturer mes crimes, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors, que vas-tu faire, désormais ? Toi et Isabella semblaient... fâchés, non ? C'était mon impression en tout cas, quand je t'ai vu sortir de son appartement. Êtes-vous divisé, pour cette enquête ? En suis-je l'acteur ? Eh bien... tout le plaisir est pour moi, mon cher. Vois-tu, sans le savoir, tu me faciliteras grandement la tâche pour approcher ta chère Isabella...

Car oui, Jacob, je m'y atèle dès ce soir !...

* * *

**_Grâce à ce chapitre, on va remettre les pendules à l'heure: la mafia Italio-américaine et la Cosa Nostra ( mafia napolitaine et Sicilienne) sont bien impliquées dans cette histoire. Le tueur en série n'est finalement qu'un petit personnage parmi tant d'autres dans la mafia... mais déjà plutôt dangereux. _**_**Le tueur ( Edward, Mike, quelqu'un d'autre ? ... ) va peu à peu dévoiler son jeu auprès de Jacob et Bella... **_

_**Ah et ne faite par les yeux ronds, mes très chères; je travaille bien mon bac, même si je vous poste rapidement l'histoire. Mais je n'ai que deux épreuves de Français, alors... no stress.**_

_**A très vite mes chéries ! ^^**_


	19. Chapitre 18 Filature

**_Hello lecteurs adorés !_**

**_Si vous saviez comme j'attendais ce chapitre !_**

**_Vous vous souvenez du prologue ? Eh bien, nous y sommes !_**

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

**Filature**

* * *

_-Bella, je t'en prie, décroche ce téléphone ! Écoutes, je suis désolé pour hier soir, d'accord ! On est tous à crans depuis des mois et... bon, rappelle-moi._

_-Salut, bon écoutes, je sais que tu ne veux pas me parler... mais s'il te plaît Bella, donne-moi de tes nouvelles !_

_-Bella, arrête d'être aussi borné, merde ! J'ai trouvé d'autres éléments qui devrait t'intéresser. Rappelle-moi._

_-Je suis passé chez toi et tu es introuvable. Bordel, Bella, tu commences à me faire peur ! Où es-tu passé ?! Arrête de me fuir !_

Ça n'avait pas arrêté de toute la journée ! Le téléphone d'Isabella sonnait en permanence et à chaque fois, le correspondant qui essayait de la joindre n'était nul autre que Jacob Black, son coéquipier. Edward en avait plus que marre mais au fond de lui, ces appels le rassuraient. Ce type était sans doute le seul à vraiment faire attention à cette fille. Edward coula un regard vers cette dernière.

Isabella reposait sur le lit, emmitouflée dans des draps noir et vert. Toujours inconsciente, elle exposait un visage pâle comme la mort et une immobilité inquiétante. Edward l'observait de loin, appuyer contre le mur, silencieux. Il attendait le pronostic de son père.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu en es arrivé là, Edward !

Ce dernier détourna son regard de la jeune flic, le posant sur son père, Carlisle Cullen.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit ; j'étais énervé... je me suis laissé emporter. Ça n'arrivera plus, papa.

-Tu es irresponsable et irréfléchi ! S'emporta son père. Encore heureux que tu m'aies appelé à temps ! Encore une erreur de ce genre, Edward, et tu sais ce qui va t'arriver ! La dernière fois, tu as échoué lamentablement et résultat, il y a eu des morts. Aujourd'hui, tu ne peux plus te permettre ça. Pas avec cette fille. Elle a beaucoup trop de valeur pour que tu t'amuses avec elle, c'est clair !? Réponds-moi !

-C'est parfaitement clair, père ! Marmonna-t-il en baissant les yeux sur Isabella. Elle doit rester en vie et en bonne santé. J'ai compris.

Carlisle se leva du chevet de la jeune femme, rangeant ses affaires et sortant de la chambre. Il s'arrêta à la hauteur de son fils, l'observant sévèrement.

-Une seule incartade, Edward, et c'est terminé. Quelqu'un d'autre prendra le relais si tu ne te tiens pas. L'agent Doyle se porterait volontaire...

Edward serra les poings, se retenant de répliquer.

-Va-t-elle s'en sortir ? Éluda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle doucement, sous le regard vigilant de son père.

-Que s'est-il passé avant qu'elle ne fasse sa crise, Edward ? Dans quelles conditions l'a tu retrouver ? Faisait-il chaud, froid ?

-C'est probablement... l'effort et la chaleur... peu importe. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai clairement entendu sa respiration sifflante... et quand je l'ai rejoint, je me suis vite énervé car elle détenait des informations sur moi. Elle a paniqué et... c'est là que ça s'est aggravé. J'étais trop en rage pour vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait. J'aurai du... merde, je suis le mieux placer pour savoir ce qu'elle a enduré !

-Calmes-toi Edward ! Son pronostic vital est tout à fait stable. Il n'y a rien à craindre. J'ai lu son dossier... son asthme n'est qu'intermittent, contrairement au tien. Je lui ai fait inhaler de la ventoline et fais subir une oxygénothérapie. Tout va bien désormais, elle n'aura pas à être hospitalisé. Le stress a sécrété plus de mucus qu'il n'aurait du... Plus de peur que de mal. Je te conseille toutefois de surveiller son état, de garder ses jambes surélevées et garder sa ventoline à porter de main. Et plus de coups de ce genre, compris !?

Quand son père parti, Edward referma la porte derrière lui, allant rejoindre Isabella sur son lit.

Quand elle s'était effondré au sol, sur le carrelage de la cuisine, Edward avait complètement paniqué. Sa colère s'était envolé et il s'était précipité sur elle. Elle respirait toujours mais avec difficulté, peinant laborieusement pour inhaler. Alors Edward avait téléphoné à son père et avait emmené Isabella chez lui, afin d'être sûr qu'elle soit entre de bonnes mains.

Le 4X4 noir qu'Edward avait déjà repéré plus tôt dans la journée était réapparu dans la soirée, et Edward n'avait donc pas voulu laisser la jeune flic chez elle, totalement vulnérable. Il savait qu'il avait dépassé les limites depuis longtemps, ce soir-là, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Tout ce qu'il avait pensé à ce moment-là, c'était « par elle ».

Isabella resta inconsciente pendant douze heures d'affiler, sa respiration s'améliorant nettement depuis que Carlisle était passé. Elle se réveilla le lendemain en début d'après-midi, avant de sombrer immédiatement dans le sommeil, totalement épuisé par ce qu'elle avait vécu hier soir. Edward referma donc la porte en sortant, barrant à clé afin d'être sûr que personne ne viendrait l'importuner.

À son réveil, Edward n'aurait plus le choix. Il devrait s'expliquer.

...

Bella promena une main sur les draps où elle reposait, appréciant la texture glissante et soyeuse. C'était vraiment agréable de dormir dans de la soie.

Quoi ? Mais...

Ouvrant les yeux subitement, Bella se redressa dans le lit, totalement désorienté. La chambre où elle se trouvait était sombre, dans des tons noirs et vert foncé. Très masculin et racé. Elle ne mit pas longtemps pour comprendre où elle se trouvait.

Se levant, elle s'aperçut de la présence de son inhalateur sur la commode noir, posé près d'elle. Le saisissant, elle parcourut la pièce du regard, s'attardant sur la porte et puis sur la psyché. Le miroir lui renvoya alors le reflet de sa pâle personne, aux cheveux tout emmêler et à l'allure débraillée. Elle n'avait pas changé de tenue depuis qu'elle s'était levée dans la nuit, hier soir. Son t-shirt bleu ne lui arrivait alors qu'à mi-cuisses.

Tirant sur la poignée de la porte, Bella poussa un cri désespéré. Ce connard l'avait enfermé dans sa chambre, avec aucun moyen de se changer ni de sortir ! Super, vraiment super !

Elle tourna donc en rond un bon moment, ayant déjà abandonné l'idée de sauté par la fenêtre, se trouvant alors à plus de trois mètres de haut.

Ce n'est que vers la fin de l'après-midi qu'elle entendit enfin du bruit dans la maison. Bella se précipita donc sur la porte et la frappa de ses poings violemment.

-Edward, ouvre cette porte immédiatement ! Hurla-t-elle. Je te jure que si tu ne viens pas me libérer dans les cinq secondes, je...

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, découvrant une blonde sulfureuse faisant les gros yeux. Bella se recula légèrement, surprise.

-Hum... Edward n'est pas à la maison, pour le moment, débita la blonde en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Mince, ça devait être sa seconde sœur ! Elle produisait exactement les mêmes gestes que lui. Elle regarda alors Bella avec intensité, étirant un sourire sournois.

-Tu ne serais pas Isabella Swan, par hasard ? Susurra-t-elle.

OK, ce genre de question pouvait vraiment devenir flippant, là ! Comment elle savait ça, celle-là !

-Si, dit-elle avec suspicion. Comment le sais-tu ?

Son ton froid ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire de la blonde, qui la détailla des pieds à la tête, un sourcil arqué et un air étonné.

-Petite brune dans la chambre d'Edward, ce dernier me parlant de toi dernièrement... facile à deviner. Je suis étonné de son choix, pour dire vrai. Je te croyais plus... enfin, il s'intéresse à quelqu'un, c'est déjà ça. On va pas faire la fine bouche.

Son air hautain commença à taper sur les nerfs de Bella. La jeune femme bouscula la blonde avant de sortir de la pièce.

-Hé, attends ! Je pourrais savoir pourquoi tu étais renfermé dans sa chambre ? Pis attend, il ne ramène jamais de fille à la maison ! Ça veut dire quoi, tout ça ! Vous couchez ensemble depuis longtemps ?

Bella leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérer. Cette fille n'allait pas la lâcher !

-Bon écoute, explosa Bella en se retournant brusquement vers la sœur d'Edward, merci de m'avoir ouvert la porte. Vraiment, c'est sympa. Maintenant, si tu veux bien, faut que j'y aille. Arrêtes avec ces questions, car elles sont absurdes. On sort pas ensemble avec Edward, et je n'ai couché qu'une fois avec lui. Et pour être honnête, c'était la pire erreur de ma vie. Maintenant, ne m'en veux pas, mais je me tire d'ici. Faut que je retrouve ton frère et que je m'explique avec lui. Fini de jouer, désormais. Je ne vais plus tourner autour du pot !

Elle chercha la sortie des yeux avant que la blonde vienne encore l'interrompre.

-Heu... et tu veux sortir les fesses à l'air ? Demanda-t-elle en riant franchement.

...

Bella se gara à proximité de l'appartement d'Edward – son second domicile, où Jacob et elle avait rassemblé pas mal d'éléments dernièrement. S'il se trouvait quelque part, c'était probablement ici. Sa voiture alfa Roméo était garé devant et Bella voyait de la lumière filtrer à travers une fenêtre. Elle patienta donc un peu dans la voiture, réfléchissant à la suite des événements.

Elle était passé chez elle afin d'enfiler rapidement sa tenue de flic; débardeur et pantalon noir sur veste en cuir et queue-de-cheval haute. Elle avait glissé sa plaque et son holster à sa ceinture, puis s'était emparé de son arme de poing, le chargeant.

Elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de se laisser manipuler de la sorte ! Edward était son premier suspect et il allait passer à la casserole ! Qu'ils aient couché ensemble n'avait plus d'importance désormais. Bella devra se montrer très professionnelle.

L'agent Swan repéra soudain du mouvement de l'autre côté de la rue. Elle vit Edward sortir de l'appartement, l'air presser. Se baissant, elle l'observa monter dans sa voiture, à quelques pas de là. Il exprimait une tension évidente, jetant rageusement sa cigarette au sol avant de grimper dans la voiture. Il démarra en trompe et fila.

Bella, ni une ni deux, se décida à le prendre en filature, laissant quelques voitures entre eux pour qu'il ne la remarque pas. Il roulait excessivement vite et Bella se réjouit. Même sans pouvoir prouver sa culpabilité, elle avait encore un motif pour l'arrêter.

Edward se dirigea vers Brooklyn Bridge, roulant rapidement au point que Bella le perdit de vus deux fois. Mais elle le rattrapa bien vite, restant malgré tout à l'écart. Elle avait pris une voiture de fonction et était donc facilement repérable si elle le collait trop. Elle réussit toutefois à le suivre jusqu'à destination, sans se faire repérer. Elle se gara plus loin, à l'abri de tout regard.

Elle atterrit devant un grand entrepôt, au bord du port, à côté de bateaux touristiques et de voiliers. Edward sortit de la voiture et s'y dirigea, refermant derrière lui la porte en taule rouillée.

L'agent Swan inspira un bon coup, pesant le pour et le contre ; Edward était suspect et se trouvait dans un entrepôt délabré, à sept heures du soir. Elle était seule mais armée. Et avait une bonne raison de l'arrêter. Elle ne devait pas flancher.

Menace sur agent, coup porté sur agent, non-assistance en personne en danger, kidnapping... Bon, elle y allait peut-être un peu fort sur certains points, ne s'étant pas vraiment défendu non plus. Mais qui pouvait la contredire à par Edward ? Personne. Ce n'était que sa parole contre la sienne.

La jeune femme descendit de voiture, levant les yeux sur le bâtiment. Rien n'indiquait que la propriété était occupée, au vu de l'état de l'entrepôt. Comptant ses options, elle choisit de faire le tour du bâtiment, espérant trouver une autre entrée. Il était inutile d'essayer celle où Edward était entrée... c'était bien trop évident.

Elle trouva une porte un peu plus loin, un peu branlante et rouiller. Par chance, elle n'était pas verrouillée. Immédiatement, Bella sortit son arme, méfiante. Son instinct lui insufflait à la prudence.

Pénétrant dans l'entrepôt, elle parcourut rapidement l'espace jusqu'à se retrouver devant un couloir peu éclairé. Elle perçut des voix non loin d'elle, étouffées par les murs environnants. Elle s'y dirigea à pas feutrés, l'arme chargé.

Coulant un regard au détour du couloir, l'agent Swan découvrir une grande salle dépouillée, aux vitres sali par le temps, sombre et mal odorante. Des chaises s'empilaient dans un coin, une carcasse de bateau s'entreposait à un autre coin, des déchets et des morceaux de métaux jonchaient le sol un peu partout. L'endroit était insalubre et totalement isolé. Personne n'aurait eu l'idée de venir s'aventurer ici. Sauf des personnes trafiquant dans des affaires douteuses, bien sûr.

Bella découvrit deux ombres à l'extrémité de la pièce, se tenant face à face. Elle reconnut Edward, légèrement penché vers un homme brun à l'allure d'homme d'affaires. Ils semblaient en désaccords, Edward regardant son interlocuteur d'un air acerbe. Bella les suivit des yeux discrètement quand ils se dirigèrent vers une gigantesque porte de hangar, ouverte à moitié. Elle repéra ensuite un escalier menant à une mezzanine et y monta, faisant attention à son ascension quand l'escalier grinça. Une fois en haut, l'agent pût avoir une vu d'ensemble sur tout l'entrepôt, ainsi que sur les deux hommes, poster l'un à côté de l'autre, tourné vers le fond de la salle où se trouvait la porte.

La mezzanine où Bella se trouvait possédait un garde-fou en métal. Elle se baissa au maximum et s'y cacha, relevant la tête du bastingage, les espionnant discrètement.

Que faisait Edward dans cet endroit ? Et qui était cet homme ? Ce n'était certainement pas un client voulant divorcer !

La jeune femme plissa les yeux à la venue de deux autres hommes, tous habillés de noir. Chacun portait une arme à feu à la taille. Leurs visages exprimaient tous un air grave et défiant, se positionnant de façon à intimé la réserve et l'intimidation. Edward et l'homme à ses côtés échangèrent des paroles, que l'agent Swan ne put entendre. Ensuite, l'un des nouveaux arrivants fit un signe de la main derrière lui, comme invitant quelqu'un à entrée.

Alors trois personnes déboulèrent dans la salle ; l'un d'entre eux portait un sac noir sur la tête, dissimulant son identité. Les deux autres le tenaient fermement par les bras, l'obligeant alors à s'agenouiller au sol.

L'homme avait les mains attachées dans le dos et était recouvert de sang. Il n'opposa aucune résistance et s'effondra par terre, ses deux ravisseurs le maintenant par les bras et les épaules. Bella commença à légèrement paniquer, sentant sa respiration accélérer.

Dans quel pétrin s'était-elle fourrée ? Suivre un potentiel tueur toute seule, sans renfort ! Elle n'avait même pas prévenu son coéquipier ! Jacob allait la tuer, quand il l'apprendrait.

Gardant un œil sur ce qui se passait en bas, faisant en sorte qu'on ne la voie pas, elle sortit son téléphone de sa veste, activant la caméra. En filmant la scène et essayant de partir sans être repéré, elle pourrait contacter son chef et ramener ses troupes ici.

L'homme au côté d'Edward s'avança vers le pauvre homme au sol, faisant craquer ses phalanges. Bella n'eus pas le temps de détourner les yeux que déjà, il frappa. L'inconnu envoya son poing dans l'abdomen de la victime, ce dernier poussant un râlement étrangler avant de tomber en avant, plier en deux; la violence du coup résumait une haine viscérale de son ravisseur.

Edward restait en retrait, observant la scène tranquillement. Bella ne le voyait que de dos, mais déjà, elle l'imaginait très bien le sourire en coin.

Sale connard ! Elle savait ben que ce type n'était pas clean ! Jacob croyait dur comme fer d'avoir affaire à un flic, mais Bella venait de filmer la preuve en images. Edward faisait partie d'une organisation criminelle !

L'homme semblait jouir de sa domination. Il contemplait sa victime au sol, recroquevillé de douleur. Lui administrant un coup de pied vicieux, le pauvre homme roula sur lui-même, gémissant. Sa voix étouffée par le sac n'échappa pas à Bella. Fronçant les sourcils, Bella se redressa légèrement de la rambarde, la peur au ventre. Elle avait cru reconnaître cette voix...

Déglutissant, elle arrêta l'enregistrement avant de se plaquer au sol, composant déjà le numéro de Jacob. Ce dernier ne répondit pas, ce qui fit rager la jeune femme. Elle n'avait pas de réseau.

Quelles options s'offraient à elle ? Elle voulait absolument connaître l'identité du martyrisée. Or, elle était seule, contre six hommes armés. C'était du suicide et elle le savait. Elle devait sortir d'ici immédiatement et appeler son chef.

-TU CROYAIS T'EN SORTIR, HEIN !

Bella sursauta quand l'homme se mit à crier. Reposant les yeux sur la salle en bas, elle vit le type frapper convulsivement sur sa victime, lui envoyant coup sur coup. Edward posa une main sur lui et lui glissa quelque chose à l'oreille. L'homme sembla s'apaiser immédiatement.

Il se mit ensuite à ricaner cruellement, s'approchant dangereusement du pauvre homme. Ce dernier tenta vainement de se redresser sur ses genoux, silencieux.

-J'EN AI PAS FINI AVEC TOI ! Beugla-t-il en se penchant sur le prisonnier. JE VAIS PRENDRE MON TEMPS ! TU ENTENDS ?!

Sur ceux, il tira d'un coup sec sur le sac, découvrant intégralement l'homme. Bella écarquilla les yeux d'horreur, se redressant brusquement. Elle poussa un cri monumentale, faisant tourner toutes les têtes vers elle. Edward la darda de son regard noir, serrant les poings.

Bella déglutit, sentant une sueur froide coulée le long de son dos. Complètement tétanisée, elle fixait son père, agenouiller au sol, le nez en sang. Elle ne comprenait plus rien.

-Qu'est-ce que fait cette garce ici ? Occupez-vous-en !

L'agent Swan prit ses jambes à son cou, dévalant les escaliers manquant de tomber. Les hommes coururent derrière elle, la rattrapant bien vite à l'intersection du couloir menant sur l'extérieur.

Alors Bella se retourna en tirant son arme, braquant le canon dans leur direction, le regard affolé. Elle inspira un bon coup afin de garder son calme, ne montrant pas sa peur. Les hommes s'arrêtèrent à distance raisonnable, les mines ravagés par la haine.

Edward se trouvait entre eux, une arme à la main, reposant tranquillement contre sa hanche. Il la fixait sans broncher, son regard pénétrant lui intimant de s'arrêter. La jeune femme continuait de tous les visés, son regard se durcissant au fur et à mesure. Edward ne semblait même pas surpris qu'elle détienne une arme !

-Police ! Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour agression et enlèvement ! Lâchez vos armes !

Les hommes ricanèrent face à elle, par le moins du monde impressionner. Edward secoua juste la tête, visiblement irrité. Il plissa les yeux, la colère durcissant ses traits. Un des hommes braqua alors son arme sur Bella, s'approchant dangereusement.

-Chérie, tu es toute seule contre cinq, cracha-t-il en souriant machiavéliquement. Je doute que tu puisses nous donner des ordres.

Elle recula alors que l'homme avançait, les mains tremblantes. Elle posa un doigt sur la détente, prête à tirer. Elle avait vraiment été idiote, sur ce coup-là !

-Baisse ton arme, James, intima Edward en faisant un pas vers elle. Je m'en occupe. Je vais nous débarrasser d'elle. Dégager avant que les autres flics rappliquent.

-Putain, pourquoi tu serais le seul à t'amuser, mec !

-J'ai dit que je m'en occupais ! Dégagez !

Edward vrilla le dénommé James d'un regard effrayant, avançant d'un pas. Les hommes lancèrent un dernier regard vers la jeune femme avant de tourner les talons. James étira ses lèvres d'un sourire pervers.

-Je vais attendre un peu et profiter du spectacle.

James sourit froidement avant de s'appuyer contre le mur, fixant Bella intensément. Alors un silence effrayant s'installa. L'agent Swan ne se dérida pas, toujours en alerte. Elle coula un regard en arrière, examinant ses chances de s'échapper. Si elle les blessaient aux jambes, elle pouvait sans doute atteindre la sortie avant que les autres arrivent.

Oui et ensuite ? Son père était ici, bordel ! On avait enlevé son père ! Edward avait enlevé son père ! Sentant un souffle chaud contre sa nuque, elle se retourna, faisant un bond en arrière.

...

Edward n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui effleurer le cou, que déjà, il le regretta. James le surveillait de près et il du se reprendre très vite.

Bella braqua alors son arme sur lui, blêmissant à vue d'œil en le découvrant si près d'elle. Elle tremblait de partout, maintenant maladroitement son arme, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise et l'incompréhension. Elle semblait totalement perdue et effrayer, ce qui la rendait que plus inoffensive à ses yeux. Il voyait bien qu'elle hésitait face à lui. Elle n'était plus du tout sûre d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Isabella, demanda-t-il en faisant un pas dans sa direction, mettant ses deux mains dans ses poches de pantalon, révélant ainsi une arme à feu à sa ceinture. Vas-y, tire ! Tu es là pour ça, non ?

-Arrête ! Cria-t-elle en retour, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes tant sa colère et sa peur l'envahissaient. Ne... n'avance pas, Edward !

Il ne l'écouta pas, se rapprochant de plus en plus d'elle, les mains dans les poches, nullement effrayer par la jeune femme qui pointait une arme sur lui. Au contraire, il incarnait l'assurance même, totalement confiant de la situation. Après tout, il la connaissait bien, désormais. Trop, peut-être. Il savait alors qu'elle ne tirerait pas, encore trop sous le choc pour réfléchir convenablement. Et trop impliquer.

Car de toute évidence, s'il n'y avait pas eu d'histoire entre eux, Isabella Swan n'aurait pas hésité une seconde. Sauf qu'il y avait bien eu une histoire entre eux.

-Baisse cette arme, mon cœur, souffla-t-il d'un ton enjôleur. Ce serait dommage que quelqu'un soit blessé, pas vrai ? Aller, baisse-la.

-Non ! S'écria Isabella en reculant brusquement, échappant de près au jeune homme. Depuis combien de temps, tu savais ? Réponds, Edward ! Depuis quand tu savais, pour moi ?

Edward s'arrêta enfin, la regardant sérieusement, toute trace d'humour s'envolant de son visage. Il lui renvoya un regard dénuer de toutes émotions, le rendant encore plus effrayant aux yeux de la jeune femme. Elle faillit en faire tomber son arme, tant ses tremblements devenaient incontrôlables. Il émit un rictus sinistre.

-Que quoi, Isabella ?! Répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec en frappant durement le mur près de lui. Que tu es une saleté de flic ? Oh, mon cœur... je le sais depuis bien longtemps, déjà. Mais... tu comprends... je voulais m'amuser encore un peux. Voir jusqu'où je pourrais te manipuler. Et regardes-toi, maintenant ; si apeurée, si hésitante... j'ai presque réussi entièrement à te rendre docile... pour moi.

-Jamais ! Hurla-t-elle. Tu ne m'as jamais manipulé ! Si j'avais su qui tu étais, tu peux être sûr que jamais je ne t'aurais approché ! Tu es un criminel doublé d'un meurtrier. Je sais même pas pourquoi je discute encore avec toi ; je te hais ! Ta place est derrière des barreaux !

Isabella referma plus solidement ses mains sur son arme quand Edward entreprit de l'approcher une fois encore. Mais rapidement, d'un geste très précis et habile, il réussit à la désarmer complètement, jetant l'arme par-dessus son épaule avec rage.

...

Bella n'eut même pas le temps de réagir, fixant ses mains vides avec peurs. Il avait été si rapide ! Déglutissant difficilement, elle releva les yeux vers lui, appréhendant la suite des événements. S'il s'avançait encore un peu, elle pourrait sans doute le frapper à l'entrejambe, l'immobilisant quelques secondes afin qu'elle puisse récupère son arme et appeler des renforts. Pourquoi était-elle aller dans cet entrepôt toute seule, aussi ? C'était indigne d'elle-même, pourtant si prévenante à ses habitudes ! Elle recula donc contre le mur, attendant le moment propice pour frapper. Or, Edward avait vu le coup venir avant même qu'elle esquisse un mouvement.

-Doucement, ma belle, s'exclama-t-il en bloquant rapidement son genou, s'étant rapproché d'elle jusqu'à l'effleurer. Ça, j'en ai encore besoin.

Son sourire enjôleur avait fait son retour, si bien que Bella perdit quelques secondes le sens de ses priorités. Il en profita pour refermer ses mains sur ses poignets, serrant légèrement alors qu'elle se débattait.

-Va te faire voir, Edward ! Et tout ce que tu représentes dans la mafia. Va au diable ! Tu me dégoûtes !

Edward vrilla un regard noir suite à ses paroles, ne trouvant plus la situation si amusante que ça, désormais. Il serra alors plus fort sa prise, faisant grimacer la jeune femme devant lui. Il sourit face à sa douleur, pas le moins du monde affecter par ce qu'il faisait. Bella tressaillit en tentant de garder pour elle ses cris de souffrance, totalement consciente que cette fois, Jacob ne viendrait pas la sortir de là.

-Je vois qu'on devine très vite, mon cœur ! Mais dis-moi, si je te dégoûte, pourquoi t'être laissé faire, quand je t'ai baisé, hum ?

Bella écarquilla les yeux, commençant à pleurer et pousser des cris de rage. Elle tenta de le frapper, sans succès.

Derrière eux, James ricanait sèchement, la clouant sur place.

-Tu te tapais une flic, Edward . S'exclama-t-il en jetant un regard lubrique vers elle. Eh bien, y en a qui manquent pas de culot ! Oh mais je te comprends, cela dit. Cette garce m'a l'air tout à fait baisable...

-Dégage, James, avant que je me serve de mon flingue sur toi ! Menaça Edward en se retournant vers lui.

-OK, je me casse. Mais t'a intérêt à t'occuper d'elle vite fait ! On a pas besoin que d'autre flic se mêle de nos affaires !

Une fois seuls, Bella profita de l'inattention d'Edward pour lui flanquer un coup de genou dans les parties. Ce dernier lâcha ses poignets immédiatement. Bella posa le canon de son arme sur sa tête.

-Je devrais tirer ! Hurla-t-elle. Te faire payer pour tout ce que tu as fait !

Edward releva les yeux vers elle, levant les mains.

-Écoute Isabella...

-NE PRONONCE PLUS MON NOM ! JAMAIS !

Bella pleurait au point de ne plus voir grand-chose dans son champ de vision. Sa rage envers cet homme suffisait néanmoins à ce qu'elle tienne pieds.

Soudain, un vacarme vint troubler l'espace où ils se trouvaient, et la jeune femme vit débouler une tripoter de personnes, tous bien armés. L'agent Black apparut alors, braquant déjà son arme sur Edward.

-ON NE BOUGE PLUS ! POLICE ! Crièrent les agents avant de venir plaquer l'homme au sol.

Une fois maîtriser, Jacob baissa son arme et se jeta sur sa coéquipière, l'air affolé.

-Mon Dieu Bella, tu n'as rien .

-Jake ! Pleura-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras. Mais... comment tu savais que j'étais là ?

-Avec un tueur dans la nature, tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser seule ?! Même si tu ne voulais pas de mon aide, je ne t'ai jamais lâché ! J'ai demandé alors à Éric de te suivre où que tu ailles. Il a tout de suite compris que tu avais des ennuis.

L'agent Éric Yorkie lui fit un petit signe de tête en passant devant eux, embarquant avec l'aide de l'agent Weber Edward. Ce dernier se débattit pour se tourner vers elle.

-Isabella, s'il te plaît, écoute- moi ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Cria-t-il. Je ne suis pas celui que tu penses !

-Ouais, ouais, ça on le sait déjà, mon gars ! Cracha Jacob en détournant la jeune femme de l'homme. Embarquez-moi ça au poste. Je vais l'interroger.

-Isabella !

La voix d'Edward s'étouffa au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait. Sortant de l'entrepôt, elle prit Jacob par le bras.

-Mon père était ici, Jake ! On l'a enlevé !

-Quoi ? Attends, rembobine, de quoi tu parles .!

-Dans le bâtiment. Ils étaient six, avec Edward. Ils détenaient mon père et l'un d'eux le frappait ! Les autres se sont enfuies, il faut les retrouver à tout prix !

Jacob la prit dans ses bras quand elle fondit de nouveau en larmes.

-Voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas de nouvelles depuis deux semaines ! Parce que depuis tout ce temps, ce type le tenait ! Il n'est jamais parti en Europe, Jake ! Il disait qu'il devait s'y rendre à cause de la mafia. Bas c'est la mafia qui est venue le trouver.

-On va le retrouver, Bella, vivant. Je te le promets ! On tient l'un d'eux.

-Edward ne parlera pas.

-Je m'arrangerais pour ! Promit-il d'un air lugubre.

* * *

**_Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?_**

**_Alors tout va s'enchaîner avec l'interrogatoire d'Edward au prochain chapitre. Les révélations s'accumuleront aussi. _**

**_Eh oui, la fin est proche... mais il reste encore pas mal de chapitre, pas de panique !_**

**_ Merci encore à tous ceux qui me suivent depuis le début et après. C'est extrêmement plaisant, donc merci !_**


	20. Chapitre 19 Protecteur hors normes

**_ Hello la compagnie !_**

**_En ce début d'été, je viens vous offrir ce chapitre bourré de petites révélations... _**

**_Pardonner du retard, mais voyez-vous, j'ai accompagné ma petite soeur au concert des One Direction. En clair; je suis morte de fatigue après six heures de queue dehors, en plein soleil... La grande soeur assure, non ? ^^_**

**_Bon, après lecture de ce chapitre, je pense que vous aurez une meilleure idée sur l'identité du tueur..._**

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

**Protecteur hors normes**

* * *

L'agent Black se gratta férocement la joue avant de tirer sèchement la chaise face à lui et de s'y asseoir à califourchon, face au dossier. Sa mine lasse traduisait son ennui et sa fatigue grandissante. Il se passa une main sur son visage, énervé et irrité.

-Bon, on reprend depuis le début : Pourquoi étais-tu dans cet entrepôt ? Qui sont les hommes qui détiennent Charlie Swan ?

Edward regardait la vitre sans teint, immobile, les lèvres serrées. Son regard était insondable, tout comme le fond de ses pensées. Ses mains reposaient simplement sur la table, les doigts repliés. Bella se trouvait quand à elle de l'autre côté, debout face à la vitre, les yeux rivés sur lui. Jacob avait commencé l'interrogatoire depuis à peine dix minutes, et Edward n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il fixait continuellement la vitre, l'air provocant.

La jeune femme était persuadée qu'il savait qu'elle se tenait là, en face de lui, à seulement quelques mètres. Son regard noir était là pour le prouver, ainsi que l'étirement imperceptible d'un sourcil, l'air inquisiteur. Il le savait parfaitement et la défiait du regard.

-Pourquoi t'être rapproché de l'agent Swan ? J'imagine bien que tu serais au courant du lien entre le directeur du FBI et elle ! Alors, c'était quoi, ton plan, au juste . Parce que je suis largué, là ! Tu avais des tas d'occasion de l'enlever ou la tuer, non . Alors, c'était quoi le but, finalement ?

Bella regardait la scène sans broncher, seule dans la pièce attenante à la salle d'interrogatoire. Les autres agents étaient resté sur les lieux de l'entrepôt, recherchant des traces des autres hommes. Son père était avec eux, Jacob avait donc contacté d'autres agents pour le retrouver et multiplier les recherches. Leur chef, Mike Newton, ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Bella l'avait joint quelques minutes plus tôt, alors que Jacob menait Edward dans la salle. Elle n'avait rien expliqué de la situation, trop sonné. Elle lui avait juste dit de venir au bureau de toute urgence.

-Tu sais, je peux déjà te boucler pour menace sur agent, alors... parle ! Edward Cullen n'existe pas, nous avons vérifié, alors commence plutôt par là. Qui es-tu et pourquoi en avoir après Charlie Swan ?! Tu comptais t'en prendre à sa fille, aussi ?

Edward ne bougeait toujours pas, un air sinistre sur le visage. Bella sentit la nausée la gagner quand elle y vit une once d'humour briller dans le fond de ses yeux. Un imperceptible sourire étira ses lèvres.

-Je ne parlerais qu'à Isabella, soufflât-il en tournant légèrement la tête vers Jacob.

-J'ai toute la nuit devant moi, prévint Jacob en se levant brusquement, ignorant sa requête. Et qu'on soit clair tout de suite ; je ne suis par le gentil flic, OK ! Ton cul pourrait rester posé sur cette chaise pendant des jours que je n'en aurai rien à foutre ! Je veux des réponses et je les obtiendrais. Mets-toi à table !

Son coéquipier perdait patience, Bella le voyait bien. Le type restait prostré devant la vitre sans teint, ignorant prodigieusement les paroles de l'agent Black. Ce dernier frappa du poing la table en inox, le regard assassin.

-Tu as menacé à plusieurs reprises l'agent Swan, ma coéquipière. Crois-moi, je ne vais pas te lâcher. Je t'enverrais au trou et je veillerais à ce que tu y reste pour le restant de tes jours !

Ton ton était bas, menaçant, emplit de promesses. Jacob se plaça alors devant le champ de vision de Bella, entrant dans celui d'Edward.

-Pourquoi détenir des vidéos avouant des meurtres et me menaçant personnellement ? Ça va te coûter très cher, tu le sais !? Tu détiens aussi des informations confidentielles sur des agents; explique-moi ça.

Bella entendit des voix portées de l'autre côté des murs, dans les bureaux. Elle décroisa ses bras en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à la salle d'interrogatoire, sortant pour aller voir.

Dans l'open space, Mike Newton s'entretenait avec un homme vêtu d'un costume sombre. Ce dernier lui tournait le dos et Bella ne pût qu'apercevoir une chevelure blonde plaquée en arrière et ondulant légèrement. L'expression de son chef, en revanche, lui était accessible, et elle pût constater la tension entre les deux hommes. À son approche, Mike la regarda, le visage sombre. L'homme se retourna alors, présentant d'incroyables yeux bleus et un visage étrangement familier.

Le monde de Bella s'effondra sous ses pieds.

-Isabella Swan, je vous présente...

-Je sais qui il est, chef, dit-elle d'emblée à l'adresse du bel homme.¨Vous travaillait pour le FBI et avec mon père, par le passé... C'est vous qui...

Bella laissa sa phrase en suspens, reprenant son souffle et ses esprits. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se souvenir.

-Bref... qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Vous êtes là pour mon père ?

-C'est la raison de sa venue, oui, continua son chef en montrant l'homme d'un geste de la main. Mais... j'ai bien peur qu'il y a eu un malentendu.

-De quoi parlez-vous ?

L'homme blond serra la main de Bella, un sourire encourageant aux coins des lèvres, les yeux sages et avenants.

-Je m'appelle Carlisle, dit-il doucement en fixant la jeune femme d'un air scrupuleux. Je me doute que tes souvenirs à mon égard sont assez flous. Tu as tellement grandi ! Cela fait maintenant des années que je ne t'avais pas vu, soufflât-il avant de se reprendre. Je travaille au bureau de la CIA, désormais. Il se trouve que vous ayez interrompu une affaire émise depuis maintenant plusieurs années. Il va falloir vite rectifier ça et sauver votre père, par la même occasion.

-Heu... j'ai peur de ne pas vous suivre, répliqua Bella.

Elle regarda son chef sans comprendre, découvrant des agents curieux tout autour d'eux. Tous les observaient avidement, interrompant leurs tâches respectives. Mike Newton les fit déguerpir d'un geste de la main, sifflant.

-Continuons cette conversation en privé, je vous pris.

Son chef les conduisit alors dans la salle attenant à celle où Jacob et Edward se trouvaient. Quand ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, Jacob avait le front collé à la table, les épaules voûtées. Il ne semblait rien pouvoir tirer d'Edward. Mike frappa à la vitre, faisant comprendre à Jacob de revenir.

L'agent spécial observa l'homme de l'autre coté de la vitre, pensif. L'agent Black apparut dans la pièce, la mine sévère.

-Désolé Bella, ce connard... ! S'écria Jacob avant de s'interrompre brusquement à la vus des deux hommes. Excusez-moi, j'ignorais que ma coéquipière n'était pas seule.

-Bien, maintenant que les concerner sont présent, nous allons pouvoir tout expliquer, s'exclama leur chef en venant s'appuyer contre la vitre.

Il fit signe à l'homme de commencer.

-Bonsoir, Jacob Black, débita rapidement l'homme en lui serrant la main. Ravi de faire enfin votre connaissance !

-Eh... qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il, incertain.

-Je suis l'agent spécial Cullen, répondit Carlisle platement.

Les deux jeunes agents ouvrirent la bouche simultanément, abasourdit. L'agent Swan fit les gros yeux en déviant son regard d'Edward à Carlisle. Jacob semblait toutefois moins perspicace.

Bella n'avait jamais su le nom de cet homme... Elle comprenait maintenant son impression étrange de déjà vu entre lui et Edward. Leur lien de parenté était flagrant.

-Putain ! Cria Jacob d'un air sidéré en se passant une main dans ses cheveux noir de jais. Ce fumier a pris le nom d'un agent spécial !

Bella soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, accablée. Leur chef et l'agent spécial Cullen le regardèrent en haussant les sourcils.

-Pas exactement, non, répondit Carlisle en souriant légèrement. Il se trouve que cet homme est mon fils. Un agent infiltré par le biais de la CIA, pour être précis. Edward Cullen n'est donc dans aucun fichier, cela va de soit. Mais il existe bel et bien.

-Attendez une seconde ! Cria Bella en levant les mains, la nausée reprenant de plus belle. Vous... vous dîtes qu'Edward n'est pas... ce n'est pas un criminel ? Mais... pourquoi... ? Je ne comprends pas...

-Et vous étiez au courant, n'est-ce pas ?! Continua Jacob en fusillant son chef d'un œil mauvais. Depuis le début, vous étiez au courant de ça. C'est pour ça que Bella vous a vus sortir de chez cet homme !

Mike sembla surpris par cette révélation mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il se contenta de hocher de la tête, l'air grave.

-Edward est infiltré depuis trois ans dans la mafia, ayant gagné en confiance ceux que nous surveillons. Je tiens à être clair avec vous deux: ce qui est dit ici ne sortiront pas de ses murs ! Le fait qu'Edward a été arrêter ne brisera pas sa couverture si nous nous comportons comme s'il était bel et bien coupable. Vous ne devrez en aucun cas changer vos comportements à son égard.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça à avoir avec la police ? Demanda Bella. Avec nous ?

-Les meurtres sur lesquels vous enquêtez sont étroitement lié à la mafia New-yorkaise, expliqua l'agent spécial Cullen. C'est l'un dès leur qui les commet... n'oubliez pas que la règle d'or de la mafia c'est bien «vendetta».

Bella sursauta à ses mots.

-Oh mon Dieu, j'avais alors raison ! Cria-t-elle en souriant largement. Le soir où je t'ai appelé pour venir chercher Tyler, Jake, j'étais tombé sur une éventuelle piste concernant le dramaturge. Les victimes étaient toutes présentent à la soirée caritative du 12 mai 2013.

Jacob secoua la tête, l'air perdu. Les deux hommes s'étaient raidis et elle en ignorait la cause.

-J'ai supposé que ça avait un lien avec cette soirée. Nos pères avaient commandité une mission ce soir-là, essayant de boucler beaucoup de personnes présente à cet événement. Des familles mafieuses, justement. Comme le tueur semblait en vouloir à Jacob, je pensais que ça aurait un lien avec ce jour-là. Après tout... monsieur Black est mort un an après, jour pour jour.

Suite à ces explications, Bella sentit son cœur s'affoler, et elle dus se retenir à la vitre pour ne pas tomber. Jacob s'approcha d'elle pour la soutenir.

-Oh mon Dieu...

Elle sentit la panique la gagner et elle poussa un faible gémissement.

-Ils ont enlevé mon père pour ça ! Ils vont le tuer !

-Ne tirons pas de conclusion trop hâtive, prévint Mike doucement. En effet agent Swan, vous avez raison sur toute la ligne. Je suis impressionné par votre raisonnement.

-Mais vous le saviez ? S'emporta Jacob en relevant des yeux noirs sur son chef. Pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir fait part ?!

Carlisle se posta entre lui et Mike, calmant les tensions.

-Parce qu'il s'agit de la mafia, jeune homme. Bons nombres sont morts pour avoir simplement essayé de s'en prendre à eux. Nous connaissons le meurtrier, mais l'arrêter maintenant entraînerait des conséquences redoutables sur bon nombrez d'agents. Il est loin d'être seul...

-Vous connaissez l'identité du tueur ?.. souffla Bella, abasourdie. ET VOUS NE L'ARRETEZ PAS ? Hurla-t-elle. MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI VA PAS, CHEZ VOUS ?!

-Elle a raison, gronda son coéquipier. On a plusieurs victimes sous les bras, je vous rappelle ! Il faut agir maintenant !

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, quand le tueur fait partie d'une famille mafieuse très dangereuse, expliqua Carlisle. Et comme vous êtes les principales cibles... Isabella, le rôle d'Edward était aussi de vous protéger. Charlie connaissait les risquent. Il savait qu'on en avait après lui et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils agissent véritablement. Il m'a donc contacté pour vous trouver un agent susceptible de vous garder. Les méthodes de mon fils sont parfois archaïques mais il reste le meilleur.

-Un peu archaïque ? S'écria-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux. C'est un rustre macho et violent qui a un véritable problème avec les femmes, oui ! Mais je comprends, trois ans dans la mafia, ça transforme, c'est sûr !

Son ton sarcastique lui valut le regard noir de son chef. L'agent Swan se calma et baissa la tête.

-Dites-nous le nom du tueur, continua Jacob en fixant les deux hommes intensément. On a le droit de savoir.

Carlisle secoua négativement la tête, peu enclin à coopérer.

-Monsieur Newton et moi-même avons besoin que vous gardiez un summum de normalité avec le suspect. Si vous veniez à le savoir, votre comportement changerait et il le verrait immédiatement. Ce serait alors bien plus dangereux.

-Donc nous le connaissons et le fréquentons ? Demanda Bella d'une petite voix mal assurée. Mon Dieu, c'est de pis en pis...

-Vous en savez assez pour aujourd'hui, je crois, dit doucement Mike. Nous allons procéder de la manière suivante, désormais: Edward va être libéré car nous n'avons aucune preuve de ce que nous avançons. Suspecter d'être l'auteur de l'enlèvement de Charlie Swan, il gardera une bonne image auprès du groupe qu'il a infiltré. Mais on peut s'attendre à ce qu'il soit désormais surveillé, de peur qu'il parle. Il devra ainsi agir de la même manière qu'avant. Et... Edward restera votre garde du corps, Isabella.

-IL EN EST PAS QUESTION ! S'indigna-t-elle en s'écartant du mur. La dernière fois qu'il «veillait» sur moi, il m'a regardé tranquillement agoniser pendant que je faisais une crise d'asthme ! C'est le rôle d'un garde du corps, ça ?

-Il a fait quoi ?! Hurla à son tour Jacob.

-Calmez-vous, jeunes gens, calmez-vous ! Cria Mike Newton en levant les mains en signe d'avertissement. Ceci est un ordre, Isabella, et vous vous y plierez. Edward Cullen gardera un œil sur vous que ça vous plaise ou non ! quant à vous, Jacob, allez me chercher Cullen.

-Il n'est pas question que je...

-EXECUTION ! Où je vous mets à pied ! Menaça son chef.

Jacob poussa un grognement avant de partir. Bella observait Carlisle fixement.

-Tout était une mascarade, alors. Notre rencontre, nos croisements répétés...

-En partie, seulement, répondit l'agent spécial.

Jacob refit irruption dans la pièce, accompagné cette fois d'Edward. Ce dernier semblait perplexe, mais à la vue de son père, Edward échappa un ricanement sec.

-J'imagine que tout est dit, déclara-t-il en déviant son regard à Bella.

...

Edward sorti du bureau de police une heure après son arrestation, passablement énervé et infiniment plus léger, par la même occasion. Le fait que sa couverture soit dévoilée à quelques flics l'agaçait au plus haut point mais en ce qui concernait Isabella... c'était aussi beaucoup plus sympa. Il n'aurait plus à jouer, désormais.

La jeune flic sortit de l'immeuble, traînant des pieds. Son humeur massacrante fit rire Edward avant qu'il commence à la suivre à la trace. Cette dernière lui jeta un coup d'œil acerbe avant d'accélérer l'allure.

-Tu comptes me suivre comme un petit chien, ou quoi ? Explosa-t-elle après quelques mètres parcourus, se retournant face à lui. Retourne donc joué au mafieux...

Edward plaqua une main contre sa bouche mais Isabella le mordit violemment avant de faire un bond en arrière. Edward poussa un juron avant de l'attraper rapidement par le bras.

-Putain, mais il te manque un cerveau ? Cria-t-il durement en la secouant. Cri plus fort ma couverture, pendant que tu y es ! Chuchota-t-il ensuite en la plaquant à lui.

-Lâche-moi tout de suite ou je le fais ! Menaça Isabella en lui écrasant le pied.

Isabella appuya de toutes ses forces et il du lâcher prise en la poussant brusquement. Il jura en la foudroyant du regard.

-Tu veux continuer comme ça ? OK, mais tu m'auras cherché.

Ce faisant, Edward attrapa Isabella par le cou et la poussa jusqu'à sa voiture. La jeune flic se débattit en criant mais Edward la balança rapidement dans la voiture, sur la banquette arrière, avant de refermer la porte violemment. Isabella se mit à crier comme une folle quand il prit place au volant.

-TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT !

-Si, j'ai tous les droits, désolé, répliqua-t-il en souriant. Je suis payé pour ça.

-Tu es payé pour me traiter comme ça !? Désolée, mais je n'ai pas la même vision d'un garde du corps. Tout ce que tu fais est contre ma volonté, Edward !

Bien qu'à plus de quatre-vingts kilomètres à l'heure, Isabella tenta d'ouvrir les portes, avant de souffler et d'agripper les sièges avant. Edward la fixait par le biais du rétroviseur et semblait amusé. Son petit sourire l'attestait.

Il faut dire qu'il adorait la mettre hors d'elle. Elle devenait toute rouge et ses yeux marron brûlaient d'une ardeur puissance. Elle était incroyablement sexy dans cet état.

-Assieds-toi sagement avant que je ne m'amuse à freiner brusquement, la prévint-il pince-sans-rire. Crois-moi, je le ferrais.

Isabella s'effondra dans son siège en poussant un cri rageant, donnant un violent coup de pied dans le siège d'Edward. Ce dernier passa une main derrière lui et frappa sèchement sa cuisse. La jeune femme glapie en éloignant sa main.

-Touche-moi encore une fois et tu le regretteras ! Rugit-elle. Et pis d'abord, où est-ce qu'on va, comme ça, tu peux me le dire ?! Ton comportement est complètement débile !

-C'est toi, qui l'es ! Rétorqua-t-il en soupirant d'exaspération. Si tu crois que ça m'amuse de devoir te suivre, tu te goures ! J'ai été engager pour assurer ta protection, que tu le veuilles ou non ! Mais n'oublie pas non plus que je suis aussi sous couverture ! Alors si mes méthodes ne te plaisent pas, qu'à cela tienne. Tu es surveillé par eux, je suis surveillé par eux. Je ne vais pas changer de comportement, alors habitues-toi !

-Tu sais quoi, va te faire voir ! J'ai déjà Jacob pour jouer au parfait garde du corps. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! Tu as manigancé notre rencontre, tu n'as pas arrêté de m'insulter... tu as couché avec moi... C'était dans le contrat, ça aussi ?! Ou c'est juste histoire de mieux me connaître ? Ah, parce que là, ouais, quel professionnalisme ! C'est bien, tu t'investis drôlement dans l'affaire !

-Ferme là, Isabella ! Dit-il calmement, insufflant toutefois une pointe de menace dans la voix. Je ne veux plus t'entendre jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive chez toi.

-C'est un ordre, c'est ça ? S'écria-t-elle en se penchant sur son siège, s'approchant du visage d'Edward. Je ne suis qu'une flic, mais toi... oh toi, tu es de la CIA ! Tu as donc tous les droits de m'ordonner quelque chose, n'est-ce pas...

Qu'elle était pénible ! Edward se retenait vraiment de la remettre à sa place, celle-là !

Serrant le volant plus fermement, il l'ignora, se concentrant sur le trafic. Le souffle de la jeune flic près de son oreille l'émoustillait. Il déglutit et inspira un bon coup, tentant de s'extraire des visions peu professionnalisme qui l'assaillait.

S'il ne tenait qu'à lui, il arrêterait la voiture et la prendrait, là, dans la voiture. Mais cette erreur ne devrait jamais se reproduire et il le savait parfaitement.

...

L'agent Swan passa une fin de semaine catastrophique.

Appuyer contre la console où se trouvait la machine à café, elle observait de loin son chef parler avec des agents d'unités différentes, tous impliquer dans l'affaire «dramaturge».

La situation était toutefois devenue bien plus présente le jour où elle sus que son père était enlevé par le même réseau criminel. Trois jours s'étaient écoulées depuis la connaissance de son enlèvement et du rôle que jouait Edward dans l'affaire. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, finalement, fut la révélation que le tueur se trouvait être dans son entourage et... que le père qu'Edward... n'était autre que l'homme qu'elle avait vu une fois, étant enfant.

Elle n'avait que cinq ans à l'époque, mais le visage de Carlisle était resté gravé dans ses souvenirs. Après tout, comment pouvait-on oublier le visage de l'homme venue vous sauver ? Son nom avait toujours été inconnu pour elle, mais désormais que tout était clair... Que son fils soit son garde du corps... c'était beaucoup trop pour elle. Beaucoup trop.

Samedi soir arriva bien vite et Bella n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle sur son père. Et étant sa fille, on l'avait bien entendu retirer de toute cette histoire, chose qu'elle désapprouvait.

Après tout, Mike avait donné l'enquête à Jacob alors qu'il était impliqué aussi, non ?! Alors pourquoi elle était mise de côté ?

Cette situation la rendait hargneuse, et, alors qu'elle ruminait toute seule dans son canapé, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

Ayant le choix entre Jacob ou Edward, Bella hésita longtemps avant d'aller ouvrir, se mordant les lèvres nerveusement.

-IL N'Y A PERSONNE ! Hurla-t-elle du canapé, les jambes remontées contre sa poitrine. JE NE VEUX VOIR PERSONNE !

À peine fini que la porte s'ouvrit doucement, faisant sursauter violemment Bella. Elle était sûre que la porte était verrouillée !

-Je préférais l'accueil de l'autre soir.

Bella plissa les yeux quand Edward fit irruption dans le salon, un sourire espiègle et enjôleur aux coins des lèvres. L'allusion à leur coucherie la fit rougir.

Il était comme à son habitude; incroyablement séduisant et scandaleusement arrogant. Son blouson s'ouvrait sur un pull blanc et son pantalon de toile beige s'accordait avec des mocassins bleu et marron. L'élégance même.

En repensant à ce qu'il était véritablement, Bella se surprenait toujours à chercher une arme sur lui. Or, il donnait l'allure d'un simple homme. Un homme très sexy.

-Tu as une clé, constata-t-elle d'un air blasé en le regardant s'approcher d'elle lentement, à pas feutrés. Ça ne devrait pas m'étonner.

-Juste au cas où, dit-il en haussant les épaules avant de froncer les sourcils à son insu. Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore, habiller comme un sac ?

-Je te demande pardon ?! S'ingurgita-t-elle en se relevant promptement. Tu viens m'insulter ou faire une visite de courtoisie ?!

-Ni l'un ni l'autre. On est samedi soir. Tu dois sortir avec tes collègues comme tu le fais chaque semaine.

-Mon père vient d'être enlevé ! Cria-t-elle d'indignation. Je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à sortir, tu vois !

-Et pourtant, tu le feras ! Cria-t-il à son tour, faisant reculer Bella. Le tueur ne doit rien savoir de ce que Newton et mon père vous ont dit. Rien ne doit changer sinon, il aura des soupçons, et c'est bien la dernière chose que nous voulons !

-Vous avez dit que le tueur était dans notre entourage... pas parmi mes collègues...

-Je n'ai rien dit de tel ! S'emporta-t-il. Maintenant, habilles-toi !

-C'est un flic, le tueur ?! S'entêta-t-elle en ignorant son ordre. Mon Dieu, le dramaturge est l'un des nôtres, c'est ça !?

Edward la fixa sans ciller, serrant la mâchoire. Bella ouvrit la bouche, mais ne pût rien ajouter. Le choc la paralysait soudainement.

-Qui est derrière tout ça ? Reprit-elle en levant des yeux perdus vers lui. Edward...

-Habilles-toi ! L'interrompit-il sèchement avant de tourner les talons. Moins tu en sais, mieux ça sera.

* * *

**_Voilà, voilà, on en sait plus sur notre cher Edward... bien qu'il reste lui-même en toutes circonstances ^^_**

**_ Vous l'aurez compris, Edward a beau être du côté des gentils, il l'est pas forcément avec Bella... ça ne serait pas drôle, sinon : p_**

**_Ps: j'aimerais savoir un truc, depuis samedi soir: Les Parisiens... ils ont eu leur permis en Italie ou dans une pochette surprise ? ! Non parce qu'ils ont failli me tuer à plusieurs reprises, en me coupant devant, brûlant les feux rouges, etc. Je suis étonné que la voiture n'ai rien !_**

**_Heu, cela dit, je n'ai rien contre Paris. Mais au stade de France, c'est l'enfer autant en voiture qu'à pied !_**

_**Bisous et a très vite pour la suite !**_

_**Et merci pour vos commentaires que je me délecte de lire à chaque fois !**_


	21. Chapitre 20 Enlèvement

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

_**Alors tout d'abord... désolée de mon petit retard, mais je peux enfin dire: Le Bac, c'est terminer ! Il s'est bien passé pour vous ? Je sais que certaines le passait aussi ^^ ou le brevet ?**_

_**Donc désormais, je vais être un peu plus présente, comme avant. L'histoire va bientôt connaitre son dénouement...**_

_**Voilà voilà... Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

**Enlèvement**

* * *

Le Alice Tea était bondé, comme à son habitude les samedis soirs. Toutes les tables étaient occupées et beaucoup dansaient sur la petite scène prévue à cet effet. Le bar dégorgeait d'hommes regardant un match de foot tandis que la piste attirait plutôt la gente féminine. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'ambiance était festive, endiablée, et quand Bella rejoignit la table de ses amis, Jacob regardait déjà derrière elle, le visage sombre. En se penchant sur elle, il lui chuchota à l'oreille:

-Cullen a eu la gentillesse de te laisser venir toute seule ? Railla-t-il.

-Non, il n'est pas loin...

Elle se dégagea ensuite pour venir s'asseoir près de lui, au côté d'Angela. Cette dernière engloutit sa boisson verte d'une traite avant de se tourner vers elle.

-On parle pas boulot, en règle générale, ici, mais sache qu'on fait tout notre possible pour retrouver la trace de ses hommes. On les aura, tu verras !

Bella leva une main pour l'arrêter, l'air lassé.

-Je ne tiens pas à en parler, désolé, répondit-elle un peu sèchement. Comme tu l'as dit, Angela, on ne parle pas boulot, ici !

Son ami fronça les sourcils avant de l'attirer vers lui, comme s'il l'enlaçait affectueusement.

-Pourquoi cette attitude glaciale ? Souffla-t-il doucement en la regardant. Tu es sûr que ça va, Bella ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête et se leva, entraînant Jacob dans son sillage. Une fois sur la piste de danse, Bella passa ses bras autour du cou de son ami, s'approchant de son visage. Jacob fronça les sourcils mais la laissa faire, posant des mains incertaines sur sa taille. Il était mal à l'aise.

-Edward a échappé quelque chose...

-C'est ce qui te perturbe, signala Jacob en hochant la tête, l'air grave. Ce mec ne fait que te rendre anxieuse depuis qu'il est entré dans ta vie ! Il fait chier !

Bella sourit face à l'attitude de son coéquipier, heureuse de toujours pouvoir compter sur lui.

-Le tueur... fait parti de notre table, finit-elle difficilement en le regardant avec crainte. C'est l'un des nôtres, Jake ! Angela, Jessica, Éric, Tyler... j'en sais rien, mais... c'est l'un d'eux, selon Edward. Et c'est pour cela que Mike ne nous a rien dit...

Jacob serra imperceptiblement sa prise sur sa taille, la rapprochant de lui d'un geste protecteur. Il passa une main sur son cou et caressa distraitement ses cheveux.

-Je vois...

Bella enfouit son visage dans son cou. Ces deux mots voulaient tout dire et cela l'effraya. Il n'avait pas trouvé l'idée absurde. Il le pensait aussi. Le tueur était bien l'un d'eux.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi Newton n'a rien laisser filtrer depuis tout ce temps, continua-t-il. L'assassin aurait immédiatement compris, sinon... Bon sang ! J'ai demandé à Éric de te suivre... Si c'est lui... ! On ne peut plus rien laisser au hasard, désormais.

-Comment on va faire ? Demanda-t-elle en l'étreignant davantage. Tu as vu comment j'ai parlé à Angela ! Celui qui est derrière tout ça va vite savoir ce qui se passe. Edward m'a dit qu'il fallait agir comme avant. Ils leurs faut du temps pour pouvoir le coincer. Mais... je sais pas si... mon Dieu, Jacob, j'ai un terrible pressentiment. Tout ça me fout la frousse et je hais ça ! Je suis une flic et je tremble comme une feuille à l'idée qu'un tueur me parle constamment le matin, quand j'entre au bureau. Je déteste avoir peur ! Je me sens tellement... faible et... incapable.

Jacob la serra contre lui, caressant son dos de gestes réconfortants. Bella sentit les larmes monter malgré elle et les essuya rageusement.

-Putain... souffla son ami d'où la rage suintait de tout son être tant il tremblait. Une taupe mafieuse dans notre service... j'arrive pas à y croire ! Mais attend, on n'est pas si nombreux... peut-être qu'en faisant attention, on découvrira vite l'imposteur. Je ne le laisserais pas te faire du mal, Bella... n'aie pas honte d'avoir peur. Mais je serrais là, tu entends ?! Ce type – qui que ce soit – en a après moi avant tout !

-Mais à part notre chef, avec qui entretiens-tu des relations tendues ? Demanda la jeune femme après s'être calmé.

Jacob et elle continuaient de danser tout en se parlant à l'oreille. À un moment donné, Bella coula un regard à sa table, mais personne ne semblait les observer. Quand Jacob la fit tourner dans un autre sens, elle repéra quelque chose, tapis dans l'ombre.

Monsieur sexy / connard ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?!

Il était à la même table que l'autre fois, un verre à la main. Il la fusillait du regard, impassible. Bella frissonna violemment à sa vue.

-Tout le monde est suspecté, en tout cas ! Cracha-t-elle.

-Pas Tyler, protesta son coéquipier en secouant doucement la tête. C'est mon meilleur ami et je le connais depuis très longtemps. Il n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

-Tu en es certain ? Rétorqua-t-elle en soulevant ses sourcils.

-Parfaitement !

-Jake... commença-t-elle en se mordant les lèvres. Je sais que je n'aie aucune preuve mais... mes craintes se dirigent vers lui.

Sa phrase tomba sèchement, faisant reculer brusquement Jacob. La lâchant, il la regarda avec horreur.

-Comment tu peux l'accuser, lui ! Je le connais depuis bien plus longtemps que toi ! Cria-t-il avec virulence, blessant la jeune femme.

Elle reçut cet aveu comme une gifle.

-Jake, il était bizarre, l'autre fois, quand je l'ai retrouvé bourré, et...

-Alors ça fait de lui un assassin, c'est ça ! Cria-t-il avec rage, s'avançant brusquement vers elle. Tu sais quoi Bella, arrête ! Arrête de chercher ! Tu te trompes, c'est tout !

Le ton était monté, et le regard que lui lançait Jacob était empli de rage. Elle recula d'un pas et buta contre quelqu'un, qui posa une main sur son bras.

Elle sus immédiatement que cette main appartenait à Edward.

-Un problème ? Demanda celui-ci en lançant un regard noir à l'agent Black.

-Aucun, répliqua l'intéresser en le dévisageant d'un air mauvais. Et si vous abandonniez votre rôle de chien-chien protecteur et que vous nous laissiez régler nos problèmes tout seuls !

-Jake ! S'écria l'agent Swan, outragée.

Ce dernier coula un regard vers elle, la colère noircissant son regard. Il contracta la mâchoire avant de faire un pas vers Edward.

Quoi, ils allaient se battre, maintenant ?!

-Ça suffit, Jacob ! Cria-t-elle. Ne nous faisons pas remarquer...

Se disant, ils coulèrent tous un regard vers la table des collèges de Bella et Jacob, anxieux. Mais la foule qui les entouraient, la musique assommante et les néons de la pièce faisaient de leurs altercations une simple querelle de compagnons.

Bella se retourna ensuite vers Jacob tout en retirant sèchement la main d'Edward. Ce dernier la fusilla du regard, les lèvres droites.

-Admets le simple fait que tout est possible et tu le sais !

-Ne continuions pas là-dessus, Bella ! A t'entendre, tout le monde serrait suspecter, en particulier Tyler. En clair; simplement Tyler ! Et sans preuve ! Génial, putain.

-Arrête d'être aveugle ! Il est médecin légiste, nom de Dieu ! Quoi de mieux qu'un légiste pour falsifier la cause du décès en dissimulant l'arme utilisée ! Ils sont tous morts par balle dans la tête, et on n'a jamais pensé que ne jamais connaître le numéro de série était étrange ! C'est la plus grosse erreur qu'on ait faite, Jake !

-OK, tu sais quoi, on arrête là avant que je ne fasse quelque chose que je regretterais par la suite. Rentre chez toi, Bella. Et viens me voir quand tu auras des preuves tangibles ! Jusque-là, déguerpis de ma vue !

Ses poings serrés et son regard assassin dissuada la jeune femme de protester. Mais elle savait pertinemment que ses propos étaient loin d'être stupide, elle en était persuadée. Jacob avait raison; il fallait des preuves. Mais l'entendre lui parler ainsi lui brisa le cœur malgré tout, et Bella sentit les larmes couler avant qu'elle ne puisse les retenir.

Son ami plissa les yeux, la haine habitant son regard. Elle déglutit difficilement avant de reculer, s'enfonçant rapidement dans la foule avant de trouver la sortie, les larmes obstruant sa vue.

Une fois sortie, Bella ne put se retenir plus longtemps et laissa sa peine l'envahir entièrement, mêlant ainsi la colère et le désarroi. La colère d'être sans cesse en train de craquer, et la tristesse de sentir son meilleur ami s'éloigner d'elle.

Mais c'est ce qu'il voulait, après tout ! Le dramaturge... il souhaitait cela. Elle en était persuadée et cela la rendait malade. Car en agissant ainsi, elle rendait son coéquipier vulnérable, et sa propre personne, par la même occasion.

Mais c'était sans compter sur son garde du corps, qui surgit derrière elle dans un coup de vent, la faisant sursauter violemment. Elle tenta de reprendre une respiration normale, mais ses pleurs devenues bruyantes l'empêchaient clairement de garder contenance.

-Tout... tout par en vrille, hoqueta-t-elle tandis que l'homme la prit dans ses bras, passant des bras chauds tout autour d'elle. D'a... d'abors le... le père de Jake... puis... puis l'enlèv... l'enlèvement de mon père et... et maintenant, tout... tout ça. Jake... Jake croit que je... suis contre lui... mais... c'est faux. Je... je...

-Chut, calmes-toi, souffla-t-il doucement, la bouche posée contre son front. Restons pas là. On ne doit pas nous voir. Je te ramène.

Bella resta agripper à Edward tandis qu'il la guidait le long de la rue, jusqu'à la voiture. Elle gardait ses deux mains autour d'Edward, tentant de se calmer.

Une fois dans l'habitable, la jeune femme posa la tête contre la vitre, posant une main contre sa tempe gauche. Edward lui avait posé sa veste sur les épaules et elle serra le vêtement contre elle, fermant les yeux tandis qu'un mal de tête épouvantable vint troubler ses pleurs.

Ce soir, ils n'échangèrent aucunes pique. Aucunes insulte. Bella se souvenait simplement de son silence, de ses gestes, de son attitude... la tendresse, mais aussi la compassion, vint alors caractériser cet homme, qu'elle crut ne jamais pouvoir décrire de la sorte.

Connard prétentieux et violent, oui, Edward l'était. Mais ce soir, pendant que Bella fermait les yeux, bercer par le vrombissement de la voiture, elle découvrit un tout autre Edward. Protecteur et attentionné... un trouble qu'emporta Bella dans son sommeil.

...

Il n'avait jamais été dans cette situation-là. Jamais.

Après tout, il faisait tout pour éviter ce genre de chose; D'une, il ne couchait qu'une fois avec la partenaire et de deux, il partait rapidement pendant que celle-ci dormait. Or, avec Isabella, il dérogeait à toutes ces règles, jusqu'à même s'impliquer. Déjà, il ne l'avait pas touché de la soirée bien qu'il soit resté dormir près d'elle, chose impensable pour lui. Il n'avait pas non plus été cassant avec elle. Encore une surprise. Et pour finir, il était resté jusqu'au matin; une grande première.

Aussi, quand il ouvrit le placard de la cuisine de la jeune flic, Edward se retrouva confronté à un dilemme de taille.

-Alice ?

-Grand frère ! Mon Dieu, pourquoi m'appeler de si bonne heure ? S'écria sa jeune sœur à l'autre bout du fil. Par pitié, ce n'est pas une mauvaise nouvelle, au moins ?!

-Non Alice, grommela-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Rien de dramatique. J'ai juste besoin de conseils.

-Vraiment ? S'étonna-t-elle. Depuis quand me demandes-tu de l'aide ? Tu es du genre bien trop égocentrique pour oser faire ce genre de truc !

-Peux-tu m'aider, oui ou non ?! S'énerva-t-il en haussant le ton.

-Calme ta joie, Edward, cria-t-elle en retour, riant légèrement. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Les femmes mangent quoi, le matin ?

Silence au bout de la ligne. Edward souffla, passablement énervé et véritablement impatient. Il était assez irrité comme ça.

-Alice, tu réponds, merde ?!

-Attends deux secondes, que je visualise... Mon grand frère m'a demandé ce que mange une fille au petit déjeuner. En conclusion, ledit frère à une fille dans son lit et n'a pas pensé à ravitailler son frigo avant de l'emmener dans son repaire et...

-Soit sérieuses deux minutes; déjà, je l'ai pas mise dans mon lit ! JE SUIS CHEZ ELLE ! Et crois-le ou non, mais il n'y a rien de mangeable dans les placards si ce n'est que... bah en faites, je sais même pas ce que je regarde dans ce fichu placard, depuis tout à l'heure. Alors, une suggestion ?

-Si une mouche ta piquée et que son action te fait délirer, alors profite de l'occasion; les femmes adoooorent le romantisme..., s'excita sa sœur.

-Je ne fais pas dans le romantisme, ragea-t-il.

-La ferme ! Coupa Alice. Écoute ta petite sœur: apporte le déjeuner au lit, sur un plateau composé de croissants et d'un bon café. Le style français, on a-d-o-r-e-n-t !

-Elle hait le café...

-Bah un chocolat chaud ! Utilise ton cerveau, merde ! Ah et une fleur, histoire de...

-D'être bien dans le cliché hollywoodien...

-... de montrer ton attention, crétin. Oh la ferme, Edward ! Tu m'appelles pour des conseils et tous ce que je te suggère, tu le critiques sardoniquement ! Super, vraiment ! Et pis d'abord, la fille en question, c'est Isabella Swan ?!

-Je raccroche, Alice.

-Non, non, te défile pas ! Je sais que c'est elle. Elle hait le café et puis je t'ai vu la suivre dehors hier soir. Tu es bien étrange, grand frère. Cette femme est une flic qui te pense coupable de meurtre et toi tu... sort toujours avec. J'ai raté un épisode, entre-temps où elle te manipule ? C'est peut-être l'inverse ? Je sais que tu es innocent de ce qu'on t'accuse mais...

-Au revoir, Alice.

-Mais attend...

Il raccrocha avant qu'elle entame un énième monologue.

Fronçant les sourcils, il fit ce qu'Alice lui avait suggéré, en allant rapidement acheter des viennoiseries dans une boulangerie française au coin de la rue.

Son trouble était au paroxysme. Depuis quand il allait acheter des croissants, d'abord ? Et pour cette flic, qui plus est ! Merde, quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas, dans cette mission. Edward s'éloignait de son objectif premier: garder un œil sur la fille tout en infiltrant la mafia. Et qu'est-ce qu'il foutait, maintenant ?! Il partait acheter un foutu croissant !

Sans sent rendre compte, Edward commençait à éprouver de l'affection pour elle. Et le pire dans toute cette histoire, c'est qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Elle était une mission, un contrat. La fille du directeur du FBI; en clair, si Carlisle apprenait ce léger... contretemps, il était mal. Et Edward n'imaginait pas la tête de Charlie Swan, par peur de vraiment appréhender sa mort.

Non, hier soir, il s'était rapproché, il le savait. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, toutefois. Isabella avait besoin de quelqu'un pour pleurer et le seul qui puisse lui offrir cette épaule était la cause de ses pleurs.

Jacob Black était un bon flic, mais Edward savait ce qu'on éprouvait quand on idéalisait une personne et que l'illusion vous explosait en pleine figure. C'était son cas. Isabella l'avait prévenu et il ne l'avait pas écouté, trop aveuglé par son amitié.

Maintenant, Edward devra se montrer plus attentif. Il sentait le dénouement approcher et il n'avait qu'une seule crainte; que cette vengeance atteigne Isabella.

De retour à l'appartement, Edward déposa à peine le sac contenant le petit déjeuner qu'Isabella émergea du salon, les yeux rouges et le teint pâle.

Visiblement, la nuit ne l'avait pas aidé.

-Est-ce que Tyler Crowley est l'homme que nous recherchons ? Demanda-t-elle d'emblée, les yeux braqués sur Edward, cherchant visiblement le moindre signe répondant à sa question.

Edward resta près de la table, la regardant dans les yeux, posant ses mains sur la table.

-Tu sais que je ne peux répondre à cette question, souffla-t-il.

-Tu vas pourtant répondre, Edward ! J'ai besoin de savoir !

-C'est trop dangereux ! Rétorqua-t-il en secouant la tête, buté.

Isabella plissa les yeux et avança jusqu'à lui, se postant à quelques centimètres de son buste. Edward inspira des effluves de caramels et ferma les yeux une seconde. En les rouvrant, il découvrit la jeune flic le regarder avec colère et détermination. Il ne pouvait mentir, et elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau. Edward inspira profondément en levant la tête au plafond, résigné. Il était vraiment maudit, avec cette femme !

-Tu es insupportable !

-Et toi un véritable connard... mais faut faire avec. Accouche, Edward ! Est-ce que Tyler est le meurtrier ?

-Pourquoi posé ton dévolu sur lui ? Dit-il pour gagner du temps. A-t-il fait quelque chose qui te pousse à le croire coupable ? Le crois-tu dangereux ? A-t-il eut des gestes déplacés envers toi ?

-Non ! S'écria-t-elle en secouant la tête à chaque question posée par Edward. Non, rien de tout ça ! Mais... sa profession est parfaite pour camoufler des preuves. Il est à l'écart des autres et reste tout le temps à la morgue. Oui, oui, je sais que c'est son rôle, d'être là-bas, mais... je sais pas, contrairement à Jake, je ne le connais pas vraiment et...

-Tu n'as donc aucune preuve !

-Je suis profiler, non de Dieu ! Lui cria-t-elle au visage. Je sais reconnaître les signes, quand je les vois. Et Tyler a le profil parfait pour être le tueur ! D'autant qu'il boit !

-Ça suffit pour l'accuser ? Rigola Edward en arquant un sourcil, l'air moqueur. Tout homme qui boit est sujet à la criminalité, selon toi ?

-Pas vraiment, non. Mais un homme qui boit peut être dangereux, violent et sujet à des sautes d'humeur entraînants... des meurtres, oui. Tu es dans le même milieu que moi, non ?! Les femmes battues, ça ne te disent rien ? Comment sont les hommes, en règle générale, dans ses moments-là ?

-Il n'est pas question de ça, ici ! Répliqua-t-il en haussant le ton. Le meurtrier est schizophrène ! Il ne sait même pas lui-même de ce qu'il fait ! Ils sont deux, à l'intérieur. Voilà pourquoi la mission est particulière. Cela ajoute à son lien avec la mafia, qui renforce l'impossibilité d'intervenir.

-Impossible d'intervenir ? Donc vous allez attendre qu'une cinquantaine de morts soient retrouvés, avant de vous bouger ?! C'est vraiment irresponsable, illogique et...

-Nécessaire, finit Edward doucement, tâcher de calmer la tension qui montait entre eux. On sait les conséquences, mais on ne peut rien faire pour le moment, Isabella. Pourquoi ne crois-tu que la mafia à tant de pouvoir, sinon ? Nous risquons nos vies, en acceptant ce genre de mission. Mais c'est comme ça. Il faut juste être patient, méthodique et rusé. Savoir frappé au bon moment.

-Donc... on parle de Tyler, oui ou non ?

Edward râla exagérément avant de baisser la tête et voûter les épaules, secouant la tête. Un sourire abusé se dessina sur ces lèvres.

Elle était vraiment têtue !

-Je t'aie acheté des croissants, finit-il par dire en désigna le sac posé sur la table. Y paraît que ça plaît, en général.

Isabella haussa les épaules avant d'écarter les pans du sac en papier, jetant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres roses et Edward détourna rapidement les yeux, l'air rageur.

-Ce genre d'attention n'est pas attribué à un garde du corps, tu sais, la prévint Isabella en venant s'asseoir sur le plan de travail derrière lui, un croissant suspendu entre ses dents.

-Quand les placards sont vides, on peut faire une exception, sourit-il.

La jeune flic déchira bout par bout la viennoiserie, l'enfournant dans sa bouche en émettant des petits bruits de plaisirs. Elle le regardait à travers ses cils et semblait tout à fait consciente de ce qu'elle faisait. Edward tenta de l'ignorer du mieux qu'il pouvait.

-Bon... je veux pas être méchante, mais... tu pars quand ? Non parce qu'on est dimanche, vois-tu !

-Je travaille sept jours sur sept, désolé. Je te collerais au corps tant qu'on me le dira.

Son rougissement ne lui échappa pas. Isabella le fusilla du regard avant de sauter du plan de travail.

-Bien, alors enfile un jogging, parce que moi, je vais courir !

-Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ?

-C'est quoi, ça, comme question ! Tu pensais que j'allais encore me lamenter comme hier soir ?! Bas non, désolée. Si Jake ne me croit pas, tant pis. il veut des preuves, il en aura !

...

Son idée d'aller courir n'était pas in-intéressée, loin de là. En fait, Bella avait même l'attention de se servir de cette excuse pour semer Edward. Ce dernier devenait un peu collant depuis qu'elle connaissait son statut de garde du corps, et poursuivre l'enquête sans Jacob, avec Edward derrière elle... sans façon. Il l'aurait probablement empêché, de toute façon. Alors, elle devra semer Edward. Chose s'avérant bien difficile, finalement. Ce type avait un sac de sport dans sa voiture. À croire qu'il prévoyait toutes les situations ! L'idée de le fuir pendant qu'il retournait chez lui était donc à écarter. Il restait maintenant à voir s'il était aussi rapide qu'elle l'était ! Bella sourit face à cette idée, connaissant déjà la réponse.

-Le temps n'est pas à la promenade, grommela Edward en la suivant dans Central Park.

-Un bon coureur ne recule devant aucuns temps ! Quelques goûtes de pluies ne vont pas te tuer, monsieur grognon ! Bon, prêt pour huit kilomètres ?

-Mon cœur, à l'armée, c'était même pas l'échauffement ! Bien sûre que je suis près !

Bella le prit au mot et démarra au quart de tour, le prenant totalement au dépourvu, ce qui la fit rire malgré lui. Elle détalla rapidement, entamant une course mesurée afin de ne pas perdre le rythme et surtout pour pouvoir le semer en temps voulu.

Edward avait une carrure d'athlète, mais il avait aussi et surtout, un véritable point faible; son asthme. Tout comme elle, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps pour courir. Mais Bella s'entraînait depuis longtemps et ne faisait pas de crise à cause de l'effort depuis bien des mois. Edward, lui, semblait subir une maladie bien plus sévère qu'elle, et bien qu'avec une légère crainte, comptait bien dessus pour le distancer rapidement.

C'était mesquin et Bella le savait. Mais après sa dernière crise, elle ne pensait plus qu'à se venger, et la situation n'était que parfaite.

-Du mal à suivre ? Ricana-t-elle en tournant une seconde la tête en arrière, évaluant la distance entre lui et elle.

Elle faisait bien attention de respirer profondément, diminuant les risques au maximum. Ses poings fermés exercer un mouvement de balancier, tandis qu'elle maintenait le dos bien droit, mesurant son rythme aux battements de cœur qui tressautaient dans sa poitrine. La respiration d'Edward se rapprocha légèrement mais s'éloignait toujours un peu plus quand Bella accélérait la cadence. C'était vivifiant, libérateur. Bella adorait courir et la pluie lui offrait une fraîcheur tonifiante. C'était parfait.

Le sol mouillé glissait, et elle entendit Edward jurer à plusieurs reprises. Elle-même du se concentrer pour que ses pas adhèrent toujours à la terre.

-On va compliquer les choses... dit-elle pour elle-même en bifurquant rapidement dans le chemin de droite, menant au cœur du parc.

Ici, la végétation se faisait plus dense, ce qui faciliterait sa fuite. Elle jeta donc un coup d'œil derrière elle et accéléra considérablement sa vitesse, le semant après plusieurs minutes. Bella fila à travers les arbres, abandonnant très vite le chemin des coureurs. Elle se dirigea vers une sortie du parc, soufflant par à-coups pour garder un rythme soutenu. Se retournant sans s'arrêter, elle constata la disparition de son garde du corps, et Bella souffla de soulagement.

Émergeant des arbres, elle manqua se prendre un banc avant de l'éviter in extremis et atterrir au jalonnement de Central Park. S'arrêtant au bord de la route, Bella regarda une dernière fois derrière elle avant de lever un bras en l'air, appelant un taxi qui s'arrêta à sa hauteur quelques secondes plus tard.

-Au poste de Police, à Baxter Street ! Annonça l'agent Swan en s'effondrant à l'arrière du taxi, toute essouffler.

Durant l'ascension jusqu'à son lieu de travail, Bella jeta des regards par la vitre arrière, un peu anxieuse. Fuir Edward avait été un peu trop facile... elle se doutait bien qu'il la retrouverait rapidement et qu'elle passe un sale quart d'heure.

Arrivé à destination, Bella se rendit directement à son bureau, saluant le policier à l'entrée de l'immeuble, qui faisait les gardes pendant le week-end, bien que certains agents travaillaient encore. Allumant son ordinateur, Bella récupéra la liste qu'elle avait faite le soir où Tyler était retrouvé bourré. Elle imprima la liste et envoya sur sa boîte mail tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé comme pistes concernant le lien entre toutes les victimes. Son chef et l'agent Cullen avait confirmé son hypothèse, elle devait donc creuser encore à ce sujet.

Si Jacob ne voulait plus la suivre, très bien ! Elle pourrait alors prouver à son père qu'elle aussi, elle peut être une bonne flic !

-Tient, tient, Isabella... !

La jeune femme se retourna brusquement, fermant d'une main l'écran de son ordinateur portable. Son regard croisa celui de l'homme face à elle, et son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

-Oh, salut, Tyler ! Souffla-t-elle en s'efforçant de lui adresser un sourire amical. J'ignorais que tu travaillais le dimanche matin. J'imagine que les légistes sont plus à l'aise avec les morts...

Son rire était nerveux, mais Bella fit comme si de rien n'était. Elle attrapa rapidement les feuilles imprimées plus tôt et commença à rejoindre l'ascenseur. Son plan était d'aller à la morgue, mais avec la présence du principal concerné... il valait mieux revoir ça un autre jour. Oui, le plus sage était de partir. L'open space était vide et seul le gardien était présent, à trois étages en dessous. Bella devint raide et se crispa légèrement.

-J'étais venu récupérer quelques trucs... a plus !

-Isabella ! Appela-t-il alors qu'elle allait appuyer sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

Elle se figea, se retournant légèrement vers lui.

Tyler avait les bras croiser contre sa poitrine, le teint blafard et les cheveux en bataille. Vêtit de noir de la tête aux pieds, ses cheveux bruns caressant imperceptiblement sa nuque et ses tempes, il incarnait parfaitement l'homme mystérieux et effrayant qu'on pouvait croiser au coin d'une rue. Séduisant mais terrifiant...

Son retard noir était encré dans le sien, la dissuadant de faire tout mouvement. Bella sentit une sueur froide venir caresser son dos. Un frisson la parcourut avant qu'elles ne reprennent vie.

-Oui, Tyler ? Demanda-t-elle poliment, gardant une attitude détendue et posée.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il doucement, presque avec tendresse, ce qui la surprit.

-Bien sur ! S'écria-t-elle en souriant.

-Vraiment ?... Avec ton père enlevé, pourtant...

Bella devint raide, se maudissant d'avoir oublié ce détail. Qu'elle cruche !

-Heu... oui, c'est vrai... mon père. Je veux dire... je vais bien, je fais avec. C'est dur mais je... je reste professionnel car je sais qu'on le retrouvera, finie-elle, incertaine.

Tyler arqua un sourcil, visiblement peu convaincu. Bella se dandina sur ses jambes, pas très sur de ce qu'elle devait faire.

-Ça doit être dur, j'imagine... Tu as perdu ta mère à cinq ans, et voilà que ton père est pris en otage par la mafia. Arracher sa famille à quelqu'un, c'est... impardonnable.

La façon qu'il avait de dire ça... Bella crut y déceler comme un code. Mais le regard noir qui lui adressait l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement, et Bella sentit la peur montée en elle.

-Je... je ne suis pas pour faire justice moi-même. Tant que l'on me rend mon père...

-Avec la mafia... aucune chance !

Bella recula d'un pas, estomaqué. Tyler lui parlait avec une telle indifférence et un tel manque de tact que c'en était effrayant. Le regard étrange du médecin la fit trembler.

-Je t'en prie Tyler, n'hésite pas à être franc ! Dit-elle sèchement.

-Je t'ouvre les yeux, Isabella.

-Tu ne m'appelles pas Isabella, en règle générale, souffla-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Vraiment ? Sourit-il en faisant un pas dans sa direction. Eh bien, c'est ton prénom, non ? Isabella Swan...

Il se rapprochait de plus en plus, et Bella commença à sentir l'adrénaline montée. Elle tendit sa main derrière elle, tâtant le mur à la recherche du bouton de l'ascenseur. Elle ne lâcha pas Tyler du regard, mesurant avec crainte la distance qui les séparait désormais. Une odeur d'alcool se fit alors sentir, et la jeune femme se crut défaillir.

Il était saoul. Et ils étaient seuls.

-Tu as encore bu, Tyler, dit-elle en reculant davantage.

-Je ne suis pas saoul, si c'est ce que tu penses ! Dit-il avec malice. Je suis simplement moi. Mais en mieux.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, exactement ?

-Tu ne comprendrais pas, ricana-t-il en se postant devant elle. Personne ne le pourrait !

Bella trouva enfin le bouton, mais Tyler fronça les sourcils et braqua des yeux rageurs sur elle avant de lui agripper subitement le bras, l'éloignant volontairement du bouton d'appel. L'agent Swan poussa une légère plainte quand il serra davantage sa prise sur son biceps.

-Tu es pressée de partir, Isabella ? Sourit-il malicieusement.

Là, elle commençait vraiment à avoir peur. Mais ce n'était pas si différant de l'attitude d'Edward. Les hommes violents, elle commençait à les connaître.

-Oui, je t'ai dit que je passais en coup de vent. Je dois partir.

-Pourquoi tant de hâte ? Demanda Tyler. Hier soir aussi, tu n'es pas resté longtemps. Tu fuis quelqu'un, peut-être ? Le type que vous avez coffré ? J'étais à la morgue, je n'ai eu droit qu'aux ragots de la part des autres... mais il paraîtrait que tu étais particulièrement impliqué. Des détails ?

-Il n'y a rien à dire ! Juste un connard qui me suivait et qui m'as fait tourner en bourrique. Mais il s'avère qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec les hommes que nous recherchons.

-Quel est le nom de cet homme ?

-Aucune importance, je t'assure !

Tyler contacta la mâchoire et vrilla un regard noir sur elle. Il resserra douloureusement sa prise avant de l'approcher de lui sèchement. Son visage s'assombrit considérablement.

-Pourquoi tant de réticence, Isabella ? J'ai l'impression que tu es de plus en plus distante, ces temps-ci...

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Tyler, s'étonna-t-elle en tentant de se libérer de sa poigne de fer. Toi et moi ne sommes pas vraiment proches pour avancer ce genre de chose. On ne se voit quasiment jamais.

-Oui, et c'est bien dommage, susurra-t-il en souriant étrangement. J'aimerais beaucoup changer ça, Isabella. Tu es quelqu'un de très intéressant.

Bella se tortilla sous sa poigne, grimaçant quand il lui tordit le poignet légèrement, presque avec désinvolture. Son sourire malicieux lui faisait froid dans le dos.

-Je dois partir, Tyler ! Prévint-elle durement, se préparant à porter un coup si nécessaire.

-Oh, pourquoi être pressé ? La nargua-t-il. Personne ne t'attend à la maison, après tout !

Subitement, il la lâcha et lui arracha de l'autre main les documents qu'elle venait d'imprimer. Bella protesta en tentant de les reprendre mais Tyler vint la plaquer contre le mur, entravant sa poitrine de son avant-bras. La jeune femme en eut le souffle coupé tant l'impact fut violent.

Tyler déplia les documents, fronçant les sourcils à mesure qu'il lisait le rapport qu'elle avait faite. Il plissa les yeux de colère, serrant les dents. En relevant les yeux sur elle, Bella déglutit. Si Tyler était bien le dramaturge, elle venait de lui donner une bonne raison de l'éliminer.

-J'avais donc raison... marmonna-t-il en serrant dans son poing la feuille, la détruisant. Tu es plus intelligente que je ne le croyais ! Tu me causes bien du souci, Isabella. J'en suis navré mais... je n'ai plus d'autre option, là. Tu ne me laisses plus le choix !

Il étira un sourire carnassier et jeta les documents au sol rageusement, ne la quittant pas du regard. Bella ancra alors son regard dans le sien, et frappa.

Son genou parti violemment dans l'entrejambe de Tyler, qui jura en reculant précipitamment. Mais il se reprit bien vite et Bella n'eus pas le temps de le contourner. Il la rattrapa rapidement et tenta de l'entraver une fois de plus. L'agent Swan se retourna face à lui et attrapa à son tour son bras, le tordant violemment, ajoutant à cela un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Puis elle détalla jusqu'à la cage d'escalier, manquant de tomber en ouvrant la porte.

Tyler grogna et la suivit, tandis qu'elle dévalait les marches quatre à quatre, se tordant la cheville arrivée au deuxième étage. Elle cria et s'agrippa solidement à la rampe afin de poursuivre son ascension, ne ralentissant pas sa course. Tyler était juste derrière elle, mais elle réussit à atteindre le rez-de-chaussée avant qu'il ne l'empoigne par les cheveux. Elle se débattit.

-C'était toi depuis le début ! Cria-t-elle en se libérant de son emprise, se retrouvant face à lui. Pendant tout ce temps, tu as réussi à tous nous duper !

Reculant précipitamment, elle s'enfuit jusqu'au hall de l'immeuble et jura en constatant l'absence du gardien. Il choisissait sa pause au bon moment, lui ! Ni une ni deux, elle se précipita dehors, réfléchissant déjà à la tournure des événements. Étant en tenue de sport, elle n'avait donc pas d'arme sur elle. Aucun moyen de contacter qui que ne se soit et... elle venait de semer son garde du corps.

Génial ! Pour une flic, on ne pouvait pas faire pire, comme attitude !

-Isabella... chantonna Tyler derrière elle, posant une main contre son cou.

Sursautant, elle le fusilla du regard, tentant déjà de prendre la fuite, voyant que se battre contre lui n'aboutirait qu'à son propre échec. Mais Tyler maintenait sa prise sur son coup.

-Je pense qu'on devrait discuter, toi et moi, dit-il avec virulence, agrippant ses cheveux durement.

En ce dimanche matin, la rue était déserte, et Bella su qu'elle ne pourrait le fuir. Cet homme était bien plus rapide qu'elle...

Quelle ironie ! Son garde du corps était plus lent qu'elle mais le tueur était plus vif qu'elle. Le sort était vraiment hilarant, parfois !

-Tu as été stupide de te dévoiler maintenant, Tyler ! Ria-t-elle, le désarçonnant.

Étais-ce la peur qui la faisait rire ? Sans doute.

-On est devant un bureau de police... franchement, tu n'as pas pensé que les caméras te grilleraient ! Continua-t-elle en souriant méchamment.

-Honnêtement, je m'en balance, répliqua-t-il farouchement en tirant sa tête en arrière. Le jeu est terminé, Isabella. Le dénouement est proche. Qu'ils voient la précieuse petite fille de Swan dans ses foutues caméras. Ce sera mon message. Et il sera clair : Je te tiens !

* * *

_**J'ai voulu continuer et puis... non, j'ai coupée. Sadique, je sais !**_

_** Un peu de suspense... **_

_**À très vite !**_

_** Et merci encore et toujours à mes lecteurs !**_

_**Beaucoup suspectaient bien Tyler ^^**_


End file.
